Relationships In Pieces
by MelpomeneTears
Summary: Sareyna Cousland only wants one thing...Revenge. But fate is a tricky whore. AU & Smut
1. Chapter 1

**At First Blush**

He stared at her, he couldn't help it. He was trying to decide if she was breath taking because she was beautiful or terrifying.

She was tall, about as tall as he was; she stood there in black armor. It was nearly as black as her hair which seemed to have blue streaks it was so black and currently it was up in a severe ponytail high on the back of her head. Her eyes were disconcerting; they were a deep blue and purple seemingly at the same time.

She also had a tattoo, its color also was a little difficult to discern it had a purple tint, but it also seemed slightly grey. The tattoo itself was beautiful, it looked like she had a crescent of lace in an arc across her forehead from eyebrow to eyebrow, between her eyes and traveling a ways down her nose was what looked like a flame. There were two lightly curled lines traveling from each corner of her mouth straight back and ending below her ears. Two more lines ran from the middle of her bottom lip down and under her chin. Her skin was a beautiful caramel color.

He couldn't wait until this tedious mage was gone, he really wanted to know who she was and was afraid she would leave before he could talk to her. At long last the mage stormed off in a huff. He turned to the striking woman and looked at her full on finally and realized she was remarkably curvy under that armor. And that armor, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was black leather, which was generally meant to be for a rogue but instead of the traditional rogue armor it had long sleeves and trousers instead of the traditional short sleeves and the battle skirt. He briefly wondered how she would be able to move in it.

He blushed furiously when he saw that she was smirking at him.

"Like what you see?" She was full out smiling now.

"I ..I was looking at your armor; I've never seen anything like it."

She raised her eyebrows and smirked again, she clearly didn't believe him. She briefly thought about picking on him some more, but was so grateful that he had made her smile and forget, for even a moment the painful events of the recent past she decided to be honest with him.

"It was made for me, a gift from my parents."

He noticed how she darted her eyes away from him for a second and then right back, but decided not to say anything about it. She seemed incongruously a little sad now instead of smug. "Did they get you those great weapons too?" he said noticing the silverite daggers at her hips.

She misunderstood and pulled out the long swords on her back, holding them out so he could see them. "Yeah, once they realized I was learning to fight one way or another they became pretty supportive. My ma even taught me some of her skills. She was amazing considering she hadn't fought in so long." She smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't notice that all she wanted to do was cry.

It suddenly dawned on him that he had no idea who he was talking to. "I'm so sorry where are my manners. I'm Alistair, would you mind if I asked your name?" he queried as he handed back the beautiful Dragonbone swords feeling a little sad for having to relinquish those pieces of deadly art.

Her eyes brightened at his question. "I'm Sareyna, and I was looking for you."

He knitted his brows in confusion for a moment and then it suddenly made sense, the great armor, the beautiful and deadly weapons. "Oh right, you're the new recruit. Did Duncan send you after me?"

"Yes, he says we have to get ready for the Joining."

"Alright we should head back then, and before you ask, I'll answer any questions except about the Joining."

Her smile faltered but only for a second and then that smirk came back. "You're going to regret saying that, I can ask a lot of questions."

Alistair was relieved when they arrived at Duncan's fire. True to her word, she had peppered him with questions all the way back. He had wanted to ask a few but had never had the chance. Her questions were all sensible questions, nothing frivolous so he had been saved from that at least. She was keenly intelligent and understood battles better than he did. As such he wasn't able to answer all her questions. It hadn't seemed to faze her, and as an extra blessing she didn't mock or belittle him when he couldn't answer her.

He was really struggling with keeping his distance from her emotionally. He didn't want to get close with any of the recruits in case they didn't make it through the Joining. His stomach clenched as he remember his own Joining.

As soon as Duncan had briefed them on what they would be doing Sareyna disappeared into her tent. She came out with a pack on her back. Alistair looked at her quizzically.

She noticed his gaze and shrugged. "Its poultices and the like, I want to be prepared for anything."

"Well you know I wasn't planning on going empty handed. As a Grey Warden I have seen the results of battle before." His lips twitched as he tried not to smile. Something about this woman brought out the smart alec in him, not that it needed much prompting in truth.

The Kocari Wilds was an interesting trip. Sareyna was in fact a rogue, an extremely, fast and agile one. It made their trip a lot shorter than he had anticipated and things went off without much of a hitch. That was until that sniping witch showed up. He rankled at the very thought of her. At any rate, much to his chagrin, while he and the other men were a bit nervous about the witch, Sareyna had been polite and had quickly procured the documents they had been sent after. They even received an escort back to Ostagar. He had to admit, the escort had made the trip back much quicker.

The Joining had been a total disaster they lost two out of the three recruits. Alistair was feeling terribly guilty. He had been very relieved that Sareyna had been the recruit to survive; he knew it was wrong but he hadn't really liked either Jory or Daveth.

Daveth had been a lecher and could not give up on picking pockets; Maker knows why Duncan had recruited him. Jory was even worse, he whined constantly and when push came to shove in the Wilds he had frozen in the first fight until Alistair had shouted at him.

While Sareyna had been passed out after the Joining Duncan had filled Alistair in on what had happened to Sareyna's family. Alistair wasn't sure why Rendon Howe would want to kill Sareyna's family since he didn't know who her family was and Duncan didn't seem willing to elaborate. Perhaps in time she would tell him. Duncan had only given Alistair that much information because Alistair had commented on how she had suddenly turned from amused to sad earlier when she mentioned her family. Duncan had also made it very clear Alistair was not to pry. He had no problem with that, Maker knew he had a pretty big secret of his own.

When Sareyna had come around Duncan and Alistair were both there. Alistair gave her a pendant to honor those who had not made it. She wondered if she would be able to wear it without feeling guilty. Duncan then sent Alistair back to the fire as King Cailan had wanted to speak to Duncan and her.

When Sareyna had first seen him earlier all she could think was that she needed to tell him about her family and have Cailan fix it. Now she was struck by how handsome he was in his gleaming armor.

"Lady Cousland." Cailan was smiling and then bowed to her dropping a wink.

"You're Majesty." She said nodding back.

"Come on now you know better, call me Cailan." He took her hand and kissed it.

Sareyna pulled her hand back, but was still smiling. "And it's just 'Reyna now, I'm a Grey Warden."

"Ah, yes I had heard congratulations were in order."

"Thank you, Cailan. Shall we?" She nodded to Loghain who was obviously irritated at being made to wait. Cailan was clearly not taking this battle seriously. She was irritated by how dense he seemed to be. She thought that if she were king and had at her disposal the knowledge and expertise of the man who had helped her father drive the Orlesians from Ferelden after they had occupied Ferelden for 70 years she would probably listen to them. Also, she would not be disrespectful to him.

Cailan had stated that she and Alistair would be lighting the signal fire in the top of the tower. She felt this was a total waste of her and Alistair's talent but did not argue. She had learned a few things when her mother was trying so desperately to make her a lady. She almost teared up thinking about her mother. She replaced the pain with anger, and once again it sustained her.

Alistair was upset about missing out on the battle and he was not shy about saying it. Duncan advised him that it was the king's request. Alistair's face twitched, the whole thing tightened up and then it relaxed again just as quickly.

"Just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." He watched Duncan try and be annoyed. The corners of Duncan's lips turned up and then he stopped when he heard Sareyna tell Alistair.

"Really, I would like to see that." She smirked at him.

"Well maybe for you but only if it's a pretty dress." Alistair replied. At this Duncan rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat to get their attention back. He realized he had probably recruited the only other person in Ferelden who was as smart mouthed as Alistair. He was hoping that maybe the two of them could help each other, neither one of them really had a family to speak of.

Duncan had both of them to gather their equipment before heading out. It was better to be mobile in case they needed to leave quickly. As they were packing their respective packs Alistair couldn't help himself.

"What kind of leather is your armor made from, it is so black and so flexible, but is obviously very strong. I've never seen anything like it."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to answer him at first, he might get an idea of who she was, but then she realized he had already seen her weapons, which clearly were not cheap either. "It's high dragon hide."

Alistair's eye went wide. "Really, I didn't realize armor could be made from dragon hide. It's beautiful." And expensive he thought to himself. Between her weapons and her armor whoever she was her family clearly had a lot of money, or rather they used to as they were all dead now except for her.

They walked back to Duncan, she was walking a bit in front of Alistair and he was looking at her armor more and more fascinated with how it moved with her. He then realized he wasn't staring so much at her armor as he was her backside. Alistair blushed furiously and concentrated on the ground until they reached Duncan, he hoped his blush was gone, although he felt hot all over. Alistair was grateful when Duncan started talking as soon as they reached him.

Duncan outlined the battle plan for Alistair who had not been at the meeting with Cailan and then sent the two of them on their way while he joined the rest of the Wardens and the king on the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death and Survival**

"_I have no idea what I'm doing. Everything I loved , everyone I cared for in the world is dead, except Pentheryn, now I'm surrounded by strangers who are supposed to help me save the world?" _She thought before looking at the five of them and saying "We're going to go to the circle first."

Alistair looked a bit crestfallen. She was surprised he even noticed. He hadn't really been very observant since Ostagar. She was a little angry, he was grieving the loss of his friends at Ostagar and she understood that he felt the need to grieve but it was making her a little bitter that he was grieving when she couldn't. She knew either way she would be the one in charge, they had discussed it before leaving Flemeth's hut that she had the experience so he deferred to her. She kept her mouth shut about her annoyance because Morrigan was already making him feel pretty terrible.

She was trying to not be overwhelmed. Things were moving so fast now. She and Alistair had awoken in Flemeth's hut. She was Morrigan's mother, Morrigan being the Witch they had run into when they had gone to the Kocari Wilds. Flemeth had apparently rescued the two of them from atop the tower in bird form. Morrigan told them that Loghain had turned his troops around and left the Grey Wardens to die along with the king. Flemeth had sent Morrigan with them, supposedly to help them to fight the blight.

Sareyna wasn't sure she believed any of it. Although, she was finding very quickly that at least some of it was true. When they reached Lothering, the village that Morrigan led them to so they could get supplies, they learned that Loghain had indeed turned his troops around. He said that the Grey Wardens had killed the king. And that the battle was already lost by the time the beacon was lit, so he had turned his troops around to save them from a lost cause.

They had tried to find out how exactly the Grey Wardens had supposedly killed the king. They could not get a straight answer from anyone. They were just told the Grey Wardens had killed him and Loghain had named himself regent for his daughter and had declared the Grey Wardens traitors.

Besides supplies they had also picked up two new traveling companions while in Lothering. A Quinari called Sten was held in a cage and Sareyna had suggested they try to take him with them. She was well aware of their battle prowess having fought against them previously.

Alistair hadn't been too sure but Morrigan had agreed with Sareyna. They had convinced the Chantry to let them take him along with them so he could help them against the blight and therefore atone for killing a family.

When they were in the local tavern they had ended up running into a lay sister who told them that the Maker had sent her a message that she had to help them. She had already proven herself handy with a blade. They had been attacked by some of Loghain's men in the tavern and she had assisted in the brawl. Sareyna had agreed to let her come along; she seemed to genuinely want to help even if she seemed a little flaky.

They stopped to help a young boy who had lost his mother and now seemed to be without any family. They found the boy's mother; unfortunately she had already been killed. When they returned to the Chantry with the news Sareyna felt angry and despairing tears prick her eyes, she held them back with some effort. It hurt her damaged heart to know that the boy had lost his family at such a young age.

Although she had lost her family, at least she had grown up surrounded by their love. She wondered how many people were taking advantage of the troubles with the Darkspawn to line their pockets or perpetrate crimes against others. She wanted to be surprised, wanted to think better of the world. But the world was a shit hole and if you didn't stand up for yourself, you deserved what you got. Sareyna hoped someone would take the time to make sure the boy knew that when he grew up.

As soon as she had delivered the news she turned and left the chantry without waiting for a reply. Sareyna took a deep breath once she was outside, the smell of desperation and despair had been overwhelming.

She envied a lot of the people in Lothering. At least most of their troubles had come from strangers, or the evil Darkspawn. They were yet to experience loss at the hands of someone they considered a friend. Maybe things would have been better if it was the Darkspawn who had overrun her home. At least everyone _knew_ they were evil. She took a deep breath and spoke with her companions, trying to set her demons aside.

"So, does everyone have what they need? I have no idea how long we're going to be on the road for, so everyone needs a tent, a bedroll, armor, all the trappings ok?" Everyone nodded as she continued. "I think we have enough food staples to last us a while. If we're all set we should get going."

So here they were; an orphaned noble, a grieving "almost" templar, an apostate, a Quinari who was also a murderer, and a Chantry lay sister who might be a bit touched and Sareyna's faithful Mabari war hound. Look out blight, here come the misfits. "_I hope we can all survive this"_ she thought and she started walking down the Imperial Highway.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Dreams

Alistair was sitting on a log across the fire from her. She watched the fire make red highlights on his sandy brown hair. He was polishing his armor and whistling to himself, completely confident in her ability to lead them. He seemed to think that they would triumph because their cause was just and they were fighting evil.

Sareyna was not as naïve as her Warden companion. She had a good working knowledge of battle strategies as she had taken part in numerous battles. When her father's troops had been dispatched to put an end to an advance party of Quinari she had gone with them, fighting alongside her brother and Ser Gilmore. And anytime a band of Orlesians tried to start problems in the country she went with her father's troops to deal with them as well.

But how do you form a battle strategy against a horde of mindless animals? They didn't even know who they were going to have as allies. It seemed every time they turned around someone else needed their help and was delaying them from the blight. And now politics were involved. Honestly, she did not know a lot about politics, even though her mother had tried to teach her. She had preferred to learn how to use weapons, and to train her dog Pentheryn.

Her mother had resisted at first, but soon realized that she would not be able to stop Sareyna, her desire to learn to fight and to hold her own was too strong. So her mother had taught Sareyna her not so inconsiderable skills. Sareyna was surprised to find that despite being so tall she had mastered the blade and stealth skills fairly easily. Eleanor had actually enjoyed sparring with her daughter finding that it kept her skills sharp as well as keeping her in top form.

And now she was the only Cousland left, although she held no title now that she was a Warden. She had been spared a terrible death for this purpose. She was meant to defeat the Blight with the beautiful man, who had just switched to polishing his sword, across from her. They were the last two Wardens in Ferelden, the only thing between the Archdemon and the people of Ferelden.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that they had both been spared repeatedly so they could defeat the Blight. Both of them had survived the Joining, they had been saved at Ostagar and had survived an attack by an assassin. Not to mention that she had been spared a gruesome death at her family home.

Sareyna knew that it was in large part thanks to her mother's great rogue skills that they had survived to find her father the night that Howe attacked them. She was sure her mother had taken the lives of a great many of Howe's men before she had finally succumbed to her injuries.

Even in the face of imminent death her parents' love was a palpable thing. She had always been fascinated by the fact that her parents had married for love and even after all their years of marriage they were still deliriously in love, right till the end. They could not stand to be apart for long and they held hands, stared longingly into each other's eyes as if they had only been together a short time instead of almost thirty years. It was so hard for them to be apart that her mother had not been able to even think of living without her father.

Sareyna had never felt anything like that and had resigned herself to the idea that love like that clearly wasn't for her. She had tried to be open to love in any form. He parents wanted her to marry not out of duty but out of love, as they had. She had thought she was in love several times when she was a teenager, but it had turned out to just be desire. She had been with both women and men and she had cared for them each in some way but she had never felt real love. At least nothing like what her parents had seemed to feel.

Sareyna blinked back tears thinking about her parents and their strong love for each other. She had lost them as well as all those she had cared about. And now she was facing the Blight. She could possibly lose her life and her entire country. And don't let anyone tell you fate has no sense of humor. While still in the grips of her grief, and trying to successfully lead her companions, she felt like she might actually be falling in love. If it wasn't so ridiculous and tragic she might have laughed.

She looked back across the fire at Alistair and saw that he was watching her. She smiled at him and he rose and walked around the fire sitting down beside her. They were again the last ones awake, they usually were, neither eager to dream of the Darkspawn.

"You were gone again, where did you go?"

She smiled at him "Home. I mean Highever. I was thinking about my parents. About how much they loved each other. It just made me happy at the memory and sad about missing them is all. Nothing to worry about Ali." She touched his arm.

He was surprised, as usual, at how cool her fingers were against his skin. He closed his other hand over her fingers. "You always say that 'Reyna, but sometimes I worry we expect too much from you and we haven't given you a chance to try to heal. You've been through more, recently, than the rest of us."

She leaned against his shoulder "I know and that is exactly why I need to keep busy. I'll deal with it better when it's safer."

He knew enough not to argue with her. She was possibly the most stubborn person he had ever met. He put his arm around her and held her instead. His heart sped up as he caught her scent. She always smelled faintly of well oiled leather and apple.

They had been tiptoeing around each other for weeks now. They went everywhere together and cultivated this air of easy camaraderie as an excuse for them constantly touching each other. They gave and received backrubs, much to Zev's displeasure. They used each other's legs for pillows while they lounged around the fire talking.

There was a delicious tension between them that they did not speak about. Not since the rose. They had both admitted to having "feelings" for each other but that had been as far as things had progressed. Alistair wasn't really sure where to go from there. He had never been in a relationship before. He had decided to enjoy the physical closeness and he pushed it a little farther every few days, waiting to see if she would stop him. So far, there had been no complaints. He fantasized about kissing her, pulling her close against him and seeing how her lips felt and how she tasted. Honestly, he was a little afraid. Not of her per se, but of her experience.

They had already spoken of his lack of experience and the fact that she had a decent amount of experience. He had actually spent a night asking her questions about what it had felt like to be with another woman. He had sat so that she couldn't see his face turning every shade of red there was, but he had been curious. He had thought of asking Leli but she relished making him blush. 'Reyna had been frank and straight forward, just answering his questions. She seemed almost detached from it.

Part of him was glad she had experience so that at least one of them knew what they were doing if they were ever to move forward with the relationship. On the other hand he was afraid that he would be inadequate to satisfy her, or that it wouldn't mean to her what it did to him.

He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling the leather thong out. She made a low moan and then moved to sit in front of him. It was one of his favorite things to do. Using his fingers to slowly and carefully untangle her hair. She seemed to like it too; she made low moaning noises whenever he did it and it made his heart race.

His fingers in her hair felt amazing. She enjoyed the little tingles it sent down her spine, almost making her shiver in delight. She smiled contentedly at the slow soft strokes. He massaged her scalp with his fingertips releasing the tension there from holding her high ponytail during the day.

She got up suddenly and walked towards her tent.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder.

Alistair stared after her, but didn't move.

Sareyna climbed into her tent and started pulling off her armor. Alistair had changed while she had been cooking for everyone earlier but she had been too busy. She was getting uncomfortable but wasn't ready to end the evening yet. She shimmied into a pair of woolen trousers and donned a linen tunic as well as a fresh pair of socks. She grabbed one of the woolen blankets from her bedroll and headed back to the fire.

Alistair was still sitting there in front of the fire. She said a silent thanks and sat back down in front of him and pulled the blanket to cover her legs as well as Alistair's. She leaned back against his chest, resting her head on his broad left shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing.

She hated to admit it but she felt safe with Alistair. He was only a couple inches taller than her but his broad shoulders and chest made her almost feel enveloped while she sat there. His breath was slow and steady. His heart was beating a little fast but she was pretty sure her own was as well.

She had a huge urge to turn and nuzzle his neck and wrap her arms around him. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or rush him, so she stayed still. Alistair would come around, she just knew it.

Little shivery sparks thrilled through Alistair's whole body. They had never been this intimate before. To distract himself from the beautiful woman whose whole body was touching his he started to tell her stories about the Grey Wardens he had known before Ostagar.

She was making noises of encouragement so he continued and told her the story of the Warden from the Anderfels who drank more than everybody else combined one night and still wasn't drunk. He told her about Duncan finding them all passed out in the refectory while the Warden from the Anderfels was still drinking.

While he was telling the story Sareyna had started to rub his right thigh. He felt the familiar flush creep up his neck at her intimate touch. His heart sped up and he tried to not stutter as he told the story, her touch was intoxicating.

When her hand strayed a little higher he felt himself getting aroused. He closed his eyes; there was no way he was getting out of this one. He wished his body could dissolve into the background. His cheeks and ears were on fire now. What if she got mad? He kept telling his story working to control his breathing and willing the offending appendage to behave.

"_Maybe I should tell her how I feel. Maybe it would distract her enough that she would forget this",_ he thought to himself.

"Um…'Reyna?"

"Yes Ali?" She asked

"I know it… might sound strange, considering we haven't known each other for very long, but I've come to…care for you." He started hesitantly, waiting to see if she would protest. When she didn't he pressed on feeling a little more sure of himself. "A great deal. I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together, I don't know." She was sitting very still but didn't try to pull away. Encouraged he plowed on before he lost his nerve. "Or maybe I'm imaging it. Maybe I'm fooling myself." He stopped when she pulled away and turned around to look at him. She didn't say anything and the silence was driving him crazy so he felt compelled to fill it. He looked into her beautiful, disconcerting eyes. "Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever," he swallowed hard and pressed on; "feel the same way about me?"

They were both very still for a few moments. He was sitting with his back against a log and she was kneeling between his legs and staring at him.

She wasn't sure she had heard him right. Did he just tell her he cared for her? Did he just make the first move? It was so unlike Alistair. She almost didn't breathe, afraid it was all a misunderstanding. She chided herself for being so silly. She didn't act like other girls. She didn't get giddy and light headed when a man liked her. Yet, here she was her heart beating a million miles a minute.

She was nervous about giving in to her more feminine urges but couldn't leave the poor man hanging out there. So she decided honesty was best. Who knew, maybe it would even turn into something more permanent. She had felt so lonely and so alone for so long that having someone to share things with appealed to her immensely. She took his hand and said "I think I already do."

She watched his eyes light up and he suddenly pulled her towards him and kissed her. It was tentative at first. He tasted like cheddar and apples. She almost laughed about his love of cheese but was taken aback when he pulled her tighter against his body and slid his hand down to her hip.

He was surprised by how eager she seemed to be. Her response spurred his own and he deepened the kiss, drinking in her honey taste. He realized this was going farther than he had planned but had no desire to stop.

He wanted to feel her hair and slid his hand up to her scalp and ran his fingers through her hair. She moaned against his lips. He tightened his grip on her hair and pressed closer into her. He felt himself getting aroused again and pulled away from her. They were both breathing heavily and then she laughed. He cringed worried he had done something wrong.

"Wow Alistair, that was…it was amazing. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" her eyes twinkled mischief.

Alistair sighed with relief and smiled back at her. "What can I say? I was inspired."

She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Ali." Then she got up and went to her tent.

Alistair smiled knowing exactly what kind of dreams he was going to have; he stopped himself from grinning like a fool. He was glad everyone else had turned in for the night so no one was watching him as he got up, still aroused and almost ran to his tent feeling frightened and giddy at the same time.

He could slaughter hundreds of Darkspawn and not even bat an eyelash. But kissing a woman had him half scared to death. Of course she was a fairly intimidating woman. She could take out Darkspawn almost twice as fast as he could. She fought with two long swords instead of daggers like most rogues and had earned the respect of an assassin, a bard, a maleficar, a golem, and a Quinari general. So yeah, a little intimidating, but beautiful and a great sense of humor.

"Ok, I am going to stop over analyzing this and just appreciate it…And enjoy it," he thought with a decidedly unwholesome smile. He was looking forward to his 'Sweet Dreams'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Motley Crew**

It seemed like everywhere they went they were picking up new people. At least four of them were murderers, and he was pretty sure Morrigan had killed more than her share of people. He had been on edge for weeks waiting for one of them to try to kill them…again in Zevran's case. He hadn't slept well at first.

Alistair felt calmer these days. Wynne had become something like a fulcrum that held them all in some kind of balance. Morrigan stayed far away from them all at night, which was fine with everyone. Well almost everyone, why 'Reyna felt the need to constantly try to befriend her was beyond him. She was a total bitch.

Zevran joked with Wynne but was much less vulgar when she was around. She stayed close to his tent, which lent them all a little reprieve from the assassin's mouth. Alistair was sure that Zevran had a new plan on how to assassinate them. He was going to talk them to death. Again, 'Reyna's fondness for the elf was unfathomable. The man had actually tried to kill them, so does she kill him to protect them? No, she gets him to come along. Giving him his weapons back even.

Alistair had to admit Zevran's stealth and poison skills had come in handy. He had even taught 'Reyna how to detect traps since she was usually in the lead and therefore the most susceptible. 'Reyna had helped train him in using two long swords, first helping him build up his strength and then helping him learn the balance for two long swords. They both looked pretty formidable now each carrying four blades. 'Reyna actually carried six but no one except him knew about the ones she carried in her boots. Zevran seemed to adore her; Alistair was actually more worried about Zevran trying to seduce Sareyna than he was about him trying to kill her.

Wynne even calmly listened to Leli prattle on about Orlesian styles of shoes and hair and makeup. 'Reyna occasionally joined in these conversations but often had nothing to contribute. She knew how to dress herself well and put on makeup but the over the top opulence of the Orlesian styles were not something she enjoyed.

Alistair was surprised to learn that Leliana and 'Reyna shared a love for shoes. It was not something he could picture their Amazon of a leader wearing. He pictured the two of them in dainty little shoes killing Darkspawn. He almost laughed out loud at the thought.

Wynne also shared Leli's love of the Maker. Leli didn't really have anyone else she could talk to about the Maker. He knew the Chantry's teachings and had grown up there but did not really consider himself to be an Andrastian.

Sten and Shale seemed happy to keep their own counsel. Unless of course, there were birds about, in Shale's case. Alistair guessed that if he had spent 30 years outside as a statue he would probably hate birds too.

For him, Wynne was someone he could talk to about his fears and concerns. She never judged him and she seemed genuinely to care about what he was saying. He soon came to think of her as a motherly figure. He had never really had one and found the idea comforting. Wynne helped him with his mending and taught him how to make poultices. He was getting quite good at it.

'Reyna and Wynne seemed to butt heads a lot. He knew they both liked each other, they had each told him so on several occasions. And they did indeed seem like it most of the time. Yet every week or so he would see them bickering with each other. It was something about duty apparently. 'Reyna refused to speak to him about it.

Wynne and 'Reyna both loved books and seemed to pillage them from everywhere they went. Wynne hadn't even batted an eyelash when 'Reyna started picking up books in the Tower as they worked their way up killing everything in their way. Of course it could be because she gave anything to do with magic straight to Wynne.

Sten was a Quinari; they were supposed to be great soldiers. Of course the Chantry said they were evil heathens because they did not follow the chant. Sten seemed very calm and not at all evil, with the exception of the family he had slaughtered. He didn't talk much but when he did it was usually for a good reason, except his argument with 'Reyna that she couldn't possibly be a woman. 'Reyna had threatened to strip to prove it but Sten had calmly declined.

Shale confused Alistair, she was stone, but was alive and had actually been a dwarf at one time. Sometimes she seemed very much like a woman, talking about her sparkling crystals. Then again she loved to talk about squishing things in a way that reminded him more of a man. Shale herself had told Alistair she did not think she felt either female or male. Alistair stuck to calling her Shale just to be safe.

He was glad to have Wynne among them for her equanimity. In fact he was pretty sure everyone felt calmer with Wynne's influence in the mix. Well except maybe Pentheryn. The poor dog, Wynne kept trying to wash him. He would smell her soap when she brought it out from her tent and would run away.

These forays away from camp often ended up well enough. Pentheryn would bring back some trinket or something else that he had found. 'Reyna usually sold them as they were not necessarily things that they could use. You would be amazed at the things people just left laying around. Once, Pentheryn had even put a partially eaten rabbit into Morrigan's pack. She was furious, but everyone else laughed.

Pentheryn was a beautiful Mabari; Alistair wasn't sure if his coat was russet red or if they never got the blood out of his coat completely because they got into so many scrapes. Either way Pentheryn was a deadly and vicious fighter, although you would never know it from how he acted whenever they weren't fighting. He was Sareyna's dog, had come with her and Duncan to Ostagar.

'Reyna had been ecstatic when they found him relatively unscathed after the disaster at Ostagar. Sten and Pentheryn had become friends quickly, apparently sharing a love for cookies. Since Pentheryn was imprinted on 'Reyna sometimes he could be a little possessive. He tolerated Alistair ok most of the time but occasionally became prickly about Alistair getting to close to 'Reyna or to intimate with her. It had made the first few months of their courtship interesting.

Oghren was a drunken dwarf warrior. Alistair didn't think he had ever seen Oghren completely sober. He was one hell of a fighter though. It was amazing to watch him swing his huge axe in an arc and cut down multiple Darkspawn. Alistair was twice Oghren's size and was pretty sure he couldn't do that. Oghren and 'Reyna bonded quickly after Orzammar. She had gotten sloshed with him a couple times; they had sat up long into the night lamenting their losses.

Oghren had lost his wife as well as everyone in his house when his wife had gone insane and taken off into the deep roads. He had gone with 'Reyna and the rest of them to try to convince her to come back. Unfortunately, they had ended up needing to kill her.

Alistair wasn't sure how one would get over having to kill their wife, or at least being there when it happened. Oghren's drinking in Orzammar had made it so he was nearly an outcast. Alistair wasn't surprised at all when 'Reyna asked him to join them on their journey.

This weird band of fighters was as close to family as most of them would get. They might not always get along or understand each other, but they looked out for each other. Even that bitch Morrigan. Alistair admitted to himself that she was very useful.

When 'Reyna had first told him that every family has a harpy, he hadn't really believed her, didn't really have a family to compare it to, unless you counted the people at Redcliffe. Sometimes he did and other times he didn't. Although, he realized, in the situation where considering the people at Redcliffe his family, Isolde would have been the harpy, so he guessed it was probably true.

'Reyna was the fearless leader. Or at least that is what she wanted everyone to believe. All the decisions were left up to her, from what equipment to buy, to where they should go next. None of them had any idea what it cost her. Most of their companions took it for granted that she was fine since they needed her to be. They needed to know that everything was ok so they could beat the blight.

He knew better. He had been spending more and more time with her. She had trouble sleeping and not just from the Warden nightmares. His tent was usually next to hers and he often heard her tossing and turning or even worse talking in her sleep. She was worrying for all of them. Only three of their clan had any battle experience outside of Ostagar and one of them was constantly drunk leaving the worrying to her.

He wondered which member of the family that made her. He was looking forward to finding out, at least he wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours**

Alistair thought about how their relationship had been progressing over the last few months. They spent lots of time talking, getting to know each other and finding they had a lot in common, but also that they had a lot that differed between them.

Alistair had thought this to be problematic at first but 'Reyna had assured him that it was a good thing. She stated that differences were good, that way they could teach each other new things and retain parts of themselves. Alistair had definitely enjoyed some of the things he had learned in the past few months.

One of the first things that he learned was that 'Reyna liked it when he took charge. Liked it so much in fact that she encouraged him by denying him nothing. Whatever he asked or told her to do she happily obliged. They moved at Alistair's pace, which was admittedly faster than he had imagined. Something about her doing whatever he wanted made him feel very powerful and a lot less shy.

She had let him explore kissing in depth, then her body; although he had only touched her over the clothes so far. She had been very patient. He knew what it was about, had realized quickly that she was helping him not be so shy and gain confidence so that they could eventually be together. He didn't begrudge her that, he was quite pleased that if and when they were completely together that he would understand her body and would be able to please her.

She explored his body as well. She didn't seem to be able to keep her hands off his chest. She liked to trace the white lines of his scars. He smiled a little at the thought and remembered how he had learned that his nipples were almost as sensitive as hers.

Every night was like torture now, the most incredibly sweet tasting and hard muscled torture in the world. She knew now that Alistair was indeed sent by the Maker, his mission was clearly to drive her insane. Alistair was clearly built for that sole purpose.

His broad chest felt incredible under her fingers at night, even through the linen of his shirt. His lips even more so, soft and gentle, insistent, then rough and crushing, greedy and wanting. Although, apparently not "wanting" enough.

He seemed perfectly content to kiss her and caress her. He would pull her to him and kiss her slowly and gently at first. Gradually it would build in intensity. His hands started wandering over her. Tracing down her sides, settling on her waist and then as he became more excited he would slide his hands upwards. He would caress and massage her breasts.

This had been going on for weeks now. He never seemed to want to go any further. So every night she ended up alone, in her tent which would normally be fine. But there was only so much a girl could do for herself. Yet she couldn't bring herself to deny him either. She was becoming one of those women that she hated, the ones that couldn't make up her mind.

She was standing, staring into the fire. She was trying to figure out a way to tell him that she couldn't take the nights of endless kissing and touching that never moved forward. She cared for him, very deeply, but she was beginning to think he was never going to be ready for anything more. Should she talk to him or try to move things forward herself? She didn't want to scare him off completely.

She felt his strong arms encircle her waist and pull her against him.

Alistair was feeling ten feet tall tonight. He had taken down two ogres today by himself while everyone else was dealing with those pesky shrieks. He felt electrified, like his skin was singing. He had cleaned himself off as best he could with a cloth and some water from the small stream they had camped next to for a source of clean water.

He was looking for 'Reyna when he came back to the main camp area. He found her standing in front of the fire, facing away from him. Looking at the curves of her silhouette against the firelight he felt a mountainous wave of desire wash over him.

He quickly crossed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her tight against him and smelled her hair. He sighed contentedly and leaned down to kiss her neck using his nose to push the hair out of the way. He felt her shiver against him as his breath touched her skin.

He couldn't seem to touch enough of her. Figuring if he could face two ogres by himself he shouldn't be intimidated by a little skin, he slid his right hand under her tunic trailing his fingertips up her side he cupped her breast and squeezed lightly.

'Reyna moaned aloud when he squeezed her breast. He smiled to himself and pulled her away to his tent. Once they were inside he sat down on the bedroll and gestured her to sit next to him. She sat down beside him. Before she straightened her legs out completely he said "Come lay down next to me."

She didn't move immediately, just looked at him. He shrugged and moved behind her, slipping his hands under her tunic again, he tried to figure out how to get the band of cloth off her breasts. He wanted to feel her. After a couple minutes he was totally frustrated. He leaned down and snatched one of her boot knives out of her boot.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she went to jerk away from him.

He grabbed her arm and laughed. "Oh, so you let me fumble around back here without a word but I touch one of your blades and that's what gets your attention."

She laughed and said "Ok, I see your point, now what are you doing with my blade?"

"Well you can either help me or I can help myself." He waggled his eyebrows at her. He heard her inhale sharply then she stared at him. "Hmmm, I think that's a challenge. " He grabbed the back of her tunic and pulled it up and then used her boot knife to cut the band of fabric free.

"Hey!" Her eyes widened in surprise and she grabbed for the ruined garment.

Clearly, she hadn't been expecting that, good, he could be the one doing the unexpected for once. "What? I'll buy you a new one. So are you going to lie down or am I going to have to help myself there as well?"

She chuckled and laid down on the bedroll, laying flat on her back watching him. He lay down next to her on his side, fitting himself against her side. He bent his neck and kissed her, it was a little awkward at first as he adjusted to the angle. Once he was more comfortable he slid his hand back under her shirt again.

He started just tracing circles on her abdomen. His fingers glided across her smooth skin occasionally brushing a bit of flesh that was slightly raised which he knew were scars. He felt the muscles there twitch occasionally, making him smile. Her skin was soft under his callused fingers.

He slid his fingers higher, sliding across her ribs, being careful not to tickle her. He had found out not to do that the hard way. She could pack quite a wallop when she was angry. Her skin here was completely smooth with the exception of a long scar high on her ribs. He had felt it before and wondered where she had gotten such a scar but 'Reyna would not talk about it. He ignored it for now, his mind focused on more pleasurable pursuits.

She started to squirm under his touch, pressing her body against his. He could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. His arousal was starting to outweigh his curiosity and he moved his hand farther up and tentatively touched her left breast. 'Reyna arched her back pressing her breast more fully into his hand.

Alistair gasped at the feel of her cool flesh against his palm. He massaged her breast slowly and enjoyed the moan it elicited. His thumb slid over her nipple and it instantly hardened. Alistair felt a bolt of electricity shoot straight down from his thumb to his lower abdomen."'Reyna."

"Yes, Ali." She gasped out.

"Sit up please, hun." He smiled at her.

"What?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him with confusion.

He smiled at her and sat up himself. "Can you sit up?"

"What? Why?" Now she looked perturbed.

He chuckled realizing why she was shooting daggers at him. "I'm not going to stop, well not yet anyways…I just…want to see you. Would you mind taking off the tunic?" He swallowed with difficulty as he finished asking. His blood was really thundering in his ears now, he could feel it creeping up making his neck, ears and face a deep crimson. He could feel his heart racing even faster.

Sareyna sat up and nodded and slowly removed her tunic, turning to face him so he could see her. He was hard before it was even completely off. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw her. Her skin was slightly paler than what was visible to the sun, but she still had a caramel color to it, even here, where it never saw the sun.

He reached tentatively out to touch her again whispering "Maker, you're beautiful."

She shivered when he touched her. It thrilled him and he ran his thumb over one of her nipples, a soft gasp escaped her lips. He tried the other nipple and the reaction was the same. He looked up to her face and she had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip. Watching her face he held one of her nipples between his fingers and pinched it lightly, she moaned quietly.

He grew emboldened and squeezed a little harder and was rewarded with a louder moan. He squeezed both at once and she pressed herself into his hands. He stopped touching her nipples and went back to cup her generous breasts. Her eyes snapped open and she was almost glaring at him.

He smiled his sweetest smile at her and then leaned forward and sucked her right nipple into his mouth. He tasted the salt from her sweat and the velvety texture of puckered skin. He was gentle at first and gradually increased the pressure. He massaged her breast while his mouth was kneading the dusky rose colored skin of her nipple.

Her moans were becoming louder and she had started to arch her back. He grazed her nipple with his teeth as he laid her back down on his bedroll. Once she was back down he switched his attention to her left nipple. He ran his right hand over her skin, skimming over her ribs and waist.

He started tracing circles on her abdomen again and was shocked when she rocked her hips seemingly straining for his hand. He had an idea of what she wanted but no idea how to give it to her. He continued his ministrations on her breasts switching sides again. He worked his free hand down to her woolen trousers and untied the laces and loosened them.

He stopped and looked up at her. "You…you have to…..show me."

His blush was so deep she thought the tips of his hair might turn red. "Relax. We can stop if you want." She tried reassuring him. Hopefully, he was more convinced than she was. He had already taken several steps tonight; she would press him no further.

"'Reyna please." He was not looking at her but had started slowly sliding his hand lower down on her abdomen.

She quickly covered his hand with her own and slid them both under the waist of her trousers. She slid their fingers to untie and loosen the laces of her small clothes. Once that was done she continued sliding them under the light fabric. Alistair had laid his head on her chest and his breathing was ragged. She stopped again, not wanting to rush him. "Are you sure?"

He panted out "I..am…sure." between gasps.

She took a deep breath and slid their fingers downward again. She spread her legs just a little, slipping their fingers between her folds and showed him where to find the tight knot of flesh, how to slide his fingers over it; either in circles or across diagonally. She showed him how much pressure to use and he elicited a few loud moans from her. She then slid his fingers further and brought him to the very core of her sex.

He slid a finger inside her and she groaned under him, her hips arching up again. He then pulled her hand back out of her pants and slid his own back in.

He had been afraid of hurting her at first and was a bit tentative. But the more she moaned the more he wanted to please her. He slid a broad and calloused finger over the sensitive knot of flesh, like she had shown him. Her breathing had become more ragged and her moans more insistent.

She felt hot and slippery under his fingers. He had not tried to enter her with his fingers again. He wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. He found that she seemed to enjoy herself most when he got into a rhythm. He was helped by the movement of her hips which had taken on a rhythm of their own now.

He could barely breathe, he was so excited. He ached with desire but right at this moment he more than anything wanted to please her. Once he felt more comfortable with what his hand was doing he went back to her beautiful breasts. Her nipples were still hard as he laved one of them with his tongue.

Sareyna wove her fingers into his hair and pulled his head down. Trying not to smile he slid his mouth back over her nipple, sucking and gently nipping at it. She was positively squirming under his ministrations now.

"Faster Alistair, please." She begged him.

It took him a second to figure out what she was asking before it dawned on him. He moved his finger over her slick flesh faster and Sareyna held her breath and bit her lip again. Her body seemed to be tensing underneath him. Suddenly, she cried out, it was almost a scream, her body went completely rigid and he stopped everything he had been doing to watch her.

Sareyna's cry stopped and her body shuddered. She took in a few deep breaths and smiled. "Thank the Maker."

He laughed, glad she was so happy. "How about a thank Alistair too?" he quipped and almost immediately regretted it as her eyes snapped open and she grinned at him looking decidedly like the cat that ate the….canary.

"Oh, I was definitely planning on that." She leaned forward and quickly pulled his shirt off.

"Hey..." he started to protest but was cut short when she clamped her lips onto his and rolled the two of them slightly so he was on his back. She kissed him fiercely and he felt a little dazed. She leaned and nibbled on his ear and used the tip of her tongue to zigzag across the skin of his throat. Her nipples brushed against his flesh and she gave a sigh against the skin of his throat. He had been enjoying it so much he apparently missed where she had untied his trousers.

He gasped and jerked when he felt her fingers slide over the thin fabric of his small clothes. His hand automatically clamped onto her wrist. "Oww, dammit Alistair if you didn't want me touching you, all you had to do was say so." She sat up and pulled her wrist away rubbing it

"I'm sorry, you just surprised me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised your fingers are so quick." He tried to give her his best apologetic look. "Trust me; I do want you touching me, very much. Are you alright?" He couldn't believe he had hurt her. He took her arm gently and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Yes, I'm alright." She smiled at him. "Did you want to stop now Alistair?"

He followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at his still prominent erection. He smiled at her sheepishly. "Not really, I mean, if you're alright."

She nodded and slid over top of him and then slid off on the other side. He released the breath he had been holding while she slid her body across him. He was confused by her sliding across him at first until he saw her slide the other hand low on his abdomen. He had only a second to think that maybe he should stop her since he obviously had hurt her, and then her hand was on him.

Again, he was astounded with her fast little fingers, she had untied his small clothes and her fingers were inside twining around him faster than thought. 'Reyna's eyes had gone wide and she had gasped when she gripped him, she smiled delightedly. He inhaled sharply as she tightened her grip on him. Her hand slid down and then back up, she ran her thumb across the sensitive underside. He shuddered and moaned.

At this rate, this wasn't going to take long. Her much smaller hand wrapped around him felt so much better than his own. He wondered what it would look like, the caramel color of her hand wrapped around his pale and reddened erection. The softness of her fingers on him was almost too much. He realized his own hips were rocking when she started moving her hand faster. His breathing was ragged now. He was pumping his hips upwards into her hand, every few strokes she would swipe her thumb deftly over the head. He could hear himself moaning and occasionally grunting, but couldn't stop himself. He dimly realized she was saying something to him.

"Either let me move your clothing or tell me where you put your drying cloth." She repeated for him.

He reached over his head and grabbed the cloth and handed it to her. She slid it under his clothing, never missing a beat. She started to twist her hand around him a little as she continued to stroke up and down his length. He felt the heat grow, more intense than it ever had before. He was thrusting his hips up faster, with more force. He was so close.

"Uhhh uhh" He strangled out as the tension that had been building in his lower abdomen first tightened then released and pleasure coursed though his body outward from there. It felt like every cell in his body was tingling. All he could do was lay there panting. He had never felt anything so incredible all his life.

"_And that's not even everything"_, he mused to himself, still trying to get his breathing under control. He had spasmed a few times as Sareyna had cleaned him up after he was finished and she didn't seem to have gotten anything on his clothing even. She was definitely a marvel. She put the cloth aside with the rest of the clothes he was going to clean.

She curled up against him, placing her head on his shoulder. Once the tingling had subsided a bit and he had gotten his breathing under control he turned his head and kissed the top of her head. "It never feels like that when I do it."

She laughed and pushed herself up onto her elbow and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm glad to hear there are no complaints."

She laid her head back down on his shoulder and snuggled up against him. Fatigue was quickly overcoming him. He was going to say something to Sareyna but her slow breathing told him she was already asleep, besides he liked her snuggled up against him. It felt right.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've Tasted Blood Before**

Sareyna was starting to think that Levi was walking them around in circles; cold, dark circles. Of course it was hard to tell, they were using just the lights from Wynne's and Morrigan's staves. Due to the spider webs in the labyrinth it was not really safe to use torches. She was trying not to complain, she had after all offered to help Levi. Had thought it would be good if they could prove the Grey Wardens were kicked out of Ferelden for no good reason.

Plus, knowing that she and Alistair would need to rebuild the Wardens, it couldn't hurt to have a place to rebuild them. She was planning on having more Wardens in Ferelden in the future. The more locations they could put Wardens, the faster Wardens could respond to Darkspawn threats in the future. Having Wardens in more diverse locations would also go a long way to prevent the situation they were in now.

"And here we are, Soldier's Peak." Levi announced

Sareyna snapped her attention back to the present, surprised that she had not even noticed that they had emerged from the labyrinth.

"Maker's breath, look at the size of 'er. What a fortress. I told you the map would get us through the tunnels." Levi looked at them all with a slightly sheepish grin.

"She's impressive, that's for certain." Sareyna said as she scanned the huge structure in front of them.

Levi smiled back at her and she didn't miss his look of gratitude as he continued "It's just teeming with history. Can't you feel it? So, I'll follow you about, at a distance. This place has the stench of death; I expect there's trouble up ahead."

"Soldier's Peak, looks like its seen better days, better centuries more like." Alistair chimed in as they were walking up the hill.

As they reached the top of the hill they heard a commotion. Then diaphanous figures appeared before them. It seemed to be some kind of army laying siege to the peak. Sareyna shook her head, maybe she was more sleep deprived than she had realized. The figures didn't disappear, and when she looked around her everyone else seemed to be watching the figures in front of them as well.

"Whoa, what was that? I felt a bit woozy there." Levi said turning to look at all of them. "I'm not mad, am I?" he asked mirroring all of their own thoughts. Then almost accusingly "You saw it too."

She confirmed that she had indeed had a vision as well.

"How's that possible?" he asked, a little awed. "This place truly is haunted."

Without having another explanation, and her companion's deafening silence behind her she gave him the only answer she could think of "The world is full of mysteries."

"Yes, Warden." was his only response.

With that they carefully started exploring the peak, thoroughly checking outside first. They ran into several groups of walking skeletons. They went down easy enough but seemed to periodically get back up. Most of the group stayed outside clearing debris and keeping the skeletons down while Wynne, Zev, Alistair and Sareyna went inside to check out if there were any more surprises. Levi decided to follow them…at a safe distance.

Once inside they had several more visions in between fighting off various enemies. The group was grateful for their experience at the Circle; it helped prepare them for the demons they found at the peak. Fighting off demonic and magical attacks they made their way to a room with a woman standing behind a desk in Warden armor.

Sareyna sighed, this was clearly Sophia, or at least her body being inhabited by…something. Sareyna looked at Levi sadly, but he seemed to understand that this was not really Sophia and even tried to make a joke about her letting herself go. They did what they could to get any information from the demon inhabiting her body but she was not very helpful.

Instead, the demon was trying to get Sareyna and her companions to let her live. Trying to convince them of all the reasons why they should keep her alive. Obviously they couldn't let her live and they quickly dispatched her. Once they were done Sareyna had to stop and wonder why so many creatures thought they could defeat her and her friends by themselves.

It was like they were all a little touched. Especially the demons, they knew what went on in the physical world; in fact they spent most of their lives watching the different living sentient species. So, why was it that when demons and the like came face to face with Grey Wardens they thought it was a smart idea to go against them alone.

Knowing how long demons lived, Sareyna figured that most of them should be aware of the events in Ferelden 200 years prior. Her father had told her that it had taken all of the several thousand men in Ferelden's army to chase the Wardens from the country when they were exiled. He had told her that there were less than one hundred of them and they were starved. Yet, the army still was barely able to expel them from the country.

Her friends had just finished gleaning the room for anything useful and she smiled at them with a little pride. "Let's see what other creatures in here have a death wish shall we?"

Noting her smile Zev smiled back at her "Nothing like a little pride in your work, eh?"

"Yes, well we seem to be excellent problem solvers, even if our house cleaning skills leave a bit to be desired." She couldn't help but giggle.

Alistair looked at her incredulously for a moment and the he joined them in a good laugh. Only Wynne seemed to not be amused. Sareyna thought that Wynne needed much more laughter in her life or maybe she just needed to let her hair down and take Zev up on his offer to "share her tent". Sareyna almost laughed herself silly at that thought.

Pulling herself back together as best as she could, "Right. I guess we better get going and clear the rest of the Peak."

She led them back to the stairs; they went up and found a walkway to another part of the Peak. They fought their way across the walk way and entered what appeared to be a lab on the other side. There was a beaker with a strange looking liquid in it. It was conspicuously placed in the line of eyesight as soon as you opened the door.

Sareyna looked around the room and saw a few books piled in the left corner, she walked over and looked through them to see if there was anything that either her or Wynne might like. She found what looked like a journal. When she started to glance through it though she found it was lab notes.

She shuddered a little at the descriptions of what Avernus had done to the poor people that were in the keep. Although she had to admit the results of the "experiments" as he called them were quite intriguing. She wondered whether it would be wrong to use the findings of his research since it had come at such a terrible price. She knew there was nothing she could do for those people as they had died so long ago but it still felt wrong. Then she remembered Duncan telling her that the Wardens used "any means necessary" to ensure the safety of Ferelden.

Quickly before she changed her mind she picked up the beaker and drank the contents, it was acrid, but with a coppery taste, a taste like blood. Almost immediately she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen that caused her to double over. Alistair rushed over to her and grabbed her arm.

"'Reyna what was that? Are you ok?"

She tried to look up and was unable as the pain in her abdomen was radiating outward. She tried to speak but a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her and she was afraid she would faint. Then that too subsided. She felt a change in her body, she felt a little like a coiled snake ready to spring at any moment, like she was so fast she was nearly untouchable. And something else, there was something else different too, but it was just on the periphery of her conscious mind and she could not quite grasp it just yet.

Alistair was looking panicked and he shook her arm. "'Reyna, what is going on. What was that stuff you drank?"

Sareyna stood back up and placed her hand over his. She looked him in the eyes "It's alright, I'm ok, it was just something that will help me…us defeat the blight. It just took me a little by surprise."

"So it was harmless?" He did not sound convinced.

She saw that Zevran and Wynne were pointedly staying out of the conversation. Sareyna was partly thankful for their silence, then again either Zevran or Wynne's prattle might have distracted Alistair from examining her so closely, she felt uncomfortable under his stare suddenly. She tried not to sound defensive. "Yes, it was harmless."

"So you're telling me that we shouldn't be concerned that the whites of your eyes are now red?" His voice was rising in volume and he was beginning to look angry. "Want to try this again? What was that?"

Sareyna swallowed hard, she didn't want Alistair to know that she was a little worried. Avernus' notes hadn't said anything about her eyes changing color. "You're not going to like it."

Alistair made a snorting sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. "I already don't like it, but it's already done so it doesn't matter whether I like it or not does it?"

Sareyna bit her lip, she realized now that she really hadn't thought this through. She was surprised at herself; she had never been so worried that she would lose favor with someone. She would just have to use her skills of persuasion to help him see things the way she had.

"The book I was paging through was full of lab notes from Avernus' experiments." She started.

"So you drank a liquid that was centuries old? No wonder you looked so sick. Why would you drink that?" Alistair looked frustrated.

"The notes told about how the taint had more potential than Wardens knew that there were abilities that could be tapped into if a way was found to properly access them. It talked about skills, which beyond the normal differences could make Wardens, stronger, faster and more powerful. That it might even be able to unlock completely new and unknown abilities in some Wardens. I thought we should take any help we could get, especially since there are only two Wardens in Ferelden." She watched him for a response, silently praying for his understanding.

"And now comes the part I won't like right? How did he come by this information? I mean we already saw him summoning demons, I can only imagine what other horrors he was involved in." Alistair took a deep breath obviously resigning himself to the answer already.

If only it were that simple. "He experimented on the Wardens that were trapped here and starving. I won't lie; he did some truly terrible things. They all died before he did, and I am sure that some of them died horrifically. I was repulsed by the idea of using the knowledge at first but then I remembered that the Wardens use any means necessary in their fight against the Darkspawn. Profiting from others pain is wrong, I do understand that, but there are only two of us and we should use every edge we can get."

Wynne wouldn't look at her, had in fact turned an ashen color. Zevran was watching Alistair for a reaction as was she. Several emotions seemed to cross his face in rapid succession. He looked disgusted, angry, then hurt, and finally seemed to settle on begrudging acceptance.

"Ok fine. I don't claim to totally understand it. To be honest I'm not sure I want to just yet. But I do know that you have Ferelden's as well as our best interests at heart. So I am just going to trust that. At least your eyes are turning back now. So, should we go see what is making the shuffling noise in the next room? Or did you want to try to find some more centuries old stuff and try to eat it?" He gave her a half hearted smile.

She smiled back at him hoping she didn't damage something between them permanently. "Alright, shuffling noise it is then."

They opened the door and were all stunned to see a man at the back of the room on what appeared to be a dais. Speechless, they started walking forward.

"I hear you. Don't disrupt my concentration." The voice was obviously aged but still sounded strong.

Not sure what the old man might be doing, they kept quiet and observed the room. It looked like a combination of an apothecary and a dungeon. Sareyna could see they were all feeling uneasy. The man on the dais appeared to be a mage of some sort. They had no idea what kind of mage, or what in fact he was doing at Soldiers Peak. And to Sareyna, most perplexing of all, was how had he survived to get here. He must indeed be a powerful mage to be able to withstand the numerous demons in the Peak, unless of course he was an abomination.

As the man stood up from his work and walked towards them Sareyna placed her hand on the hilt of one of the daggers at her waist, Zevran had done the same. The man looked at both of them, clearly seeing the daggers but did not respond.

The mage told them that he was Avernus and that he had extended his life with blood magic. He told them of the Warden's rebellion against the tyrant king, and that it was the reason the Wardens had been exiled after holding the Peak for nearly a year and starving. He admitted the tear in the veil was his fault, that he had made mistakes and had been trying to correct them ever since. Avernus advised them that they should close the tear in the veil now, while so many of the demons were already dead.

Sareyna questioned Avernus about Sophia for Levi, he received the answers to most of his questions but the answers were not exactly what he had wanted and there was in fact no proof at any rate. Levi thanked Avernus for providing what information he could.

They followed Avernus across the walkway and back down the stairs to where the demons had been summoned so long ago. Sareyna and her friends fought off the demons coming through the veil while Avernus undid his calling circles. Finally, the veil at the Peak was whole again.

They decided to let Avernus live as long as he worked on ways to help the Wardens, ethically this time. Sareyna convinced Levi to stay and trade at the Peak. His family needed a place to live and to store their goods anyway.

So, visions were had, demons slayed, blood drank, questions answered, the torn veil mended, and the Peak was reclaimed. Sareyna yawned as they set up a make-shift camp on the first floor. Not bad for a day's work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dazed and Confused**

"You're watching him again you know." Leliana said as she sat down next to Sareyna.

Tearing her eyes away from Alistair, who was sparring with Sten currently, she looked at Leliana and smiled. "I know, but I can't seem to stop. There is something about him that is just so…interesting." She finished lamely.

"Interesting huh? I think it's a lot more than that."

"Well he is very sexy in his own way, I can't deny that." Sareyna said looking at her boots. She would have to clean them soon. The soles were caked with muck; she didn't want to think about what it might be.

"So we're not ready to admit it yet?" Leliana asked.

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you love him." Leliana said with a small smile.

Sareyna looked shocked for a second before responding "Well of course I do, I care for all of you. You are all my friends and I don't know what I would do without any of you at this point."

"Yes, you do care for all of us. However, you do not watch all of us as you do him. Not that I wouldn't be flattered if you did, but it is clear to us all that there is something different between the two of you. He watches you as much as you watch him if you hadn't noticed." Leliana stated with a huge grin.

"Yes, well I do watch him more than anyone else. I am intrigued; he is such a consummate warrior. He is almost as fast as a rogue without giving up strength and power. He is always exactly where he is needed on the battlefield. He is a great warrior and he knows it, so why is it the minute he steps off the battlefield he seems to forget what an amazing person he is?" Sareyna felt herself blush and chided herself. She was not some innocent maiden with her first crush. Why was she being so ridiculous? Yes he was handsome, and yes she enjoyed his company, whether it was physical or not. But she was an adult and there was nothing wrong with her admiring him.

"'Reyna, have you ever been in love before?" Leliana looked at her thoughtfully.

"No, but it's not unusual, most nobles go their whole lives never having experienced love." She replied, perhaps a little defensively. Leliana was the only one who knew who she really was.

"Yes, but you are no longer a noble. You are a Grey Warden, and you are free to love whomever you choose."

"It is not so easy for me Leliana. My heart is full of revenge and I have seen true love. My parents married for love, not for money or titles. They loved each other so much; my mother gave her life to spend a few more moments with my father. Love is no small thing to me." Sareyna gritted her teeth at the memory. Although, she wished often that her mother had at least lived, she never questioned why she had stayed. She knew, although she did not understand.

"And it should not be a small thing. It is exactly because it means so much to you that you should be open to it, especially when it is in the same tent with you." Leliana gave Sareyna a mischievous grin as she said the last. "Maybe it is not love yet, but at least admit that you more than just care for him. It's not fair to him or yourself if you don't; he's a good man 'Reyna."

Sareyna was confused; did she care for him like that? Could she even love him, did she know how? Would he even want that? Would she know it if and when she did love him? Her thoughts were swirling in many different directions. She looked back over at the two men sparring, "Alright, I will think about it and try to figure out what I really feel for him. You're right, it isn't fair to him."

"That's all I ask." Leliana took Sareyna's hand in hers, "I'm always here to talk if you want. And sometimes if you don't." She laughed at that, knowing that most of their little group felt she babbled on constantly.

"Thank you Leli, I may not know if my brother is alive or dead, but at least I feel like I have a sister looking out for me."

Leliana positively glowed at the compliment. She sat with Sareyna and watched the men spar until Morrigan told them it was time to eat. Leliana watched as Alistair jogged to reach the two of them and then wrapped his arm around Sareyna.

"I'm starving." He said with a grin.

"You're always starving." Sareyna replied grinning back and poking him in the ribs.

'Reyna had finished cleaning the soles of her boots and was starting her nightly routine. Alistair knew it by heart. She would start by cleaning and oiling her armor to keep it limber. She would clean herself off; tonight it would be a bowl of heated water as there was no real water source around them. She would check for any injuries that might have been hidden by the gore of any battles they had encountered. Then she would comb out her hair, first with her fingers, then with the comb with the wide teeth he had bought her. Her brush had proved to be no match for her thick hair when it was constantly tangled from battle. And finally she would grab her book and sit by the fire to read for a while.

This ritual was her way of relaxing. It was something she could count on every day, something in their chaotic lives that was always the same. He understood her need for the ritual. All of their companions had them, including him.

He watched as Zevran walked up to her and crouched next to her. He felt his stomach clench. He hated when Zevran got close to her. It was clear to him, as well as most of their companions, that Zevran was looking for more than friendship from Sareyna. Alistair knew he had no claim on her certainly, they had voiced that they cared for each other, but nothing more than that. He couldn't rightfully get angry or jealous without looking like an idiot.

When 'Reyna started laughing at something the elf said he felt the fist in his gut start to burn. He knew it would be safer for him to go find something else to do; otherwise he might hurl himself at the elf, or even worse, grab her arm and drag her away from Zevran. Neither was a smart choice and he knew it.

With a huff he stood up and walked as calmly as he could out of camp. He had no plan on what he would do or where he was headed. He just needed to get away for a bit. Alistair walked slowly, trying not to stray too far from camp but he needed to not hear her laughter. He needed to try to clear his head so he could think.

It was true that 'Reyna had been spending a lot of time with him. They had even spent several nights together in his tent. But neither of them had talked anything of emotions for each other than that they cared for each other a great deal. He knew he wanted her to himself, but he wasn't sure if he loved her. Having never been in love before, it was a difficult thing to discern.

'Reyna had been open and honest with him about her past lovers. She had told him that she had not felt love for them. So a physical relationship did not mean the same to her as it did to him. He wanted to make sure that she felt the same as he did before getting too physical and wanted to make sure that they loved each other.

But what exactly did he feel? He cared for her certainly, he felt jealous when Zevran started plying her with his questionable charms. He even felt a little pang when Leli touched her a little too long. He had never known women who had been with other women before and now he knew two; two beautiful women who were putting all sorts of strange ideas in his head.

He didn't know exactly what to say to her. How do you put a claim on someone who you care for but are not sure you love? What if he did love her but just didn't know it?

Never had he cursed being raised in the Chantry more than these months with her. He had heard older boys and some of the men talk about their sexual exploits but they did not really speak of love. And the sisters came in three varieties, those who were afraid of love, those who had been hurt by love, and those who loved the Maker. Not exactly a wellspring of knowledge about love.

Now that he thought about it though, he thought he knew one sister who would be knowledgeable about love and didn't seem to be bitter about it. With that he made his way back to the camp and to Leli's tent.

"Oh, um… hello Alistair." Leliana clearly looked surprised.

"Sorry Leli, I really need to talk." He was trying hard to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Is everything ok Alistair? What's wrong, hun?"

"I need advice about love. " He looked at her expectantly.

"Alright, what's going on that you need advice on?"

"I don't know how to tell if I'm in love. I've never known anyone in love before."

"Do you think you're in love Alistair?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I don't know. I know I hate it when Zevran is talking to her and he gets too close to her. I have often thought about smashing him in the face when he starts propositioning her or leering at her. I know he flirts with everyone but he seems to care for her more. And I admit to occasionally being jealous when you two are together. But I don't think jealousy is love." Alistair was having a hard time looking at Leli now.

"No, it is not. Jealousy tends to come from insecurity. And although my opinion is that you do not think enough of yourself, and the jealousy is understandable. Being insecure could easily come with not knowing where you stand. I don't know if this helps but as far as I am concerned, 'Reyna is not interested in me, and I wouldn't do that to you anyways. I don't think she is interested in Zevran either." She watched him for a moment then continued. "I'm not really sure how to explain what love is, everyone experiences it differently. I would be happy to tell you about my experiences if you think that would help."

Alistair looked relieved. "Please, I would really appreciate it."

Leliana spent the next several hours telling Alistair about her experiences with love. When she was finished she told him that although love could hurt you, it seemed to her that it was always worth it.

"I hope I helped at least a little." She yawned a little.

"Yes, very much, thank you." Alistair smiled and then stood, just realizing how late it was. He was hoping 'Reyna would be in his tent.

He removed his armor before going into his tent, trying to be as quiet as possible. He walked into the tent and quietly set his armor down. Then he tried to climb into the bedroll as carefully as possible. 'Reyna was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her, she looked so content. A large part of him hoped that look was because she was sleeping in his tent. Alistair curled up around her and quickly drifted off himself, apparently love suited him.

The next morning when they woke Sareyna started to get off the bedroll. Alistair grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down. He curled back around her and she sighed contentedly.

"I want you to stay with me from now on. I can't sleep when you're not here. It would also save us from putting up two tents." He paused, swallowing hard, hoping she wouldn't be angry. "I'm not being pushy am I?"

With her back to him, he couldn't see her smile but he heard her sigh and felt her relax back against him.

"No, you're not being too pushy. I like the idea. I really hate putting up my tent every night." With that she giggled and rolled over to kiss him, before they met the new day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Follow the Leader**

Both of them had stopped taking late night swims to 'relax' over the last 3 weeks. Sareyna had stopped hiding in her tent for half an hour after they had been 'exploring' before coming back out for food. They had continued to sleep in the same tent, although now it was hers instead of his, hers didn't smell like dirty socks.

They snuck off constantly to spend some quality time together. Sometimes their kisses and touches were soft and sweet. Other times it was fevered and almost a little desperate and occasionally things got a bit on the rough side. They enjoyed the secluded spots of grass and the strong support of trees.

Alistair had been getting over his shyness a little; his curiosity seemed to have more power over him than his blushes did. Zevran, while obnoxious, was actually proving helpful in supplying ideas, whether he knew it or not. Alistair was pretty sure Zevran was just trying to embarrass him, it didn't bother him as much as it used to. Maybe it was because 'Reyna was with him instead of Zevran.

While their companions were resting, Alistair had pulled her to a secluded spot and pulled her into a tight embrace, crushing her lips under his. His blood had been singing with desire and he needed to touch her, feel her, needed release.

Right now she was on her knees in front of him looking up at him with those amazing indigo eyes. She had helped him remove the armor on the lower half of his body. He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting but he had been hard before she had finished taking it off.

She stayed where she was, on her knees in front of him and had immediately taken his arousal into her mouth. He moaned and grabbed her hair. He was thankful he had the tree behind him for support. This was not like anything they had done before. He thought he might actually pass out. She looked up at him as she slid her mouth up and down his not inconsiderable length. The desire he saw there as she had him fully in her mouth did more to stoke the fire in his lower belly than her talented tongue dancing along his length.

She was taking her time drawing out his torment. He needed release, he needed her. The hot wetness of her mouth wrapped around him was too much. He started jerking his hips forward rhythmically while he used the hand in her hair to push her head forward in time with his thrusts. He was completely lost, overwhelmed by his lust. Blood was pounding in his ears and he didn't want it to stop, in fact he couldn't stop it.

He watched her struggle against his hand at first, he had never done this before, and was vaguely worried she might not ever do this again but she eventually stopped her muted protests and let him have his way. Part of him felt almost disappointed when she relented and let him use her mouth as he pleased. He knew he should probably be ashamed of what he was doing, but it felt so good.

He stroked deeper and faster into her mouth, pushing until he saw her lips wrapped around the very base of his cock with each stroke. He could feel her throat squeezing around him, he growled softly and felt the muscles in his lower belly contract hard as he neared his release. 'Reyna started struggling against his hand again but he was stronger and he held her still while he shot his seed into the back of her throat. He stood still in that position for a moment, unable to move, before finally letting her go.

The niggling voice in the back of his head told him he should be ashamed, shouldn't have enjoyed that, or enjoyed what he had done to her. He pushed it down, reveling instead in the fact that he was able to experience something new and terribly exciting. Her acquiescence thrilled him and he wanted to pleasure her too, wanted to hear her call his name.

Once he could think again, he remembered something Zevran had said to him. He figured since she had started this, the least he could do would be to finish it. After all, didn't they all follow their fearless leader.

She sat back heavily on the ground staring at him. Her jaw hurt from accommodating him for so long. Her throat felt sore and raw from his deep thrusting. She occasionally forgot he was so much bigger than any of the other men she had seen or been with.

She saw him watching her for a reaction. He didn't look sorry, just sated. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or not. She had encouraged him to be more dominate with her, but she had not been expecting that.

"Are you mad 'Reyna?" He was still watching her while fastening his armor back in place.

"I don't think so, I was just surprised." She waited expectantly for an explanation.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"My jaw aches a bit and my throat is a little sore, you aren't exactly small you know. But no, you didn't really hurt me." She rubbed the joint where her jaw met her skull. The muscle there was aching.

"I think we still have some time before they're ready to go." He gave her that devilish grin he had developed over the past few weeks.

"What would you like to do?" She couldn't believe he was still excited after that, what else could he possibly want? She had thought for sure that after that he would have been completely satisfied, although she also didn't think he would last as long as he did, or take control like that. It was a new and exciting side to Alistair. She had to admit that him taking control like that had turned her on a bit, after she got over being a bit frightened that he might indeed hurt her, or suffocate her.

He helped her up off the ground and pushed her against the tree he had been leaning against earlier. He deftly removed her leather armor from her legs as well as the small clothes she had been wearing. He kneeled on the ground and nuzzled her where her legs met. "Grab that branch above you hun."

She looked at him, a bit confused, then she did as he asked. He then spread her legs apart and picked them up, resting a thigh on each of his shoulders as he slid his tongue between her lips, opening her to be fully explored. Sareyna gasped with shock and held tighter onto the branch trying to support some of her weight for him. She gasped and moaned as he ran his tongue around her opening. He slid his tongue inside and tasted her. She tasted slightly sweet and musky.

He used his tongue to explore inside her, slipping his tongue in and out of her. She moaned and rocked her hips slightly against him. He swirled his tongue right inside her opening before thrusting deeper, several times. He then slid his tongue up a little higher and found the tight little knot that made her scream so often when they were in her tent. This time, instead of using his fingers he gently suckled it and she moaned loudly.

Encouraged, he sucked it a little harder and was rewarded with another throaty moan. He started to alternate between sucking it and running his tongue back and forth as well as up and down over it quickly. Sareyna continued to rock her hips back and forth against him, moaning and arching her back.

He noticed she was getting considerably wetter and decided to take his right hand off her thigh and slid a finger into her. She bucked her hips against him and cried out. He paused for a second to make sure he hadn't hurt her; this was new territory for him. She pushed against his hand and mouth moaning impatiently so he decided to continue. He moved his finger in and out of her in time with his tongue's coaxing.

Sareyna was soon calling his name moaning louder and louder. He melted a little inside; he loved the sound of her crying out his name in passion. He was sure everyone had heard her by now and didn't care.

Her skin became hotter and slicker as he kept up a steady pace. He was in an awkward position trying to keep moving his finger while he swept his tongue back and forth across her swollen nub and occasionally sliding his mouth over it to suck it gently. She was rocking against him constantly now and had started to tighten the muscles in her thighs. He carefully slid a second finger into her, she felt tight around his broad fingers. He stroked in and out of her carefully a few times before resuming his previous pace. She was close to release; he just hoped he could pleasure her before her powerful thighs crushed him.

Sareyna's mind was racing. _"Where did he learn that? I never asked him to do this_." She moaned again loudly as he pushed his fingers deeper into her. She felt herself stretching a little to accommodate his large fingers. She briefly wondered if anything on him was average or small. She tried to relax her legs. She was afraid of hurting him, well more of him not being able to finish what he started because Maker, this was divine. Who knew that being picked up made such a difference in how this felt.

She knew she was close and tried not to buck her hips too hard. She rocked against him crying out in pleasure as she neared her peak. Alistair's tongue sped up becoming more insistent.

"Oh…Alistair…Oh…." And then her words faded into cries of pleasure as she reached her orgasm and her body went rigid with her release. The waves flowing through her like magic. She nearly screamed when Alistair didn't stop but instead licked around her opening and tasted her wetness, he removed his fingers and delved back into her with his tongue. She was so sensitive she rocked against him and cried out as he slid his tongue around inside of her, tasting as much of her as he could.

He ran his tongue over her hyper sensitive skin and she shivered. He delved deeply inside of her again with his tongue. He used his fingers to work over her clit quickly; she moaned again thrashing against him a little. She had a second smaller orgasm and Alistair eagerly licked her clean again. He slowed his tongue finally and started to pull away a little. "Ali?"

He set her down and stood up. He licked and sucked his fingers clean before responding. "Yeeesss?"

She shuddered seeing him suck her juices off his fingers. She shook her head to clear it then she giggled to see his face was all wet.

"What are you laughing at?" He kissed her deeply crushing her lips beneath his. It was a possessive kiss and she knew it. He was clearly staking his claim. She tasted herself as he continued to probe her mouth with his tongue, and wondered if he could taste himself as well. He ran his tongue over the soft velvetiness of her mouth. Sucking on her lower lip and then nipping it lightly.

When he finished she sagged against him, panting for breath. She put her small clothes and leathers back on with shaky hands. "Where did you learn that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Did you like it? Was it okay?" He was reverting back to bashful, unsure Alistair now that they were both spent.

"Okay? Are you kidding? Did you hear me? I don't think I've ever felt anything so…I don't know…amazing…incredible…deliriously wonderful?" Most men did a bare minimum, so they could get to other things. And women, well women could be selfish too.

He pulled a couple pieces of bark from her hair smiling. He knew any skill he had came from curiosity and listening to her reactions to see what she liked; him liking the way she tasted probably helped too. "Well I guess Zev knew what he was talking about then." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"You talked to him about us? About what we do?" She was shocked.

"No, he talks to me about what we do. You're not exactly quiet dear. Although, he said he hears me growling sometimes too. Do I growl?"

She started laughing. She rummaged through her pack and found a piece of cloth for him to wipe his face clean with and handed it to him. "Yeah, you do sometimes. I like it; it means I'm making you happy."

They walked slowly back to their friends and sat down, to rest at least a little before starting out again.

"**Alistair**!"

"Huh" he looked at Zev. "What?"

Zevran laughed "I asked if you were ready for something to eat?"

"Oh yeah, I could eat." Alistair looked at 'Reyna and smiled from ear to ear. 'Reyna just blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Penny For Your Thoughts**

Sareyna was laying on her side, her back pressed against Alistair's chest. His arm was draped over her waist, she was safe, she didn't just feel it, she knew it. She knew he would protect her heart with the same fierceness that he protected her on the battlefield.

His slow and steady breathing was calming her. She went through this almost every night. She had difficulty falling asleep. In the dark of the night all her shadows came back to her and tried to eat her alive.

During the day she easily kept them at bay. There were so many decisions to make during the day, a large group of people to keep smiling for. It was easy to ignore the voices that tried to pull her into the darkness that had blossomed inside of her.

In the beginning, the loss of her family had left a gaping hole inside her. Neither grief over all the family and friends she had lost, nor the hope that her brother might be alive could fill it. So anger had found a purchase, and it had blossomed into rage and had been trying to overwhelm her since. Only the constant fighting helped to keep it from over flowing.

Sareyna took a deep breath trying to push the thoughts away. She tried to concentrate on the man whose bedroll she now shared. She thought about how he was more truly a knight than most men who actually held the title. Even on the battlefield he was gallant, automatically protecting the mages, rogues or injured as necessary. He constantly put himself in peril to protect their companions.

He wasn't afraid of his emotions, he felt things deeply. He had a strong moral compass, one she could rely on to help her make decisions when she was feeling angry or bitter. He hadn't pressed her for information on her past and she was grateful that he just accepted her as she was, flaws and all. He had even started to pierce her own cynicism a bit. He was beautiful inside and out.

What was wrong with her that she was having a hard time loving such a great man? She wasn't sure what she was feeling but shouldn't love make the rage go away? Shouldn't love make the pain stop?

Maybe what she felt for Alistair was just an emotional response to being in mortal danger everyday. Was she just using him to ease the stress? Maybe she was just clinging to him because he was too naïve to see how damaged she was, and thought she was wonderful.

She hoped not. Although she wasn't sure if she loved him, there were so many things about him that she did love. He had truly the most charming, most disarming smile she had ever seen. Even after all these months it still made her weak in the knees.

Alistair was the most skilled warrior she had ever met. It had completely surprised her when he had been so awkward when talking to her at first. He was so skilled on the battlefield, and almost graceful. Watching him spar was like watching a dance. She had been surprised by how fast he moved in all that heavy armor. It made her head spin trying to figure out how much training it must have taken for him to be that powerful, graceful and fast in that armor. She loved how his talent made fighting easier on the rest of them, loved his skill in battle.

Most of all she loved his sense of humor. She appreciated his sarcasm, being versed in it herself. It was adorable how he always tried to deflect personal questions with humor. And possibly her favorite, she loved how he teased Morrigan. He kept her laughing, even in the middle of all the chaos surrounding them constantly. She was very thankful for it, and him.

She felt the darkness start to recede. The need to sleep was starting to overwhelm her. As much as she was having a hard time figuring out exactly what she felt for Alistair. What she did know was that sleep claimed her hours sooner since she had started sleeping in his strong arms.

Sareyna snuggled back against Alistair. He murmured something she couldn't quite make out. Then she felt him kiss her head. He whispered "Come on 'Reyna, go to sleep. The monsters are gone for now." She smiled to herself, if he only knew. She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her.

He heard her breathing change and he was glad she had finally fallen asleep. She always seemed to have a hard time falling asleep. He still wasn't exactly sure why that was, she kept saying the same thing whenever he asked. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." And of course that made him worry all the more.

She didn't seem to be afraid of the dreams. When he was in the Warden compound he had known several Wardens who tried not to sleep as long as they could because they found the dreams so disturbing, especially in the months preceding Ostagar. More and more of the Wardens had trouble sleeping.

She seemed less stressed lately, but it hadn't improved her sleep. He had even gotten up the nerve to ask if there was anything he could help her with so that there wasn't so much resting on her shoulders. She had taken him up on the offer, asking him to keep track of what supplies they had and what supplies they needed, as well as setting up watch schedules.

The only other thing he could think of was her missing her family. He really didn't know how to help her with that. When he had been missing Duncan and grieving, she had helped him, he wished he knew how to help her. Even when he tried she would tell him that she didn't want to talk about it.

He had been worried that perhaps he had done something to upset her. The more time he spent with her the more he noticed she would get that guarded look when they were talking. It didn't seem to be related to any one topic. Was his ineptitude in a relationship causing her pain and she was hiding it to spare his feelings?

He hoped that was not the case. How was he supposed to learn, or fix it, if she didn't tell him when there was a problem? She didn't seem to have a problem talking to him when she had concerns though. Granted, it was not usually a personal nature, but he was not quite sure why that would be different.

Mostly he felt terrible that she couldn't sleep because holding her in his arms at night helped him drift right off to sleep. It felt to him like it was exactly where she belonged. He may still be learning about her, and having a relationship, but this he was sure of.

He usually listened to Wynne when she offered him advice. But when it came to him and 'Reyna she was completely wrong. Feeling like there was something to work, to live for was a good thing. Sleeping soundly for the first time in months was a good thing. 'Reyna was a good thing. And Wynne could mind her own business about it.

He decided to catch some more sleep before it was his turn at watch. Besides, laying here trying to figure out what was keeping 'Reyna awake was netting no results. He might be a bit smarter than he let on, but when it came to women he really was clueless. Alistair nuzzled Sareyna's neck before he drifted off to sleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks For Nothing**

Entering Redcliffe had brought revelations from them both. They were both worried their secrets would be revealed by the Arl. Sareyna had only met him a time or two but it was possible he would remember her. Alistair knew the Arl would remember him.

"Look, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something. I..umm…probably should have told you earlier." Alistair wouldn't look her in the eye, and he looked decidedly nervous.

"What's on your mind?" Sareyna wondered why he had become so ashen.

"I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me right? That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and Arl Eamon took me in, right? The reason he did that was because; well because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my…half brother I suppose."

Sareyna was shocked. Alistair was a prince? Wow, that was way bigger than her secret. Alistair seemed to be sweating bullets so she decided to put him out of his misery. "So…That means you're not just a bastard but a royal bastard." She smiled, hoping he would relax a little once they were jesting.

"Ha, yes. I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often. I would have told you but…it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone." He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Everyone who knew either resented me for it or coddled me…even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry."

"I think I understand." In fact, she understood perfectly.

"Good, I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it anyhow. At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

"Are you sure? You're not hiding anything else?"

"Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That's it, just the prince thing." He smiled at her looking relieved.

"You're a prince. Somehow I find that very…thrilling." She was also a little weirded out that her lover was the brother of her deceased friend Cailan. And now that he had said it she wondered how she could have missed it. Sure, his hair was a little darker, and he was a little tan but he unmistakably looked like both Cailan and Maric, even had the same charming lop sided smile.

"Oh!" He smiled. "Did I just find the one damn decent thing about my birthright? I Think I did." Getting serious again he said. "I have no illusions about my status, however. It's always been made very clear that I'm a commoner and now a Grey Warden and in no way in line for the throne. And that's fine by me. No, if there's an heir to be found its Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood but he is Cailan's uncle and more importantly he's very popular with the people. Though if he's really as sick as we've heard…Oh, no…I don't want to think about that. I really don't. So, there you have it, now can we move on and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some nobody who was to lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens ."

She smiled at him wryly. "And what does that make me?"

Without skipping a beat he retorted. "The reason why I say I was lucky."

She smiled at him. Sometimes he was so sweet it almost gave her a toothache. Deciding there was no time like the present she added. "Actually, I'm Sareyna Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever's youngest child."

Alistair's jaw dropped, he was in shock. Right, he knew she was from Highever, and her family was obviously wealthy, he knew that from her gear. But the Teryn's daughter? She was the daughter of the top ranking noble in all of Ferelden, pretty much second only to the throne.

She didn't act like any noble he had ever met. No wonder she had acted so calmly when he had told her his secret. She had a huge one of her own. That wasn't why she found the prince thing thrilling was it? No, she didn't really seem like she was doing anything more than flirting with him. Besides, she wasn't that shallow.

He decided to use her words. "You're not hiding anything else?"

She laughed and hugged him. "Well you know about my unholy love of apples, and you play with my hair more than I do, so no. Just the Cousland thing."

Alistair laughed with her and the headed into Redcliffe, both feeling relieved that their secrets were out and they were no worse for wear.

Sareyna was exhausted. She and her companions had been fighting the undead all night. She was covered in bone dust from the ones who were skeletons. Worse though was the muck covering her from those who were dead but not skeletons.

When they had gone into the Chantry to let Bann Teagan know that the danger had passed he had politely _suggested_ that they might want to clean up. As the Chantry was on the small side they only had a Revered Mother living there. So there was only one tub. Her companions had agreed to let Leliana use the tub as she was injured the worst.

She had been filling the corpses coming from the lake with arrows when undead coming in from another dock came up behind her and stabbed a dagger in her back by her right shoulder. She was injured but would make a full recovery. The villagers filled the tub with hot water for Leliana while the rest of them trudged down to the lake.

They cleaned themselves quickly and then tackled cleaning their armor before heading back to the Chantry. Wynne healed Leliana's now cleaned wound and they all headed to the front of the Chantry. Teagan gave a long boring speech. "_It's a good thing he's good looking or they might actually start throwing things at him_." Sareyna thought as she watched the weary villagers starting to grumble between themselves.

Once the villagers had headed back to their homes she joined Teagan next to the windmill. He told them about a secret family entrance that needed his ring to open it when suddenly Sareyna heard a terrible screechy voice calling Teagan's name.

Looking up she saw a haggard woman wearing too much makeup on her aging face coming down the hill. She was wearing a ridiculous dress. "_Oh great a noble, I hate nobles_," Sareyna thought. When Teagan called her Isolde she really hated her. But since they had already assured Teagan they would help she listened to what Isolde had to say.

Well until she made that disgusted face and was so rude to Alistair. Teagan tried gallantly to smooth things over by explaining that they were Grey Wardens, even when he explained that they had saved his life, she still couldn't use a civil tone when addressing them.

Sareyna lost her patience. "Listen, Isolde, I know you're used to getting your way all the time, whether it's getting the dress you want or sending an innocent child away because your pride was hurt and you're too damn selfish to think about anyone else's feelings, especially the child's. But personally, I tend not to trust a heartless, and obviously lying 'chienne' when she comes begging for help. Especially when she is saying she can only take one person for help when a whole castle full of guards were unable to help. So, what are you hiding?"

"That's a rather impertinent accusation." Isolde responded testily.

"Not if it's true." Sareyna glared right back. Alistair was standing next to her obviously not sure what to do. He was shuffling his feet and looking decidedly uncomfortable although he couldn't help the slight grin on his face.

Teagan agreed to go back to the castle with Isolde but pulled Sareyna and Alistair aside asking them to go to the castle as well but to go via the secret entrance. He obviously didn't trust Isolde either. Alistair and Sareyna agreed to take Teagan's ring.

"You didn't need to do that, Love." Alistair said, still smiling.

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to." Sareyna kissed him briefly and smiled.

"Uh, so what is a 'chienne'?" He asked her.

Her smile widened and she replied. "Ask Leli later."

With that they headed off. In the dungeon they found a blood mage who filled them in a bit more on what was happening in the castle. Isolde had hired a blood mage to teach her son Connor to control his magic so that the Circle of Magi wouldn't take him away. Loghain had hired the blood mage, Jowan, to poison the Arl. Sareyna decided to let Jowan try to come up with an idea to undo the damage that had been done so far.

Once they had battled their way to the main hall they were confronted with Isolde and Connor. They ended up having to fight a poor enchanted Teagan. Once the possessed boy left the room and Teagan seemed back to himself Sareyna rounded on Isolde, twice as angry now.

"So it seems we can add intentionally endangering family to your list of lovely qualities. Wow, Isolde with 'pious' women like you, it is no wonder the Maker left you."

Alistair gave Sareyna a look that told her that was enough. She knew she was being harsh to the woman but she was completely obnoxious and was completely ungrateful. Her lies had killed so many people and she didn't even care. She didn't even care what was best for her son, only herself. She knew, as everyone in Thedas knew that young untrained mages could be dangerous, and could become possessed by demons. She also knew that blood mages could be dangerous. She didn't care that she had put Connor's as well as everyone else's life in danger, so long as she got what she wanted.

Jowan advised them that the demon could be defeated in the fade, but they would need to use blood magic and it would kill whosever blood they used. When Isolde had made probably the first unselfish gesture in her life by offering her life to save her son Sareyna had been almost giddy.

Alistair had immediately and vociferously objected. When Sareyna thought about it she had to admit using blood magic was probably not the right choice. Trading one life, no matter how useless, for another was wrong. Not to mention that they needed the Arl's help and killing his wife probably would not win them any favor.

So they had decided to hurry off to the Circle of Magi to get lyrium and more mage's to perform the ritual. They had left most of their party in Redcliffe to help in case the demon possessing Connor started causing trouble again while they were gone.

They brought Wynne since they thought she could help them convince the mages. She also brought Alistair and Zevran since they could move quickly. They needed to make it to the circle and back as fast as possible to prevent further death.

They made the trip to the Circle and back quickly. The mages and Wynne were able to save Connor and defeat the demon. Sareyna had never seen Alistair look so ill. Wynne had asked for his help and he had nodded and stood over her while she was in the Fade.

Sareyna honestly thought Alistair might pass out. She felt rather ill herself. She wasn't sure if either of them would be able to bring themselves to kill her if necessary. She tried to calm herself with the thought that Wynne was a very strong mage and was technically already possessed.

Connor was saved and Isolde was spared. The Arl was still alive but still ill. As soon as they had saved the rest of her family Isolde immediately begged them to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes to save the Arl as well. No matter how much Sareyna wanted to tell Isolde to do it herself she knew that they needed the Arl's help. So she agreed to see what they could do.

Teagan offered to let them stay in the castle for the night. But Sareyna had no desire to spend the night in a castle full of dead people. The idea made her think of Highever and what had happened there so she had declined and sped out of the castle as fast she could.

They finally had the camp set up and all Sareyna wanted to do was to go to her tent and sleep for a week. Alistair wanted to talk to her first though. She was astounded when he had thanked her for saving all of the Arl's family. She should have been surprised that he had wanted to save even Isolde, but she knew Alistair. No matter how horrible Isolde had been to him he didn't want her unnecessarily injured.

Talking to Alistair had reminded her of searching the Arl's study. She reached into her pack and pulled out something she had found a few days before hand. She handed the pendant to Alistair. She told him she had found it in the castle in a study.

He was surprised both at getting the pendant back and that Eamon seemed to have fixed it and held on to it for him. Alistair had a lot to think about that night as they went to sleep. This time, Sareyna was able to drift to sleep quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**May I Be Struck by Lightning**

The last two nights they had been in their tent together he had had a difficult time restraining himself. He knew what his body wanted but his mind had been reluctant. He didn't want to give himself to her completely heart, soul and body if she wasn't going to be completely his as well. He wasn't sure he could wait anymore. He loved her; he knew it, although he had yet to voice it. He hoped that she felt the same way.

The humming in his body never stopped now. It was slowly driving him insane. He made more and more frequent trips to secluded spots with 'Reyna and he woke her up so often at night they were both sleep deprived. He never felt more than a few minutes relief. She sensed his discomfort and did everything she could think of to help him. She was very talented and determined.

Even though she had made sure that his body had been satisfied before they slept he had been restless and irritable. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so frustrated. Being with her in her tent each night had been like playing with fire. His body hummed under her touch. And like a moth he ventured ever closer, sensing the danger but inexorably drawn to it.

She had this odd habit of holding her breathe when she was really aroused that he didn't quite understand. But the satisfaction of her loud guttural screams when he had succeeded in fully pleasing her was completely worth it. As a matter of fact, looking back at the last two nights in particular she had seemed almost glowing.

She was trying to be careful about seeming too happy around him; they were on their way back to Ostagar after all. He knew she was worried about seeming insensitive or heartless. He appreciated the thought but was annoyed she thought he needed to be coddled. She had the weirdest ideas sometimes. If anything, he thought that seeing her openly happy even when heading back to the site of such disaster might cheer him up a little.

He had been in such a foul mood lately. 'Reyna was tiptoeing around him, when she came near him. His foul mood seemed to have scared her off a bit. Still, she had done anything he asked her too, as often as he asked her too. He was learning that there was a part of him that was not so different from Zev, much as he hated to admit, and you could be sure he would never admit it out loud.

'Reyna had tried very hard to break him out of this foul mood. He had no idea there were so many things you could do with each other without actually doing…that. Still, he wished he could just come out and tell her he loved her. Or maybe convince himself that he didn't need her love before they were together.

He had volunteered to look for wood for the fire so he could try to screw up the courage to tell her he loved her or to ask her to be with him completely. So far, he had no luck with either. He kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't really all that different from what they had already been doing.

Unfortunately, he didn't really believe that. Maybe it would be enough that he loved her even if he couldn't say it or wasn't sure she felt the same. He knew she cared for him; it obviously wasn't something purely sexual for her, if she was looking for that she could have it at any time with the assassin. So obviously, she cared for him, and wanted to be with him. He wasn't sure it translated to love, but it was something. He supposed it was now or never, time to see how brave he really was.

Alistair became more and more miserable the closer they got to Ostagar. She almost wanted to turn back, but she thought of Wynne's words, her warning that her relationship with Alistair could endanger their goal to end the blight. So, as much as she wanted to save him from pain, they were going.

They would see what the documents said and then try to find any bodies they could and give them a proper cremation. She felt it was the least they could do for those who had sacrificed their lives to try to save the country.

She knew it would only get worse. She tried her best not to let it get to her. He didn't yell at her or anything; he just grumbled and growled a lot. She had been trying to cheer him up but nothing worked. She wanted to tell him how she felt, now that she had finished arguing with herself and just admitted to herself that she loved him, and that despite what Wynne thought, it was a good thing.

If anything, love had given her more motivation to save the world from the Blight. She actually had something to live for now. It was hard to care about saving everyone else when your life had been so completely destroyed. Vengeance, while providing some motivation, only takes you to the point where you get your revenge, after that it wasn't very useful.

She had been talking with Leli when Alistair had left the camp. She figured it was for wood as there was still no fire. She had been waiting for him to come back to camp. Leli had suggested that there was never really a perfect time to tell someone you love them, especially when any day could be your last. So she had decided that as soon as he came back she would tell him.

She was pacing back and forth in front of their tent when he came back. He stopped at the edge of camp trying once more to find some courage. Watching her was making him anxious. Clearly, something was upsetting her. He figured it was probably him. He could kick himself, like she needed to worry about more things. He decided if she could face all the things she did everyday, then he could do this.

"'Reyna?" Alistair felt himself flinch when she jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned and looked at him and smiled. It didn't seem to quite touch her eyes, she still seemed anxious. "_Maker, just let the sky open and strike me down with lightening for making her look like that."_ He thought to himself.

"Ali, oh good, I wanted to talk to you."

"Me too." He started. He wanted to get this done quickly before he lost his nerve. "Can I go first?"

"Uh, sure." She looked positively pale now so he went on quickly.

"I guess I don't really know how to ask you this. Uh...How do I say this?" He looked at her and then down at the ground. "Oh, you think it would be easier but every time I'm around you I feel as if my head is about to explode. And I can't think straight." She was watching him, clearly waiting for him to continue. "Here's the thing. Being near you makes me crazy but I can't imagine being without you…not ever." She looked a little surprised but hadn't said anything or run away screaming so he figured it was still safe. "I don't know how to say this, another way. I… I want to spend the night with you, here in camp. " he rushed on afraid to stop now. "Maybe this is too fast, I don't know. But I know what I feel. I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn't even have met. We sort of stumbled into each other. And despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between all the fighting and everything else. I really don't want to wait anymore. I…I've never done this before, you know that. I want it to be with you." He looked at her and with some force of will was able to hold her gaze.

"And by spend the night, you don't mean just sleep in the same tent as, right?" She held his gaze, her eyes clouded a bit.

"Right, I want us to be together, completely." He was watching her carefully and was a little worried. She looked like she was going to run away, or maybe cry.

Well, here she was again, being used, for someone else's comfort. Having been encamped with troops before a battle it was something she was familiar with. She had even done it herself on one occasion. She had thought that Alistair was different. She thought she meant something to him. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he didn't love her, she was damaged, used. She wasn't whole, part of her heart was dead, it died with her family.

Not to mention, according Alistair her womb would be barren for life. She'd be a terrible mother anyways; she had no desire for children. At least she had found out before they had slept together. Normally, sex did not mean much if anything to her, but this courtship with Alistair and how much she loved him gave it a whole new dimension. And that was why she just couldn't let him use her.

"Alistair, I love you, I want you to know that. But I…just…no." She looked down at the ground.

Alistair couldn't believe what he was hearing, first she said she loved him but then in almost the same breath said she didn't want to be with him. "What? Why? Did I do something…I mean, well…just why?" There was a terrible pain in his chest, a constricted, burning feeling.

"Because you don't really want to be with me Alistair, you're looking for a way to feel better. And you think I'm it."

He could see that her eyes were glistening. He had hurt her, again. But he needed to know how so he could fix it, clear the pain from her eyes and to make the pain in his chest stop. "What are you talking about? I want to be with you because I love you and I've been thinking about it for months." Alistair was really confused he couldn't figure out what she meant by a way to feel better.

"So, why haven't you said anything before?"

He had seen this before, covering her pain with anger. She was being accusatory now which was making him feel defensive. "Because I love you and I didn't know if you loved me or not and I wanted it to be special. I wanted to be special, to you. Then I realized tonight that I am special to you. You would not be staying with me in our tent every night if you didn't think so. As stupid as it sounds, yes I _just_ figured it out."

"So, this isn't about Ostagar?" 'Reyna was looking at him again confusion on her face.

He felt himself flush; he knew he was probably a dark red. "No, I've been thinking of this almost constantly since…the tree."

As quickly as it had appeared the pain was gone, 'Reyna started laughing "Oh, you poor bastard."

The pain in his chest started ebbing away. "Hey, that's _royal_ bastard, remember." He chuckled, glad her pain was gone. He still didn't understand why that pain showed up so often. Something had hurt her; he only hoped he could fix that pain somehow and erase it forever.

He smiled his most charming smile at her and was rewarded by her biting her lower lip. A sure sign that she had let her defenses down. He relaxed as well; he hadn't realized how tense he had been. 'Reyna reached out her hand to him and smiled, it was almost a shy smile, not something he had ever thought to see on her; it was enchanting. But her words were bold and made his heart skitter.

"Well then my Prince, lets head inside the tent and I'll make it up to you."

Before following her, he pulled her against him and kissed her, rubbing her lower back until she relaxed against him. Breaking free from the kiss he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Sareyna." He felt her shudder against him and slid his hand away from her lower back to take her hand in his. After a few seconds she pulled her weight off him and stood on her own two feet. He smiled at her again and then ducked into the tent, 'Reyna followed seemingly lost in a daze.

Sareyna was utterly lost. She had started off thinking Alistair had wanted to end things when he had surprised her in front of the tent. His face was so serious and he seemed upset. Then she was hurt and angry thinking he wanted to use her as a way to alleviate the pain of heading to Ostagar. And then Alistair had told her he loved her. Actually, loved her, she couldn't believe it. Now they were in the tent and he wanted to be with her, in every way. She hoped she could be everything he thought she was.

He watched as she slowly undressed. He liked to watch her reveal herself to him. Like she was unwrapping a gift just for him. He realized that at this point that was exactly what she was doing. He was excited and a little scared; worried he would be terrible and not able to please her.

She slid her tunic up over her head to reveal her caramel colored skin and the band of fabric holding her ample breasts. Alistair smiled when he realized it was the one he bought her to replace the one he had cut off her all those months ago. She reached behind herself to unfasten the band making her breasts strain against the fabric for a moment. Alistair's fingers itched to touch her, but he forced himself to stay still.

The cloth fell to the floor without ceremony and her breasts were free. They were beautiful; high and round, they were good sized, perfect for his large hands, with the most beautiful nipples, dusty rose, and already getting hard, just from the feel of his gaze. He ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips waiting for her to continue.

She sat on the floor of the tent to untie and remove her boots, sliding off one than the other and setting them in the corner before standing back up. She quickly unlaced her trousers and he noticed her hands were trembling. Now this was interesting, she was nervous?

He remained silent as she slid the trousers down her long legs. She had wrapped them around him plenty of times when they had been experimenting before and he tried to push away the thought of those legs around him while he was inside of her. He was failing and felt himself starting to get hard. He took a deep breath trying to relax.

'Reyna stepped out of her trousers and paused to look at him before untying her small clothes and removing them. She stood there, naked in front of him. He slowly took it all in, from her ankles, up her long muscular legs. He paused briefly at the apex of her legs before moving up again, over her abdomen, mostly smooth with a few scars. He scanned over her ribs, pausing briefly, taking in the scar that started on her ribs, before continuing upwards. He took in her breasts again, the nipples still puckered. Her skin looked so delicate over her collarbones and along her neck. Alistair swallowed hard. "Can you take your hair down please?"

'Reyna did, taking the leather thong out of her hair and shaking it down. She quickly ran her fingers through the long black tresses and they fanned out down her back and across her shoulders. Alistair smiled remembering the smell of her hair, and how soft it felt. She looked so different with it down, especially now that she was naked. During the day when it was tied up she looked like an Amazonian battle goddess, hard and deadly. And tonight she looked soft and sensual.

She was biting her lip again and finally he looked into her eyes. His voice was deeper and a little husky when he spoke. "Turn around, please."

'Reyna shivered a little and turned around. He felt a little shiver of his own in response and looked her over. Her shoulders were slender, but more muscular than one might think for a rogue, due to her wielding two longswords instead of daggers. Her scar stretched across most of her back and was a stark contrast to the otherwise unblemished skin of her back.

Her buttocks were firm and gently rounded. He skimmed back down her legs, pausing at the back of her knees where he knew she was sensitive. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat; he had no idea why he was so nervous. He had seen this all before, granted not at the same time.

He decided taking control would help him with his nervousness, then they would move at his pace, that she liked it was an added bonus. "'Reyna, come undress me." 'Reyna turned around, her breasts swinging with the movement and was in front of Alistair in a flash. He chuckled a little. "In a hurry are we?"

"It's a bit disconcerting just standing there while you stare at me."

"Well I enjoyed it thoroughly. You're beautiful."

'Reyna leaned forward and kissed him, and slid her hands under his tunic, sliding it up his chest and finally breaking the kiss to pull it off over his head. She took a step back and looked at him. "Mmm, I never get tired of seeing that."

"Hey, I'm a person you know, not just a well muscled chest." He said with mock indignation.

"Oh you are?" She asked in an innocent voice and then batted her eyelashes at him. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Well I suppose we better see the rest of you then, just to make sure."

With that she kneeled in front of him and Alistair almost groaned. Whenever he saw her like that he got all sorts of terrible, wonderful ideas in his head. 'Reyna was lifting his leg and tugging on the boot she had just untied and Alistair had to pay attention so he wouldn't lose his balance. She repeated the process with the other boot and then inched closer, looking up at him while she slowly untied his trousers.

Alistair twitched when her fingers brushed against him straining against the trousers. 'Reyna didn't speed up or even seem to notice as she slowly pulled the trousers down and held them so Alistair could step out of them.

As soon as he had his balance he felt her nuzzling him through his small clothes. Alistair's hand automatically reached down to tangle in her hair. She nuzzled him for a few more seconds eliciting a few moans before she pulled back and unlaced his small clothes, pulling them off him. Alistair moaned in relief and 'Reyna smiled at him. The one that said he was in trouble.

Sareyna ran the tip of her finger along his length, then he was inside her mouth, all of him. Alistair gasped in surprise and clutched at 'Reyna's shoulder to try to steady himself. He knew she had a hard time taking all of him. 'Reyna slid him almost completely out of her mouth, flicking her tongue back and forth over the ridge between the shaft and the head. As she slid back down his length she moaned a little and he felt the vibrations all the way to his lower abdomen.

He was constantly surprised by her, she had taken him into her mouth many times before, but these were new skills he hadn't experienced yet. As his hips started working back and forth he realized that this really wasn't going to last too long, he liked stroking into her mouth too much.

He was briefly concerned that he might not be able to become aroused again, and then almost laughed; she could excite him with barely a touch. Sareyna seemed to know what he liked better than he did himself. Alistair felt the tension in his lower abdomen building and 'Reyna must have felt the change as well. She moaned around him in satisfaction.

Alistair growled a little and grabbed 'Reyna's hair roughly. He jerked his hips back and forth faster stroking deeper into her mouth and throat. 'Reyna didn't fight him, she made low moaning noises and as the vibrations traveled down his length it was over. He thrust deeply one more time and released into his love's mouth. He twitched when he felt her swallow. He was a bad, bad man, but that was always amazing.

She leaned back letting Alistair slip from her mouth slowly, giving him time to get his bearings. Alistair took a few deep breaths calming himself. 'Reyna stood up and he pulled her into a deep and searing kiss. 'Reyna pushed herself against him and he slid his hand down to press against her lower back. She ground herself against him slowly. He moaned against her and pulled away.

She didn't even open her eyes completely before he had swept her up into his arms. He hooked one arm under her knees and holding her around her back with the other. She shrieked a little when he picked her up. He laughed softly and carried her to the bedroll and laid her down softly.

He joined her, running his fingers over her soft skin. He started at her collarbone, traced across the delicate skin. He traced down between her breasts to her abdomen. He stilled his hand and leaned forward to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. He rolled it with his lips and tongue, 'Reyna's back arched slightly. Alistair slid the hand that was on her abdomen to her inner thigh, his rough skin teasing the soft skin.

He put gentle pressure on the inside of her thigh urging her to spread her legs. He released her nipple and blew a gentle breath across it. 'Reyna shuddered and moan softly. Alistair ran one of his fingers gently and lightly between 'Reyna's legs, teasing her. She tried to push against Alistair's hand but he pulled it away.

'Reyna whimpered quietly. She turned more towards Alistair and nipped and kissed down his neck eliciting a low growl from him. He pushed her back down and then sat astride her. "If you can't behave I'll have to make you behave." He pinned her wrists over her head and held them there with one of his hands. He rested his weight on his forearm.

He ran the tip of his tongue around the shell of her ear and 'Reyna pressed her breasts against his chest. Alistair took the hint and used his free hand to cup one of her breasts squeezing and massaging it. 'Reyna sighed contentedly and Alistair resumed his tongue's assault using the tip to swirl on her neck under her jaw before kissing and nipping at it.

He ran his thumb over her nipple and smiled as she tried to rub her hips against him. Alistair placed a kiss in the hollow of her throat. He shifted and moved down a bit further settling his legs across her thighs. He bowed his head to take her other nipple into his mouth again as he continued to squeeze and roll the other between his fingers.

'Reyna tried to free her hands from Alistair's grasp. She was always surprised by how strong he was, and how gentle. He made sure she couldn't get free, but was careful not to hurt her. She could arch her back a little but that was it. She tried to wiggle underneath him and groaned in frustration when she could barely move.

"Alistair" She moaned quietly.

Alistair didn't say anything; just ground his erection against her. 'Reyna was panting and gasping. She could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest. She whimpered again "Ali, please let me touch you." Alistair let her wrists go and she twined her fingers into his hair and pulled it lightly.

He picked his head up at her urging and she pulled him into a kiss. She grabbed his shoulder pulling him tight against her with her other hand. She slid her tongue into Alistair's mouth, caressing his tongue with hers. She bit his lower lip lightly and sucked on his tongue making Alistair shiver. He pulled back, breathing hard, his normally amber eyes a dark honey color.

He slid off to her side and slid a hand between her legs again. This time parting her lips and rubbing his finger against her swollen clit. 'Reyna cried out with pleasure and Alistair felt his erection twitch at the sound.

He pulled her into another kiss as he slipped a finger into her wetness. He used his thumb to continue to stimulate her already swollen nub. She was moaning louder and pressing against Alistair's hand as he deepened the kiss. Her moans became more frequent as she became more excited.

Alistair slowly eased a second finger in next to the first. She felt hot and tight around his fingers. As lost as he was to the desire burning through him he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her. He stroked his fingers in and out of her, feeling her stretch around him.

She rocked her hips and after a few minutes Alistair felt the muscles in her legs start to tense and he pulled away from the kiss. She took a breath and held it, closing her eyes. Her hips strained upwards and then her whole body shuddered as she peaked. She let out her held breath with a cry of pleasure. He kept moving his fingers drawing out her orgasm; her face was flushed.

She laid there panting for a moment with her eyes closed. As she regained her senses she opened her eyes and smiled at Alistair. 'Reyna sat up a little and leaned on her elbows. "Come here." She held out her hand and moved her leg to make it easier for him to kneel between her legs. He saw her smile falter a little.

Again, he thought to himself that she looked nervous. Was she nervous that he would hurt her? He watched her take a deep breath; her body seemed to relax a bit more. She pulled him into another kiss and slowly leaned backwards, an arm wrapped around his back so that Alistair was pulled down with her.

Alistair pulled out of the kiss gasping as he felt his erection brush against her wetness for the first time. 'Reyna ran her fingers through Alistair's hair. "Relax, even if this is terrible, we can try again, we have lots of traveling to do." She flashed him a wicked grin.

Alistair laughed and kissed her softly "You see, this is why I love you."

'Reyna kissed him again and reached between them to wrap her fingers around his erection as much as she could. She brushed the tip between her lips, back and forth in the heat and slickness. Alistair tried to stay as still as possible. He didn't want to hurt her or rush things. He was trying to wait for her to be ready.

'Reyna kept teasing him and herself. Using his erection to rub against her clit and swirling it around her opening. They were both breathing hard and Alistair was straining to control himself. Finally, she brought him to her opening and rocked her hips a little. He felt himself begin to slide into her slick heat.

"Uhh." Alistair grunted as all the air rushed out of his lungs. Once he was able to breathe again he looked at his love. She smiled and nodded, grabbing onto his shoulders. Trying as much as he could to restrain himself he slid into her slowly, stopping a couple times when 'Reyna shifted her hips beneath him. She was so very tight; he actually was a little afraid of hurting her, so he took it slowly.

Once he was completely sheathed in her hot wetness he paused again. This time so he could get adjusted, to the feel of her. As soon as he started to move again 'Reyna wrapped one of her legs around his waist. When he slid back into her this time he gasped as the angle allowed him to get deeper into her.

He slid in and out slowly at first. It didn't last long, once he became more comfortable and sure of himself he picked up the pace, driving into her slick heat faster and harder. 'Reyna rocked her hips against him, meeting every thrust, clutching onto his shoulders, holding him close.

Her short nails bit into his shoulders and occasionally scraped down his back. He had no idea that having his back scored like that could feel so erotic, so hot. It urged him to drive into her harder. His hands were gripping her hips roughly. Bruising her was honestly the last thing on his mind.

'Reyna was moaning beneath him. Her cries kept getting louder and louder. The more noise she made, the more noise Alistair wanted her to make. He started alternately biting and gently kissing the skin of her neck.

Almost immediately, he got the response he wanted. She was moaning louder, and then she wrapped her other leg around his waist and squeezed him a little with her thighs. Alistair slipped deeper into her and with more leverage 'Reyna was moving her hips against him with more force. She picked up the pace and wrapped her arms around Alistair's neck and pulled him down towards her.

He moved his hands from her hips to rest on the bedroll on either side of her head. He started to bend down to kiss her but stopped, gasping as 'Reyna started working her hips faster against him, not just sliding up and down his length but gyrating her hips a well, creating completely new sensations. He couldn't move, he had all he could do to hold himself up as she rode him.

What had been amazing was now blindingly ecstatic. He started feeling the familiar tension in his lower abdomen and knew he had to do something; he wanted her to finish too. He started thinking of his templar meditations in an attempt to delay his release.

'Reyna moved her arms so she could grip his shoulders again. She pulled herself tighter against his chest raising herself slightly off the bedroll and changing the position. She must have done something that felt really good for her. Her moans got louder and louder, her breath kept hitching as she rocked her hips back and forth faster and faster.

Alistair still couldn't move, could barely think, but it didn't seem to matter. 'Reyna started gasping his name and her movements became erratic. Her thighs tightened around his waist. He bent his elbows so that he could lay her back down.

'Reyna held her breath, her body going rigid beneath him. She crested and her movements started stilling as the feelings overwhelmed her. Alistair started moving again, enjoying the feeling of her tightening around him. Her hypersensitivity making her shudder under him with each thrust.

He kept watching her, but she had her eyes closed. "Sareyna….look at me." He ground out between his teeth as he was nearing his peak.

She seemed to struggle for a second and then her indigo eyes were watching him. She touched the side of his face and whispered. "I love you Alistair." This time it was Alistair who closed his eyes. His hips stilled, he was buried deep inside her. He twitched and spilled his seed inside her.

He stayed still for another moment; 'Reyna raised her head and kissed him gently. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She was smiling and her eyes were slightly glazed looking. "So does that smile mean this wasn't a total disaster?"

She giggled "Well I don't think so, but I think we will need more testing to be sure."

Alistair laughed and slid off 'Reyna, pulling her against him. "Have I told you yet that I love you?"

She snuggled against him, her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, but I could hear it about a million more times."

"Right, I can handle that, I think." Alistair had never felt so good or so loved in his life. And he knew then, he would never leave her side, never.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brother Mine**

"What do you know about Cailan?" Alistair asked almost in an offhanded manner, they were lounging in their tent late in the evening, getting ready to sleep.

Cailan, what could she possibly tell Alistair about Cailan? That he was a giant flirt, and a bit of a womanizer? That he had tried to seduce pretty much every woman in Highever, and succeeded more times than not?

She remembered them sparring during one of the King's summer visits to Highever._ It was hot out and they were incredibly bored so they decided to see who the better fighter was. Cailan was good, but he was so slow. She bested him again and again. He was getting so frustrated that his face was red with irritation. _

_He came running at her, sword in front; she easily ducked and rolled out of the way tapping him on the back with her sword in the process. Cailan almost went sprawling to the ground, he caught himself and spun around. He seemed to decide to let her come to him then._

_He held his sword at the ready and watched her carefully, she circled him slowly. She was clearly looking for a weakness or an opening. She was taking forever, just circling him and not attacking. She watched him closely; saw that his mind had started to wander. She waited another minute before she attacked._

_Lightning fast, she ran forward and kicked his sword from his now loose grip, and used her shoulder to knock him to the ground. This time he did go sprawling. She stood over him her training sword pointed at his throat. "Do you yield?"_

_He smiled at her and replied. "To you? Always." _

_Sareyna shook her head and moved her sword, as she was about to step away from him he grabbed her leg pulling her down on top of him. She shrieked in surprise at being pulled down. And then again when she felt that he was hard. _

_She started laughing then. "So that's where your mind wandered too. You're always thinking about sex. One of these days it going to get you killed."_

_He held her still on top of him, even though she wasn't fighting to get away. "I just get distracted with daydreams." He ran his finger lightly across her forehead tracing her tattoo. "I love this tattoo; I love what it means about you, that the Dalish respected you so much that they graced you with Vallaslin. If I made you queen you would fight for them wouldn't you?"_

_Exasperated Sareyna replied. "Cailan we've been over this, you are promised to someone else. Not to mention I don't love you. Why do you keep filling your head with these ridiculous thoughts?"_

_Cailan sighed. "I know but can you blame me? You may not love me, but you can at least respect me right? Can you respect the fact that I would like to marry someone I can respect? And maybe love will come later? I don't want to spend my years with a woman who has the personality of an icicle and all she cares about is paper work and tax documents and blah, blah, blah. Sure, she's beautiful but I'll be ready to kill myself inside of a month. Just let me talk to my father?" He smiled his most charming smile at her, brilliant and lopsided._

_Sareyna shook her head no. "What's done is done Cailan, I'm sorry you're so unhappy, but friends is all we were ever meant to be."_

_Cailan begrudgingly let her go and she stood up and strode out of the training area and disappeared into the armory. _

She had thought being around Cailan was dangerous. He was a good friend, but he always wanted more. She had almost felt bad for Anora when the rumors reached Highever of Cailan's infidelities less than a month after they married.

Sareyna's family had visited the castle a couple times after Cailan became king. He would invite her into his sitting room and they would talk late into the night. He said he felt isolated, and he could not even have a decent conversation with Anora. He was so unhappy. Sareyna wished she could help him, she could never have married him, court life wasn't for her and she didn't love him but she wished she could help stop his pain.

She watched over the months and years as he retreated more and more into fantasy. Anora either didn't notice or didn't care. Stories of great heroes, Grey Wardens and griffons filled his head. And a legion of nameless girls slid in and out of his bed. Kingship and Anora killed the laughing, teasing Cailan she had known. Thinking back Sareyna wondered now if that had been Anora's plan all along. So she could rule Ferelden without Cailan interfering.

Sareyna looked at Alistair, he was watching her intently. "That must be some hell of a memory, you totally zoned out. Were you two…" His voice trailed off and he swallowed nervously, he didn't want to even voice the rest of that thought.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "No, we were never together, in any way. Cailan was my friend. I was remembering when I used to beat him whenever we sparred."

Alistair tilted his head a bit. "And what about that memory made you sad?"

Sareyna pressed her lips together; sometimes it frustrated her that Alistair had gotten to know her so well, she couldn't hide anything from him. "After he married Anora, he changed. He was sad and lonely and retreated into fantasies for comfort. I don't know if it was Anora or being King that did it, but something sucked the life right out of Cailan. I was happy at Ostagar to see that he had gotten a little of that spark back. Yes, he liked his women, but he cared about people. All of them, even elves."

Alistair was surprised to hear so much passion in her voice. He understood now her tears at Ostagar when they had found Cailan. She had cared for him. Alistair was a little jealous of Cailan that he had known Sareyna before he had, before she had been through such tragedy. He was also a little jealous of Sareyna because she knew his brother.

He felt terrible that the loss of her family was ultimately what had brought her to the Grey Wardens and was the reason they had met. But he was glad she was there, he loved her and she was giving him a family after a fashion, letting him get to know his brother through her. It was the best present she had ever given him. He wondered what else she might be able to tell him.

"So you must have known my father."

"I did." She replied cautiously. She wanted to be honest with him, but was worried he would get upset.

"Did you like him?" He didn't really know much about his father other than that he had been king.

"I did, he was always very kind to us, even kind to the servants. That's pretty rare. He wanted to do things for himself. I liked that about him, although it drove the servants and the guards crazy. I remember I liked it when he smiled or laughed. He never did either often. He seemed very sad. I assume it was because the queen had died." She finished, wondering if she had said too much, he had never shown any interest in his father before this.

"Maybe it was because she loved Loghain." He nearly whispered.

Sareyna was suddenly sitting up, staring at him. "What?"

"I..uh found my father's journal. It was with Cailan's things in Ostagar." He looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh" She said and then "Oh" in understanding this time. "That explains some things. But why would Cailan have that at Ostagar?" she asked with sudden interest.

"It talks about my father running into Darkspawn. Did you know he went into the Deep Roads, twice?" He sounded incredulous.

"I know he went during the war. My father told me about it. He was in Gwaren when the king came out with Loghain, Rowan, and an elf…what was her name?" She was still trying to remember it when Alistair spoke up.

"Katriel." He replied blandly.

"Yeah her, was that in there?"

"Yes, he killed her. He loved her and he killed her. Loghain made him do it. She deserved it in a way, but he was different after that. His writing changed, so I'm guessing that he did too." Alistair looked a little sad. "I almost feel bad for him, but it reinforces to me that I don't want to be the king; arranged marriages, hiding love, hiding your half elven children."

Sareyna actually gawked, her mouth opened in a big O of surprise. "What are you saying? You're half elven? Is that why he hid you?" Sareyna was startled, this was all so weird.

"I don't know. I think so. I haven't read the whole journal, I've been kinda skimming through it and there are no dates so I can't be sure. He fell in love with another elf. They had sex in the Deep Roads. Apparently, he had a thing with elves in the Deep Roads. Anyway, she was a Warden and a mage and she gave the baby to him and asked for it to be raised away from court. She said her heritage would be a burden and she saw how miserable he was so she wanted the child to have a 'normal' life. Weisshapt apparently was going to keep her there indefinitely." He paused and then looked at Sareyna. "So, my mom might be an elven mage Warden from Orlais. No wonder Loghain wants me dead." He laughed softly before adding. "I wonder if she's still alive."

Sareyna sat in stunned silence. She had no idea what to say to that. Alistair didn't seem to mind, he mused to himself. "Maybe after the Blight we can look into it."

Sareyna took his hand. "I had no idea."

Alistair shook his head at her. "I don't think the Arl even knew. It would be a very dangerous secret. Sorry, that was a lot to dump on you all at once, I've been reading it for a little while and I've had a hard time absorbing it all. Not to mention his penmanship is terrible. Maric had a very complicated life. Actually, the part I'm having the hardest time digesting is the stuff about Duncan."

"Duncan?" Now she was thoroughly confused, what would Maric have to say about Duncan?

"Maric says Duncan was a cutpurse and a murderer. That he murdered a Grey Warden. Then he was saved from execution by being conscripted, by the Grey Warden's fiancé. She was a Grey Warden too. I don't know if I believe it, it seems crazy and so out of character." Alistair seemed miserable and Sareyna had no words to comfort him. Alistair sighed, pulling her down to snuggle against him again. "We can talk about this more later. Let's get some sleep. Shale can keep watch tonight. Not like she needs sleep."

Sareyna mumbled a confused agreement before trying to sleep with a jumble of confused thoughts in her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Can You Say Irony?**

Sareyna understood that the fight against the blight had taken several unexpected turns. At first it had been strictly because they needed coin for supplies and armor. Even knowing that did not keep Morrigan from grumping about anything that was not strictly to the point of defeating the blight. And as soon as they had recruited Sten he had added his voice to the complaints as well.

When they went to the tower to get the mages to help against the blight the mages ended up needing help defeating blood mages and abominations first. And when they went to Orzammar the dwarves had needed help choosing a king before they could assist against the blight since only a king had the authority to act on the treaties.

They had made an unscheduled stop in Honneleath after receiving a control rod from a merchant. The 'piss and moan squad' as she had come to think of them had made lots of noise about that choice, at least until they had found Shale. Shale was a great companion, a personal battering ram, a never tiring sentry at night, a great source of amusement as she seemed to mock all of them pretty equally and hated birds with great fervor. Her fighting skill, beyond the fact she was made of stone was astonishing. The golem had obviously had training in battle.

Soldier's Peak was a nightmare. Sten told her he felt it could wait until after the Blight had been defeated. Morrigan had chimed in saying that they were never going to get the blight defeated if they were constantly doing favors for anyone and everyone. It had ended up benefiting them in several ways but neither Sten nor Morrigan seemed to realize that.

Even going to Ostagar had been a hassle. They had needed the documents in Cailan's chest. Things had only gotten worse when she agreed with Wynne and Alistair that the Darkspawn shouldn't have Cailan's armor and weapons. So they had set about collecting the pieces and anything else that was of use in the area.

It had actually ended up being a good thing that they had gone back to Ostagar, besides just going for the documents, as they ran into a type of Darkspawn they had not seen before. It was able to raise the dead to fight again. They had followed the damnable thing all over Ostagar before finally being able to face it and take it down.

Alistair and Sareyna had decided to cremate the king's body as well as any others they were able to find. They felt it was the least they could do for the heroes that had given their lives to try to save all of Ferelden. Morrigan was especially put out by the idea, saying they were wasting more time on meaningless rituals.

Of course when they camped that night Morrigan had pulled Sareyna aside. She explained to Sareyna what she had found in her mother's Grimoire. Sareyna listened carefully to Morrigan's tale of how Flemeth lived for so long and what had happened to Flemeth's other daughters. Sareyna knew what was in the Grimoire; Wynne had read it prior to them giving it to Morrigan. However, she did not see how that pertained to the Blight and she voiced as much.

Morrigan had looked at her in disbelief. "You have assisted all we have met that have asked for assistance."

"Right, but I thought you hated when I did that. I am sure you can understand, given your past feelings on doing favors for others and assisting those in need, how I would be surprised that you come to me with this." Sareyna kept her face completely neutral.

"Tis true enough. I have not cared for the distractions. But I do not want to be an empty vessel waiting to be filled. Do you not find me effective in assisting you in your travels? And with Flemeth's real Grimoire I could be infinitely more useful." Morrigan was clearly working hard to be as non abrasive as possible.

"Yes, Morrigan you are very helpful." Sareyna responded simply.

"So would it not be in the interest of stopping the Blight to assist me?" Morrigan was trying to hide her disdain from Sareyna.

Sareyna suppressed a smile at seeing Morrigan so clearly uncomfortable with having to ask for assistance. "Very well Morrigan, I will see what I can do. There are things we absolutely have to do as soon as possible, but when we come back this way, hopefully with the ashes for Arl Eamon, we shall take care of your situation with Flemeth."

Morrigan nodded but said nothing.

Later that same night while talking to Sten he finally decided to tell Sareyna what had happened that caused him to kill the family that had resulted in his being put into the cage in Lothering. He and his fellow traveling companions from the Beresad had been attacked near Lake Calenhad by Darkspawn. They had been overrun and had succumbed to the onslaught of so many Darkspawn. He awoke and a family had found him and had been taking care of him. His sword was missing and Sten had lost his temper and killed them all.

He had not been able to find the sword and so could not go back to Seheron as they would kill him on sight without his sword. So, here was Sten asking a favor, without asking a favor. The idea was absurd, but she had already promised Morrigan she would help her, she figured this could be no worse and so told Sten they would find his sword. He seemed calmed that they would at least try.

Sareyna was about to turn to get some food when a thought struck her. "Uh, if you were attacked by Darkspawn near Lake Calenhad, how did you end up in Lothering? There's a Chantry right in Redcliffe."

Sten merely shrugged his shoulders. Sareyna figured the how wasn't very important. At least they had a starting point. She figured they could take a look at Lake Calenhad soon. There was supposed to be an inn there anyways, maybe they could pick up some useful gossip.

Sareyna ate thinking about the two requests and decided to talk to Wynne and Zevran. She had an idea. Sareyna had come to trust the two with her life lately and more specifically to trust them with secrets. Wynne might try to pretend she found secrets repugnant, but as long as she was in the know she was quite happy to be involved. Unfortunately, Alistair was terrible at keeping secrets. Well except for his _big_ secret apparently.

Sareyna coaxed Wynne and Zevran away from the rest of the group while everyone was still eating. Sareyna often pulled different members of the party aside for strategy meetings so she knew it would not raise suspicions. Once out of ear shot she told them of her plan. She wanted the three of them to go to Flemeth's hut in the Korcari Wilds and get Flemeth's Grimoire. They would need to kill Flemeth no matter what, so there were no repercussions. Wynne and Zevran both agreed.

They were lucky it was Shale's turn at watch. Sareyna asked her if she would mind being on watch all night. Shale readily agreed, as long as Sareyna would tell her why. Sareyna explained their plan to keep the other companions sleeping with a spell while they slayed Flemeth.

Shale agreed to keep the secret so long as their companions would all be safe if Darkspawn or bandits attacked the camp. Wynne explained that loud noise would wake them quickly; they just would not rouse otherwise. Shale seemed satisfied, and glad to be included.

In the middle of the night the three crept off to Flemeth's hut. She had actually been waiting for them and was wide awake. She tried to bargain with them but Sareyna refused. When Flemeth turned into a giant dragon she almost reconsidered.

Sareyna made sure Wynne stayed out of sight and the line of fire so she would be able to heal them if necessary. They would not make it through the night if Wynne was injured. Wynne quickly darted behind a copse of trees and whipped up a blizzard to slow the dragon down, hoping it would do additional damage as dragons were usually susceptible to the cold.

Zevran and Sareyna darted in and out of shadows striking fast and then disappearing before the dragon could find them. When the dragon had begun to tire from blood loss and trying to follow the two rogues Sareyna darted out to take the beast down. She flew across the ground and jumped, impaling one of her swords into the beast's eye.

The dragon shook its head in agony, the blood making Sareyna loose her grip on her sword and she tumbled to the ground hitting hard enough it knocked the air from her lungs. Sareyna laid there mouth working like a fish trying to get air back into her lungs.

Wynne barely caught the movement of the dragons head as it readied to burn Sareyna to a crisp. She got a shield over Sareyna, but just barely. Zevran took the opportunity of the Dragon being distracted to jump onto its neck, using his daggers as hand holds as he stabbed into the dragon one hand over the other, crawling upwards.

The dragon roared in fury and shook its head trying to dislodge Zevran from its neck. Wynne started directing cone of cold at the dragon, trying to draw some of its attention away from Zevran or at least slow the dragon down a little so he could concentrate more on killing the dragon and less on holding on. The dragon was not so easily fooled though and continued to try shaking Zevran off.

Wynne had an idea and started to shoot arcane bolts at the eye already wounded by Sareyna's blade. The dragon roared, reeling from pain. Wynne kept letting the bolts fly moving to a new location every few shots as the dragon was actively seeking her now.

Wynne tripped as she was moving between the next set of trees, too busy watching the dragon to watch her feet, she fell smacking her head sharply on ground. She was a little stunned but made out the sound of a tree falling near her. She pushed herself up onto her knees, as she was about to try to stand she felt a blinding, crushing pain in her ankles and feet.

Wynne screamed at the same time the dragon roared. She hoped Zevran had beaten it as she passed out. She wasn't sure how much later it was when she came back around to see Zevran using one of his longswords to chop at the tree, trying to free her.

He seemed close to done but every blow made the pain in her ankles flare. She was seeing dots swim in front of her eyes with every blow and was afraid she was going to pass out again. She couldn't heal until the tree was off of her, it would be pointless. Finally, Zevran had her free, Wynne screamed as the blood returned to her feet and ankles. Her boots looked oddly flat.

Before she could heal herself Zevran grabbed her up in his arms and ran with her to Sareyna. "Sorry Wynne, but if you don't heal her first she'll probably die. " Wynne looked closely at Sareyna. Although the shield had prevented her from being completely incinerated she was still burned. She was clearly unconscious, her breaths shallow through the wheezes from her burned lungs.

Wynne grabbed Lyrium from her waist pouch, knowing this was going to take a lot of magic. She drank it down quickly and held her hands over Sareyna using her healing touch to find what was damaged inside and healing it. Sareyna had internal bleeding as well as broken bones from the fall.

Once she was done with the internal injuries she drank more Lyrium and started the process of healing Sareyna's burns. Sareyna suddenly woke up screaming and Zevran had to hold her down so Wynne could finish healing her. Growing back the nerves, vessels and skin took a lot out of Wynne.

Once she was done with Sareyna she laid flat resting briefly before she attempted to heal herself. Zevran stayed with Wynne while Sareyna retrieved her sword and tiredly kicked in Flemeth's door. Wynne caught her breath and used another Lyrium potion. She then healed her feet and ankles, trying hard not to cry out. Zevran helped her up and she walked around gingerly for a few minutes to make sure the healing was complete.

When Sareyna was unable to pick the lock on the chest inside the hut she used one of her swords to pop the hinges. She was not digging through that dragon to see if there was a key. She grabbed what was inside. Some robes that looked like the ones Morrigan wore and another Grimoire.

She went back outside. The three of them stood there for a moment, not really sure what to say. They all could have easily died. Zevran had quite clearly saved their lives. Zevran looked uncomfortable and Wynne quickly asked if he was in any pain.

"No, we just need to get back soon. We need sleep, all of us." He looked at the two women who nodded at him.

As they approached the camp Sareyna turned to Wynne. "I know you're opposed to this but to keep it a secret we need to have clean armor and if we want any sleep at all we have no time to clean it."

Wynne pressed her lips together in distaste but nodded her head once in resignation. She cast a quick spell to clean them as well as their armor off.

"Thank you Wynne, I can't express how grateful I am…for everything." Sareyna walked into camp and thanked Shale before heading to her tent. She took off her leathers outside the tent and carried them in with her. Putting them back in the corner before lying down next to Alistair and passing out from sheer exhaustion.

"So do you want to wait until tomorrow to start on the new Grimoire?" Zevran asked Wynne.

Wynne sighed tiredly. "Not really, but I need sleep." With that she headed back to her tent.

Zevran smiled. Pleasantly surprised that not only had they defeated Flemeth and lived, but apparently they had gotten away with it. Zevran had already decided to teach Sareyna his assassin skills, mostly as a reason to get close to her. But after tonight he thought that the skills she already had would be much enhanced by his assassin skills. And maybe if he was lucky she would teach him how she had become so bloody fast.

The next morning Sareyna advised her companions they would be heading to Denerim. Sareyna rolled her eyes when the grumblings began. Everyone wanted to know why they were heading to Denerim. She sighed heavily and told them they needed to go to Denerim to see what information they could get about where Brother Genetivi went as he lived there. They could see what the latest gossip was regarding the civil war as well as the Grey Wardens.

There were also great merchants in Denerim. It was just about the best place to get components for magic. You could find just about any armor you wanted and one of the armorers made custom armor. When there were still a few grumbles she promised them a night at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, with a bed, hot baths, and drinks included. Everyone quit grumbling at that, even Sten.

It took them weeks to reach Denerim. There was always someone to save, bandits to dispatch, or Darkspawn to be killed. It slowed their travel some. Still about a week from Denerim they were attacked by a band of particularly well armed bandits. Once they were defeated the Leader begged for his life.

They found out from him that someone had sent them to kill Leliana. Sareyna and Leliana both knew who would be looking for her. And Sareyna agreed to help Leliana get things settled with Marjolaine, once they reached Denerim. She wasn't going to watch her back against more people that wanted her or one of her companions dead. They had enough of that already.

Finally, they could see Denerim coming into sight. Alistair fell into place beside her and was fidgeting with his gauntlet. Sareyna shook her head. Clearly, he wanted to ask her something. After a few minutes of him fumbling nervously she figured out that he had a half sister in Denerim and wanted to meet her. She readily agreed. It would probably be the easiest thing she did for months.

If she would have known what a disaster Denerim would be she would probably have skipped it and tried to find another way to track down Genetivi. First they went to take care of things with Marjolaine as she was the first place they came across. They had killed her, leaving Leliana inexplicably in tears.

Next had been Alistair's half sister. In her opinion, they should have killed her too. She couldn't remember the last time she had met such a rude, irritating, gold digging woman. Maybe Isolde, but she thought Goldanna's name fit her. Alistair was beside himself. He had thought that she would want to know him since they were family. She calmed him, telling him he did have people that cared for him. But he still moped.

When they found Genetivi's home they had found a man claiming to be his assistant, but who was acting strangely. They ended up killing the man before searching the house. They found another body that they assumed was the real Weylon, Genetivi's assistant, as well as some information pointing them to a small town called Haven, the fake Weylon had been trying to steer them to Lake Calenhad. They had left his home hoping no one had paid attention to them entering or leaving.

The tavern had been great at first. Everyone had a few drinks and unwound. Then they started hearing more and more gossip about how the Grey Wardens had killed the king and Loghain had done what he had to do to save Ferelden.

She ended up dragging a nearly belligerent and very drunk Alistair to their room, where he promptly passed out. She took a nice long bath to relax before climbing into bed. A few hours later she heard a knock at her door and Zevran was standing there letting her know that Sten and Oghren were heading back to where they had left Shale outside of town, as it was hard to explain a golem. He explained they had been kicked out of the tavern for starting a fight.

Sareyna sighed making her way to the bartender to ask them if there was any way they could make up for the inconvenience. He smiled a little and told her that as long as she paid their tab and still paid for their rooms for the night it would cover everything. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard the groups tab for the night but paid it and shuffled back to her room to try to get some sleep.

The Wonders of Thedas had proved to be the worst. She left everyone except Morrigan and Wynne at the Tavern and headed over to collect components for spells and poisons. Wynne and Morrigan had started bickering about who was going to get how much of what as soon as they entered.

Sareyna briefly thought she must be dreaming. There was no way she was watching two adults push each other and call each other names while she was trying to shop. Apparently, both of them had tried to use magic against each other. The creepy Tranquil proprietor advised them there was an anti magic shield in place. Sareyna had quickly gathered everyone's goods and paid for them. Apologizing profusely to the proprietor she dragged the two mages out of the shop.

Wynne was proving to not be as calm and collected as she pretended. Maybe she was just trying to be serene and calm, wanting to be seen as the sage of the group. She was calm at camp and in their travels mostly, but seemed to have outbursts of anger; well it seemed more to be frustration. She also seemed to be having a hard time adjusting to life outside the Circle. And if Sareyna was honest she knew Morrigan was a lost cause. Next time she would just get a list from the two of them and pick up everything herself.

Finally out of Denerim she advised them all they would be staying the night and to put up their tent's. She had sparred with Alistair until he was begging for a break due to exhaustion. So she sparred with Zevran until she finally felt more human and less like she was going to explode.

She skipped dinner and crawled into her tent, warning them all not to bother her. She laid in the tent trying to figure out what to do next and what to do with her bickering companions. It had been dark for hours and Alistair had not come to sleep. So she crawled out of the tent and saw everyone had retreated to their tents but Alistair was sitting by the fire reading a book.

She frowned a little, Alistair was really quite smart although sometimes naïve but usually he didn't read late into the night. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"What are you reading?" She asked quietly.

"More of Maric's journal, Duncan was only a little younger than us when he met Maric. I still find it hard to believe that he was a thief and a murderer. But the journal says that Duncan himself confirmed it. I don't know how to take that; he was always so kind and patient with me." Alistair looked miserable.

"When you become a Grey Warden your past doesn't matter because you become part of something so much bigger and greater than yourself. In a lot of ways people are offered a second chance. It reminds me of the Legion, no matter what you did or who you were once you join the Legion of the Dead you're respected because you are sacrificing yourself to save others. Not just that, but can you imagine being the same in thirty years as you are now? "Sareyna shrugged, not really sure what else to say.

Alistair smiled. "Thank you, I guess sometimes I get an idea stuck in my head of what or who someone is supposed to be. I need to remember Grey Wardens come from all backgrounds." He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. Once they were standing he nodded toward their tent. "Shall we?" And Sareyna followed him.

The next day everyone had finally recovered. They headed out for Lake Calenhad, Sareyna wanted to see why the fake assistant had wanted them to go there. They trudged through the cold weather for weeks hoping the snow would not reach this far north for a while yet.

When they reached Lake Calenhad they found it was just more hassle. There was a scavenger there who said that Sten's sword was in Orzammar with a man named Feryn. When they asked about Genetivi the bartender started acting weird and then had confided he had been told not to say anything about him. Once they left the bar and inn they were attacked by a strange group of men who were quickly dispatched.

The group decided to head to Orzammar and tie up some loose ends there before continuing on to Haven. She found the idea of Sten, who did not want to deviate from ending the blight at all, having no problem taking a several week side trip for a sword to be incredibly ironic. Too bad the sword hadn't been there either.


	14. Chapter 14

**Waste Not, Want Not**

The wind was whipping around the camp. It scoured Sareyna's cheeks raw and wrung stinging tears from her eyes. Even in her naturally warming dragon hide armor that covered her completely from the neck down she was cold. She pulled the hood of the wolf fur cloak further forward on her head, trying to shield her face at least a little from the cold; then wrapped the cloak tighter around the rest of her body. She hoped that between the armor and the cloak that she would not freeze on her perimeter walk of the camp.

Sareyna was on watch, not that she could see much in the thick snow. She had Pentheryn with her; even though her senses were sharper than most having Pentheryn there was reassuring. He was a great war hound, definitely the best present she had ever been given by her parents. Not only was he a lethal warrior, he was a good sentry, and the extra body heat helped keep her warm.

Getting Alistair to let Pentheryn into their tent had not been easy. Her two favorite men didn't always get along. She had finally convinced Alistair that making him sleep outside was cruel. Alistair had still balked and suggested they bed Pentheryn down in the now spare tent. But Alistair had finally relented, so now on a good night she slept between Alistair and Pentheryn under their bear fur blankets.

The nights were especially bitter in the Frostbacks this time of year. Sareyna had never been so happy about dead animals before in her life. Alistair had suggested awhile back that instead of selling the animal pelts they should use them to make blankets and clothing for the upcoming weather. Everyone had decided it was a good idea.

Since they were the only ones with any experience Morrigan and Sten had ended up with preparing the hides. Then Wynne and Sareyna had joined in to help with the sewing. Alistair seemed to escape relatively chore free. And although toting all the fur items was a pain, it had definitely proved worth it over the past couple weeks.

The temperature fell sooner in the Frostbacks than elsewhere and the higher they went the more they all were hoping for any building, even a deserted barn. The tents offered little protection against the wind and snow. But as they went higher there were fewer and fewer trees and not a single building to see.

Hopefully, soon they would reach Haven. Although Sareyna was more and more sure every day that Haven would have no inn for them to stay at. How many travelers would they even get this far into the mountains? She was still amazed that Brother Genetivi had managed to find anything at all out here.

Finished with walking the perimeter she walked back to the camp fire and tossed more wood onto it trying to ease the dull ache in her frozen limbs. Her watch would be up soon and she could crawl into the bedroll she shared with Alistair and get warm.

Pentheryn walked around the fire and sat down next to Sareyna, she absently scratched his ears and he thumped his tail appreciatively and leaned against her. She was thankful for the added warmth. Although he was a war hound and was used to a lot of conditions, the sheer pain from the ice laden wind and the constant snow would make it impossible for him to continue sleeping outside. She knew she had been neglecting Pentheryn lately, having been so wrapped up with Alistair. She needed to make it up to him. He had been her best and most faithful friend for years. He protected her more fiercely than any warrior.

"Including Alistair. You are like the best parent a girl could have. Always there when I want to talk, protecting from anything and everything. Do you think it strange that I see us all as a family? Or is it stranger that I see you as the parent? We're definitely a weird family, but I feel like maybe it's why we've been so successful. We work harder not only to live but to protect each other."

Sareyna looked around to see if anyone was awake, or if there were any signs of possible danger. Once she had discerned there was no immediate threat she went on. "Though I don't really believe in the Maker or anything like that, sometimes I feel like we were all drawn together for a reason. I mean what are the chances we would find this many people with fighting skills and no family to speak of? Unless you count Flemeth, which I don't, especially since Morrigan asked us to kill her. I mean at this point, technically speaking, Alistair has the most family. Even if she is an evil harpy. Maybe we should go back and recruit her and she can belittle and screech demons to death." With that she started laughing and laid backwards in the snow picturing Goldanna screeching a pride demon to death. "Maybe not, Alistair would probably never forgive us." She giggled again and then yelped and jumped up when she heard a voice behind her.

"You're right, probably not, although I can understand the laughing, it is a pretty funny picture." Alistair walked up to her. "Wow, you are terrible at watching the camp. You didn't even hear me. I understand Pentheryn is a wonderful conversationalist but how shall I ever feel safe at night again." He grinned at her as he pulled her into the circle of his arms.

She let him pull her against him, against his warmth. She shivered realizing the cold was making her fingers numb, even through her gloves. "Ali, what are you doing awake? And where is your cloak, it's freezing out here."

"Well I guess you'll just have to keep me warm until your watch is over, I couldn't sleep without you." He slid his hand inside her hood to caress her cheek.

"Ack, your hand is freezing." She jerked away from his touch.

"Alright, hands off for now." He smiled at her and wrapped his arms back around her waist and stood with her waiting for Zevran to relieve her. He didn't have long to wait Zevran was early as he usually was.

"Ahh, so I have to suffer through your cries of passion yet again. When will you let me join? You are both so delicious." He leered at them both, raking his eyes over Alistair standing in the snow and wind without armor, the wind pressing his clothing tight against his body.

"Not tonight." Sareyna giggled.

"Not ever." Alistair added glaring at the elf.

Alistair quickly steered Sareyna towards their tent. Once they were inside he watched her as she took off her cloak and leathers and finally her small clothes. When she reached for some fresh clothes he grabbed her and dragged her to the bedroll. He pinned her beneath him, one knee between her legs pressing against her sex. He kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip a little. She was grinding herself against his knee within a few seconds. He sat back on his heels and watched her as he deliberately used his freezing hand to cup her breasts.

She yelped and then tried to pull away from him but Alistair kept her pinned. He ground his knee against her again as she glared at him.

"Ali, please your hands are freezing."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a second then leaned over and sucked one of her puckered nipples. Sareyna couldn't help herself, she moaned and squirmed beneath him, grinding herself against his knee again. He rose above her again and grinned at her wolfishly. His eyes were dark in the lamp light. He trailed his icy fingers down her side. She tried to squirm away from his hand.

"Alistair!"

"I just want you to help me warm up my hands." As he was speaking he had slid his knee backwards away from her core. He slid his hand between her legs touching her wetness and rubbing his thumb against her clit. She rubbed herself against his hand. "Besides, you don't seem to really mind."

"You're a very cruel man. I created…OHH…a monst..." Alistair kissed her again sliding his tongue between her lips and sliding along her tongue, effectively silencing her. He moved his hand faster between her legs. His other hand squeezing and massaging her breast while he circled her nipple with the pad of his thumb.

He could feel her muscles starting to tense. He knew she was close and started to move his thumb faster over her. Sareyna moaned louder against his lips and then went completely silent. About a minute later her hips jerked and Alistair stopped kissing her and whispered into her ear as she reached climax. "You are so beautiful, I love you."

Sareyna shuddered and then laid still looking dazed. Alistair stood and got her some clothes to sleep in while she recovered. He sat down next to her. "Here, you might want to put these on; someone told me it was pretty cold tonight." He laughed quietly and Sareyna sat up taking the clothes.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I enjoyed that thoroughly." He smiled at her and moved around her to lay down on the bedroll.

She slipped her clothes on and then slid back into the bedroll, snuggling up against Alistair. She held the fur blanket tight around her while she finally got rid of the chill still clinging to her skin. Sleeping with Alistair was like having your own private camp fire; he seemed to barely feel the cold and warmed up quickly. He threw off so much heat he warmed her up as well.

Sareyna tilted her head and kissed Alistair. "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, Holy Rollers**

With each step they made through Haven Sareyna hated religious fanatics more and more, crazy weapon wielding religious fanatics. They had been cutting them down for more than a day now. Sareyna was so tired she could barely think straight. They had sent Genetivi back to Denerim. He was one less thing they needed to worry about.

Once she and her companions had cleared the cultists out of the main part of the ruins behind the town she had decided to take advantage of the empty beds they had left behind. Shale kept watch while they got a few hours sleep before continuing. They had no idea what was up ahead.

As they defeated their fourth, or was it their fifth, drake Sareyna wondered if Isolde might have just been trying to kill them. Either way the thought of strangling her kept Sareyna going, slogging upwards in the underground tunnels, it was still freezing. And what did they find at the end of their underground journey? Oh, hurray for them, more crazy religious fanatics.

Apparently, they worshipped Andraste, but wanted her ashes defiled with blood. The man, Kolgrim, tried to explain to her why that made perfect sense. Halfway through his speech she had reached out and slit his throat. Enough was enough. She didn't even care that half of her companions were gasping behind her in shock. She'd had enough of these nut cases.

Sten and Alistair quickly used Holy Smite on the two mages and the rest of her companions took them down while Sareyna sat on the ground looking completely annoyed. Leliana cleaned out the man, Kolgrim's belongings, and brought them to her. Sten and Alistair followed suit. There was a weird looking horn among the pile of belongings. Sareyna tossed it into her pack just in case. They might need it to find the ashes.

They walked out of the cavern just to have a high dragon fly over their heads. "A high Dragon? We're not…planning on actually fighting it are we? Couldn't we just…sneak around it?" Zevran asked.

Sareyna laughed softly "Well I plan on trying to. Not sure we all can sneak, does anyone want to stay here?" She only ended up taking Wynne, Alistair and Leliana with her. Everyone else decided to stay; they headed back into the cavern and set up camp.

They had been able to sneak past the dragon easily enough. They entered the building in front of them and saw a man in armor that was slightly translucent. He was the guardian of the ashes and advised them that they had to be deemed worthy to get to the ashes. The test was called the Gauntlet. He asked them each a personal question before letting them move on.

Once inside Sareyna saw her father. She felt pain tear at the back of her throat. She knew it wasn't him but it was him in a way. He told her to forgive herself and move on. Sareyna wanted to scream that he was wrong; there was no way to forgive herself for leaving them there to die.

But as he moved toward her she felt herself relaxing, the guilt washing away, being replaced by love. He gave her a pendant, saying good bye before he faded away. Alistair held her for a moment while she composed herself.

The Gauntlet seemed to be a series of tests. The first was a series of questions about things from Andraste's past. Leliana and Alistair were able to answer all of them easily. Sareyna smiled to herself, she was glad she had brought them along. They had both been taught all of these things by the Chantry.

Next, they had to fight against ghostly versions of themselves. Wynne yelled for Alistair to use Holy Smite on her counterpart so they could take her out. "We need to take her out so she can't heal the others."

Leliana and Sareyna took Wynne out quickly while Alistair fought himself and Wynne kept freezing the other two to keep them from interfering. Once the counter-Wynne had been defeated Leliana and Sareyna assisted Alistair in defeating his opposite. Wynne and Alistair went over to Leliana's double; they were able to take her out fairly quickly thanks to Wynne freezing her. Sareyna and Leliana worked on dispatching Sareyna's double.

Having finally defeated their doubles they all rested for a moment. They were out of breath and wanted to make sure they were ready for whatever lay ahead for them. They joked amongst themselves for some time about defeating themselves, and taking out any frustrations "safely".

The next chamber had a bunch of decorative tiles arranged most of the way around a canyon. Leliana was practically bouncing with excitement. "Ooh, this looks fun! I'll bet we'll have to work together, join hands, and sing a happy song to get across."

Sareyna sighed, yep it was official, she hated religious fanatics. She had everyone try stepping on different decorative tiles so that she could get some idea of what they would need to do. It appeared that they would need to have someone cross one floating segment at a time while the others moved around.

Wynne and Sareyna spent almost an hour working out the exact combination to get someone across the chasm. Wynne, trusting her companions and trusting that they would be safe offered to cross the bridge one section at a time leaving Sareyna to instruct the others where to move and when. She hoped she didn't forget the order.

Sareyna stressed to Alistair and Leliana how important it was to only move when she told them and to not accidentally step on any other tiles. Alistair and Leliana both looked a little ill. Out of the four of them only Wynne did not appear to be nervous and it was her life that was actually at risk.

They all moved exactly as they were told and Wynne made it across after what felt like an eternity. The bridge became completely solid and they all were able to make it softly across. Sareyna paused on the other side, looking behind her. She wondered briefly if the gauntlet would be the same if there were only one or two people. And if it was the same how would they ever get across. It seemed a ridiculous puzzle.

She joined the others in the next room and saw them all staring, eyes wide and mouths agape at a statue on the opposite side of the room. Oh, not the statue she realized but the urn in front of it. None of them even seemed to have noticed the wall of fire between them and the Urn. At least none of them had tried to walk through it.

She wondered what it felt like for them. They all believed so much in the Chantry's interpretation of Andraste's teachings, even if they tried to deny it. Sareyna believed that Andraste had existed, believed even that she had been a great teacher. She felt that Andraste's true mission had been more one of teaching equality than trying to teach a way to control and suppress the populace. If she had been trying to teach a way to control and suppress the populace that made her no better than the Trevinter Empire she tried to defeat.

Sareyna felt that the Chantry had perverted Andraste's teachings to their own purpose. She was surprised that Wynne had no problem with the Chantry's teachings being that she was a mage. The Chantry taught people that being born a mage was a curse. And that mages were to be feared, almost hated. They taught that mages were so dangerous in fact that the Chantry needed a whole army just to protect the world from mages. They held them prisoner in a tower "to teach them" keeping them under close guard.

Sareyna could not imagine how horrible it would be to be feared and hated just for being born. To be considered so dangerous that you never had any real privacy as the Templars were constantly watching you. Yet, Wynne was still an Andrastian. It boggled Sareyna's mind.

Leliana was a bit better. She still lived her life, did mostly as she pleased. But to reconcile her Lay sister life with her Bard life she apparently had visions about helping Sareyna defeat the Blight. Sareyna honestly thought that leaving the Chantry to help Sareyna had been Leliana's best attempt to atone for things she had done in her life as a bard.

And then there was her dear sweet Alistair. Being raised in the Chantry had made him awkward and ashamed just to be himself, to feel what was natural. They had made it awkward and hard for him to just admit he even cared for her. Even now after all they had done together, and to each other he still blushed furiously when someone else made a sexual comment. She was just glad he had been able to get free of the Chantry when he did, it could have been so much worse.

She looked at her beautiful 'almost templar' and smiled before turning to the altar in front of her. Sareyna read the altar and started laughing. It pretty much confirmed a lot of what she thought about the Chantry. They taught you to be ashamed of displaying your body. Yet here, literally in stone, it was telling them that to get to the ashes they had to strip. It was too delicious for words.

She could feel them all staring at her, after a moment she was able to get her laughing under control. She explained that it said to shed all of their earthly trappings to pass. When Wynne and Alistair were still staring at her in confusion, she calmly said. "It means strip if you want to go up to the Urn itself."

She and Leliana were already mostly naked when Wynne started to shuck out of her clothes as well. Alistair was blushing furiously and looking uncomfortable. Sareyna walked over to him and started talking off his armor. He jerked away from her a bit. "Hey!"

"What are you so nervous about? We're all taking off our clothes and you _definitely_ don't have anything to be embarrassed about." He stayed still for a moment while she was taking off his armor. He reached out and traced the scar on her ribs that ran around to her back, she flinched a little. He knew she was self conscious about it, and if she could show all of them the angry scar wrapping around most of her upper body then he could strip down as well.

As soon as Alistair was out of his armor Sareyna stepped away from him. Both Wynne and Leliana were staring. Leliana wolf whistled at him. Sareyna whispered in his ear. "See I told you, you really are a marvel. Even Wynne thinks so."

Wynne let out the breath she had been holding. "It looks like I'm going to have to stop calling you _boy_." She said a little breathlessly. She could not seem to stop staring at him.

"Holy maker Sareyna, you are _SO_ lucky!" Leliana squealed licking her lips.

Sareyna smiled and added "Trust me, I know." And turned to face Alistair and winked at him.

Alistair shuddered, a bit freaked out that he was being stared at like he was some kind of candy but also full of pride that his body could produce that kind of response in women, not just Sareyna. He felt himself stir a little and was blushing now. "Uh, we better get going." He swallowed and grabbed Sareyna's hand. The four of them walked through the fire together. Even with lascivious thoughts on all their minds they made it through without being burned.

The Guardian reappeared. He explained to them that they had passed the trials and had been deemed worthy. Sareyna suppressed a desire to say "Duh" and nodded instead. He advised them they could approach the Urn and take a pinch of ashes for themselves.

They ascended the stairs towards the Urn. Once in front of the Urn Wynne, Leliana and Alistair stood in awe, none of them could believe they were standing in front of a relic that no one had seen in centuries. It had been so long in fact that the ashes were considered more of a myth than a reality.

Sareyna took a pinch of the ashes and put it in a leather pouch before descending the stairs. There were doors heading out of the room, to what seemed to be the mountain top. Although none of them remembered seeing them before ascending the stairs, they were all grateful that they did not have to go back through the Gauntlet.

On the way back to the Cavern where the rest of their companions were waiting for them they heard a loud screeching above them. The high dragon was circling above and then descended rapidly. It landed in front of them with so much force it knocked them all to the ground. Sareyna smacked her head on the stone underneath them and saw stars.

Leliana was the first to recover. She grabbed Wynne, pulling her to her feet before dragging her a fair distance away. Both of them used ranged attacks so they could get a safe distance away and still attack. Alistair jumped to his feet and let out a war cry as he charged at it. The sound reverberated around the small canyon between the cavern where their companions were waiting and the building that held the Gauntlet.

As Sareyna finally got back to her feet, she was happy to hear a clatter of weapons headed towards the dragon from the far side. Apparently her friends had heard the dragon and came to help. Even with all of them fighting together it seemed forever before the dragon even seemed to tire.

The dragon picked up Alistair in its jaws and tossed him towards the nearby ruins of a building. Alistair hit a column and fell to the ground not moving. Oghren was kicked viciously and went careening backwards. He struggled to his feet but when he went to lift his giant axe it was clear that one of his arms was broken.

He grunted trying to head back towards the dragon anyways. Pentheryn got between Oghren and the dragon keeping the dwarf from further hurting himself. Oghren decided to help Wynne by throwing healing poultices and Lyrium potions to his companions as needed so they did not have to rifle around looking for them.

Wynne was trying to keep everyone shielded from the dragon's flames and heal as much as possible. Morrigan was working more on offensive spells trying to rack up as much damage as possible. She probably couldn't kill it herself but she could definitely slow it down and hurt it pretty badly.

Sten and Shale had gone after the dragons wings, ripping the delicate skin there when the dragon had tried to spread them to fly. With the dragon unable to fly Sareyna and Zevran were able to climb up its neck and kill the thing. It let out a roar and sunk slowly to the ground.

Morrigan and Wynne both looked exhausted. Morrigan worked on Oghren's broken arm. She wasn't the best healer but she could manage a broken arm. When Wynne came over to look Morrigan shook her head no at Wynne then jerked her head in Alistair's direction.

Wynne saw Alistair lying on the ground by the ruins. Sareyna was kneeling by his side holding his hand; her eyes glittered with unshed tears. Alistair was not moving and the ground was soaked with his blood. Wynne called Zevran over to them. Sareyna and Zevran removed Alistair's armor quickly and gently. They moved out of Wynne's way when she shoo'd them away.

Blue energy circled Wynne's arms from her shoulders down and encircled Alistair's body. Wynne was sweating but told them the injuries were not as bad as they had appeared. A few minutes later Alistair started to stir. Morrigan rushed over to Wynne's side and held Alistair still. Alistair gave a few pained grunts and Wynne sat back on her heels.

Alistair blinked his eyes a few times and looked around him. Morrigan quickly backed away to make room for Sareyna. Wynne smiled at Alistair brightly. "Welcome back…Young _Man_." She winked at him and stood up.

Surprising everyone Sareyna yelled at him. "What did you think you were doing? You could have gotten yourself killed!" She ranted for a few more moments before Alistair touched her cheek.

"I was doing my job; I was keeping you and Zevran safe."

Sareyna gave a short little laugh. "You do know we're faster than you, right?"

Alistair chuckled as he sat up. "Yes, well when you were both gone and I was being picked up I figured that out." He stood up looking down at himself. He was down to his tattered gambeson and hose.

He looked at Sareyna and she giggled leaning forward and whispered into his ear. "I think Wynne was trying to get you naked again."

Alistair blushed as Sareyna helped him put his damaged armor back on. They all walked back to the cavern planning on spending the night there to rest before heading back to Redcliffe. Morrigan tossed over her shoulder in a mocking tone. "So did we miss anything?"

Leliana and Wynne both said "Did you ever." at the same time then both started laughing. This time Alistair did not blush.


	16. Chapter 16

**Does Everyone Hate Love?**

Eamon realized during dinner that Sareyna and Alistair were involved. This was clearly not going to be conducive to putting Alistair on the Throne. Alistair was going to need to marry a noble once he was on the throne so that he could produce an heir. He would have to get rid of this girl as soon as possible.

After dinner he had rooms prepared where they could all sleep. He had made sure Alistair's room was on the family's wing of the castle while he arranged for the rest of the Warden's party to have rooms in the guest wing on the opposite side of the castle.

Eamon decided to speak with Alistair before retiring for the night and couldn't find him. Eamon thought Alistair might still be in the dining room with his traveling companions and figured he could just as easily speak with Alistair in the morning.

Eamon returned to Alistair's room in the morning. The door was open and the bed was still made. He knew the maids would not have been in to straighten the room yet, so Alistair had not been in his bed all night. Eamon, having realized that Alistair and Sareyna were sleeping together decided he had to put an end to this immediately. He walked briskly to the other side of the castle and started banging loudly on Sareyna's door.

"Alistair, I know you're in there we need to talk right now."

Alistair was angry at being woken up in such a fashion as well as being summoned like a child.

"I will be downstairs for breakfast shortly." He advised.

"Alistair, I need to speak with you right now."

As Alistair sat up in bed the blankets slid down to his waist. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Sareyna. He started to get out of the bed when Sareyna put a restraining hand on his arm. He looked over at her and saw she was royally pissed and stayed exactly where he was. Eamon was still pounding on the door and yelling for Alistair. Alistair felt a little sorry for Eamon; he had been on the receiving end of that temper. It was not something he would wish on someone else.

Sareyna picked up Alistair's tunic from the chair in the corner and put it on. She walked over to door and stood directly in front of it making sure when she opened it she would be in full sight of Eamon on the other side, as well as blocking Eamon's view of Alistair. She unlocked the door and threw it wide open.

"Good morning Arl, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked cordially.

Eamon mumbled something and then said "I need to speak to Alistair."

"Well go right ahead." She said as she stepped out of the way so Eamon could see Alistair sitting on the bed, the blankets pooled around his waist. "It sounded so urgent; I mean you did say it could not wait till breakfast, so are we being attacked or something?" She asked, false concern tingeing her response.

Alistair worked very hard to hide his grin, growing up in a noble household had given his wonderful, beautiful woman a knack for making incredibly sarcastic or deliberately provocative statements sound as if she really meant them. He'd heard her use them on authority figures before. "_Hmmm, I wonder if she has a problem with authority figures"_, he thought to himself and then grinned as he realized how ironic that would be.

"No, everything is fine." Eamon ground out. "I just need to speak with Alistair."

"Ok, well since it is not an emergency would you mind if WE got dressed first or should I just go wait in the hall until you are finished?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at the obviously flustered man_. "Clearly, I am not what he was expecting…he doesn't know who I am"_ she thought to herself with a smile_. "Or maybe I am and that's why he's here making an arse of himself, trying to free Alistair from my "evil clutches"."_

"I'll be in my study." Eamon stalked down the hall. "_Oh, that woman really needs to go." he thought._ He knew she was trying to provoke him, and in his own home. And answering the door..._undressed_...like that? Obviously, she had no sense and neither did Alistair. Alistair's puppy dog infatuation with the girl was easy to understand. She was nice looking and obviously they were sleeping together.

"You do know I'm the one that has to go talk to him alone now, right?" Alistair asked arching his eyebrow at her.

Disregarding the comment she said "You know I have heard about Arl Eamon as long as I can remember in different places. It's always; he's such a nice guy, very courteous, well liked. SOoo who was that huffing man and what did he do with the Arl?" She looked down the hall after him making an exaggerated sigh. "Maybe the poison also poisoned his personality, are there any ashes to fix a bad personality?"

That was when Alistair fell to near hysterics. "Maker, I love you woman, come here."

She walked over to him and kissed him gently, regretfully, as much as she enjoyed irking people when they were rude and how she desperately wanted to crawl back in bed with Alistair and drift back off to sleep, they both knew it was better to see what the issue was now. Someone was always having some problem. She had a pretty good idea what the problem was from Eamon's behavior but she kept her mouth shut hoping the man would have some sense in his head.

She and Alistair both got dressed, in their own clothes this time and Alistair went down to Eamon's study to see what was so important. The door was shut when he got there so he knocked and waited. There was a rustling behind the door and then Eamon asked him to come in.

"You wanted to see me?" Alistair asked, trying to not sound annoyed. He was still tired and was weary of people needing things from the group.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your future Alistair." Eamon began slowly.

Alistair merely quirked an eyebrow so Eamon continued. "Being that you are now the only person in Ferelden with a blood claim to the throne there are certain things that will be expected of you."

Still no response. "When you become King there are certain things the country will expect of and demand from you, certain things that it is your duty to fulfill. You will need to be married to someone that the nobles approve of and you will need to produce heirs that the country can count on to rule after you."

Alistair sighed starting to think he knew where this conversation was going, and hoping he was wrong. "Listen Eamon, I am tired and hungry can you please get to the point already."

"Well fine, it's that woman. Your relationship with her is completely inappropriate. Also, it is clear she will be very difficult to deal with when you become king. Not to mention that obviously the nobles will not approve of her as your queen. It is really best for everyone involved if you just end it now. And distance yourself as much as possible from her so that this will not interfere with your duties as king."

Alistair tried to remain calm. "Inappropriate?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, you should not be having a sexual relationship at this time; you need to be able to think clearly. Not to mention that she doesn't think before she speaks and she seems unable to control herself." He looked at Alistair in confusion. He had known that Alistair would be upset but he was starting to look murderous. "Alistair, I know you like her and are obviously intimate with her but sometimes we have to sacrifice for the greater good. Now that you are going to be king you are going to have to start making sacrifices too."

Alistair was livid. "_Start_ making sacrifices", he snarled at Eamon. "Weird, I thought you were acquainted with my life. It seems you have forgotten, so let me remind you." He ticked off his fingers "I never knew my parents. Mother died giving birth to me and my father refused to acknowledge my existence. I was brought here so you could be my Guardian." He sneered at Eamon. "I was allowed to stay here, in the _stable_, living on the scraps of your attention. Then I was discarded to soothe your wife's wounded pride, sent to the Chantry where I never fit in, I was trained to be a templar, a fate I didn't want. I became a Grey Warden sacrificing things you would not even understand.

I was constantly told my whole life how I was the bastard son and would never be heir to the throne and not to get any idea's into my head. That Cailan was the one who was important, that he was the one who mattered." He took a deep breath and continued. "Well guess what, I matter too, I am a human being, I want, I need, I desire, I _am_." He tried to calm himself. "I have spent my whole life doing things because it was expected of me, because I was told to, because it was my _duty_." he spat. "I was always taking caring of others because that was how I was trained from the first day I can remember." He was losing his battle with trying to regain his composure and didn't much care. "Then I meet someone, one person in my whole life who teaches me that it's ok to take care of myself as well as taking care of others. That it's ok to do and think for, myself. And you want her gone? Why am I not surprised?"

Eamon's eyes went wide when Alistair started to raise his voice. "Oh and did you ever think during the whole time you have been deciding my fate. Planning on me being king, now that the one that _mattered_ is dead, that maybe you might want to talk to me? Maybe now that I matter again, and since you plan on me ruling a country, it might be polite to talk to me like an adult instead of telling me what to do? Or were you planning on telling me what to do the rest of my life? King Eamon decrees, I mean King Alistair with his advisor Eamon…" His voice trailed off for a moment and then he had another thought. "And while we are at it have you even thought about the fact that this woman you want to so readily discard was the one who saved your WHOLE family, you from a death by poisoning, your son from possession by a demon and your wife from a death by blood magic, and what do you think would have happened to Teagan had she not intervened. You all live _only_ because of her deeds. And still you want her gone.

I kept telling her you were a good man, but I guess that was a long time ago. Besides, what do kids know, right?

No Eamon, I am not ending the relationship with her. I love her; the feeling is mutual, so stay out of it. And don't worry you'll get your wish, we will ALL be gone after breakfast." Alistair turned on his heel and practically stomped all the way back to 'Reyna's bedroom. He had briefly thought about telling Eamon who 'Reyna was but Eamon being so judgmental and speaking so badly about the woman he loved had been just too much.

She was sitting in the chair looking out the window; clearly she was far, far away. He raven hair was pulled back and up in her tight ponytail. She was idly twirling it around her finger while looking out the window. Her eyes were soft now, not at all the intense stare he had finally become accustomed too. She was in her armor with her swords strapped to her back. He smiled to himself, calming a bit. She knew what was going to happen. It frightened him sometimes that she so eerily predicted people's actions and motivations. He was never any good at that.

She was so beautiful with the sunlight streaming in the window on her golden skin.

She had been sitting there for some time wondering how long it would take Redcliffe to recover. They were hit pretty hard, she had done all she could to save them but a lot of damage was already done before they had even arrived. She had already packed up all their gear knowing they would be leaving soon and made a list in her head of what they would need before they left. She finally realized someone was staring at her and turned around.

"Hey" she said quietly.

He nodded in acknowledgment but did not speak. He remained quiet for several moments and she could see clearly he was angry, but more than that he was hurt and unsure of himself. She knit her brows, annoyed that she had been right and rose from the chair. "Alistair?"

He looked at her and smiled a bit, "Nothing important, just a difference of opinion with Eamon." He hugged her and walked with her down to the dining room hoping there was still enough food. Being upset made his appetite even bigger.

He wondered why everyone had such a problem with the two of them being together. They were just trying to be happy. Yet everyone from Wynne to Eamon had a complaint about it. And he was so sick of the word _duty_ he could vomit. "Sod it." He muttered to himself as he sat down at the table and decided not to worry about it and to just enjoy breakfast as much as he could. Which was a lot. He smiled and picked up his first sweet roll.


	17. Chapter 17

**It's Good To Be The King?**

They camped right outside of the village still in need of supplies and rest, even if they weren't willing to deal with Eamon for either. The moon had been full that night, seeming to push back the darkness in defiance of the blight, at least for a little while.

Neither Alistair nor Sareyna were getting much sleep. Alistair was tossing and turning and Sareyna was sleeping fitfully next to him. The last time she had woken next to him he had asked her if he was keeping her awake. She assured him that he wasn't and dozed back off.

Now she was awake again, snuggling against him. "Ali, do you want to talk?"

"I don't know that there is much to say. Eamon seems to think it's already a done deal. I guess I just have to live with it." Alistair sighed and ran his hand over her hair.

Sareyna sat up abruptly. "Just because Eamon wants you to, doesn't mean you have to. There are other options."

"What options, Anora? I don't know, I mean it does seem that she has done a fairly good job over the last five years, but Loghain is still her father and might influence her too much."

"So, we take Loghain out of the picture. Besides, he needs to answer for what he has done. We should wait to see what we hear about Anora's involvement in all of this when we get to Denerim." She stroked Alistair's cheek. The strain she saw on his face was eating her up inside.

Alistair's eye darkened with anger. "He needs to die, you know that right? I cannot let him live after what happened in Ostagar. He murdered Duncan and the rest of the Wardens. He murdered my…my brother. It's still weird to say it, but since going back to Ostagar…" he trailed off.

Sareyna knew he was still coming to grips with how upset he was at seeing Cailan strung up at Ostagar. He had never really had anything but anger towards Cailan. Cailan had something that Alistair had always wanted, a family. Seeing Cailan suffer betrayal, death and then defilement had erased a lot of the anger. Alistair realized that part of him had cared for Cailan, like he had cared for his half sister, well at least until he had met her of course.

"I understand, and I will not interfere. I feel the same way about Howe."

Alistair nodded in response. "Every time I think that I might actually be heading towards a good life, a life I actually want for myself, everything gets ripped away from me again. And…now I'm whining again. Don't take this the wrong way but sometimes I think that I might understand a little what it would be like growing up a noble. You have to do what everyone else expects you to."

Sareyna gave a little snort "Actually, that's pretty much exactly what it feels like. Although you can't forget, pretending to like people you just can't stand. I was never good at that, truth be told."

Alistair smiled halfheartedly at her "I think Isolde might have noticed that. Just out of curiosity, why didn't you want anyone to know who your parents were?"

Sareyna drew in a deep breath. " I could give you the _standard I'm a Grey Warden, I don't have any titles_ speech but if Eamon knew who I was he would give me the same speech he's been giving you. He'd start talking about political marriages and my 'Duty' to the country. Next to the Theirins the Couslands are…were, the most powerful family in Ferelden. It would have Eamon drooling at the prospect."

Alistair raised his eyebrows "So you don't want to marry me?"

"Alistair! That's a ridiculous question. You know I was only saying I was not interested in a political marriage. Especially one that Eamon thought he could manipulate. I know that he was you're guardian for a long time and that you care for him but he has ambitions like everyone else. I'm sure he'll tell himself, or will even think that he is just helping you. I saw the look in his eyes, being that close to the throne appeals to him immensely." Sareyna tried to gauge Alistair's face for a reaction. He looked very serious then his face broke out into a grin.

"So you do want to marry me?" Alistair tried to compose his face but failed miserably. He started laughing when Sareyna got that annoyed look on her face. "Ok, ok. I heard you I swear. It was just too good to pass up. Don't hurt me."

Sareyna kissed the smile right off his face. She wanted to be serious; she really needed to know what he wanted. "Maybe we should make Eamon king if he thinks we'll have so much pull at the lands meet. I know that he wants a Theirin on the throne, but if you don't want to be there he really can't force you. So now we have two possible candidates. Anora and Eamon. So what do YOU honestly want Alistair. No pressures from the idea of duty or owing anyone. Just the truth."

Alistair paused for a second. He was clearly trying to figure out what he wanted. "Well I would like to survive the Blight. I really don't want to be king. I want to rebuild the Wardens, with you at my side."

"Sounds like a plan. See that wasn't so hard. I knew you could figure out what you really wanted." She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes so that he could see that she meant what she said. "I promise not to make you do anything you do not want to. You just have to promise to tell me when there is something that you don't want to do."

Alistair's mouth had gone dry. She was so serious; it was like she was discussing life and death instead of whether he wanted to do something or not. His skin felt too hot and his chest seemed too tight to hold his pounding heart. He knew she meant it.

A part of him wanted to weep, tears of joy and relief. No one in his entire life had cared for him in this way. Had been willing to go so far just to make sure he could be free, truly free. So this was what it was like to be loved, truly loved just for who you were as a person and not what someone could get from you. He thought his heart might explode.

He pulled Sareyna close against him. He covered her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead and her jaw with kisses. His voice was a little strangled when he spoke. "I love you so much, words don't seem enough. Thank you." He laid them both down, stroking her hair again. "What about you, what do you want?"

Without even a pause she replied "To kill the Archdemon, to get more Wardens in Ferelden, oh and to be with you, always." Sareyna smiled kissing him on his nose. "So, does this mean I have to stop calling you 'Your Majesty' at night?"

Alistair burst out laughing. "And here I was trying to be serious. Technically, I am still the son of a King, so I guess that still makes me a prince, even if I never take the throne. So you better not stop calling me 'Your Majesty', I like it."

"Me too, it's not every girl that can say they get to sleep with a prince every night. Maybe I should start saying it while we're traveling; I think Morrigan would absolutely love it." They both started giggling again.

Sareyna stroked her fingers through Alistair's short hair. The giggles finally subsided and the two of them laid there in the still quiet of night. They intertwined their fingers and slowly drifted off to sleep, still wearing smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

**Who Can Save your Soul?**

Since they were in Redcliff Sareyna agreed they should head to the village to try and find Sten's sword. She decided to just take Alistair and Zev with her. She thought Sten might kill whoever had the sword but still wanted someone strong with her in case there was a fight. And if they couldn't talk the person into giving it to them, Zev could try to steal it before they had to resort to violence.

Sten was not pleased at being told to stay in camp outside of the village. He felt it was his duty to retrieve Asala. Sareyna tried to explain her reasoning but in the end had to order him to stay at the camp. Sten glared at her but did not argue.

They went back to Dwyn's house. Faryn, the merchant who had 'found' the sword and said he had sold it to the dwarf. Dwyn was not happy to see them again. Although Sareyna had paid Dwyn handsomely to aid in the town's fight for survival he had still not been pleased.

Sareyna told Dwyn they were there to retrieve the Quinari blade he had purchased. Dwyn was as surly as ever and refused to give it to them. Sareyna told him about Sten hoping to convince Dwyn to turn the sword over but he merely stated it was good he was not there.

After arguing with him for several minutes about the sword and trying to get Dwyn to 'be reasonable' Sareyna finally had enough. She offered to purchase the sword from him. Dwyn's eyes flashed at the idea, but he tried to pretend he wasn't really interested.

Sareyna rolled her eyes at Dwyn and asked his price. They haggled a bit but after several minutes he caved and gave her the sword. Sareyna left feeling relatively good even if her coin purse was a bit lighter.

As soon as they made it back to camp Sten was there standing in front of Sareyna with a questioning gaze. Alistair pulled the sword from his own pack and handed it to Sten. Sten nodded in acknowledgement and Alistair left the two of them alone.

"Strange…I had almost forgotten it…completion. Are you sure you are a Grey Warden? I think you must be an Ashkaari to find a single lost blade in a country at war." There was an expression on his face that Sareyna assumed was as close as he got to a smile.

"What will you do now?" Sareyna asked.

"My sword is in my hand again. I should put it to use. And I could deliver a much more satisfying answer to the Arishok's question if the blight were ended. Don't you agree?"

"So you're staying then?" Sareyna tried not to sound overly hopeful.

"I am one of the Beresad. I have never abandoned the field with the battle unmet."

"I am glad to have you Sten." And she was, he was a good fighter and usually gave good council in matters of battle.

"Indeed it is not every Grey Warden who has his own Beresad. I will see you reach the Archdemon. Lead the way."

Sareyna smiled and nodded towards the rest of the camp and the two of them joined the others. Once Sten had his sword back and they had rested for the night. Sareyna let everyone know that she was going to take care of Flemeth while they were there as well. She took Wynne, Zevran and Shale. Alistair was surprised that he wasn't going with them but didn't argue. He relished the chance to sneak in some extra sleep.

Sareyna and the others left the camp and decided to do much the same. Once they had made sure they were far enough away from camp that they would not accidentally be discovered they discussed what to tell the others when they returned. They spent about half an hour talking with Shale.

They explained in detail to Shale all that had transpired when they had killed Flemeth. Once they had finished and Shale remembered everything they decided to take a nap. It was a rare opportunity for them to catch up on sleep. Shale stood guard over them while they rested.

They all woke up several hours later and decided to play a few games. They didn't want to head back until it was close to night. As dusk painted the sky with pinks and oranges they noticed there was a swath of the sky that was almost completely black.

Sareyna shuddered realizing it was the encroaching blight, she knew that by now Flemeth's hut would be engulfed by that blight. She thought they would probably have to tell the others of the blighted land and sky as well. She mentioned it to those she was with and they nodded their heads.

Wynne suggested that if the others noticed and asked how they had gotten to the hut that she had used a shield to protect her and Zevran from it, since Shale and Sareyna were immune. Sareyna thinned her lips and nodded despite feeling bad about the lies they were already telling Alistair and their companions.

Solemnly, they all headed back to their camp. They reached the camp just as full darkness fell. Sareyna walked over to Morrigan's camp fire. Still feeling sobered at seeing the blight she handed the Grimoire to Morrigan.

"Ahh, Mother's real Grimoire is it? I am glad you were able to find it after all, my thanks for retrieving it. I will begin studying it immediately and unlock the power that it holds." Morrigan's eyes were alight with excitement. She seemed truly pleased for once.

Sareyna did not reply, she felt a cold knot spreading out from the pit of her stomach; she tasted fear in her mouth. Morrigan took her friends quiet to indicate she felt bad at slaying Flemeth and assured her Flemeth was not truly dead even though her current body was.

Sareyna nodded her head and forced a weak smile before walking over to her tent. Her heart was heavy with the images she had seen that day. She wanted Alistair, to be near him. He was still fast asleep inside. She clambered in and removed her armor, careful not to wake him. She crawled into the bedroll beside him and laid down.

As if by instinct his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close to his chest. She let the familiar comfort of his touch relax her, she sighed releasing some of the tension and let herself be molded to against his broad chest.

More than the Warden dreams or all the warnings from those she met, seeing the blackened stretch of sky brought home the fact that there was really a blight; that the entire world could be swallowed in that darkness and taint. Sareyna tried to push it from her mind, deciding that leaving behind the dark reality in favor of the Fade was more important to her than hunger. Sleep was merciful and claimed her quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

**I Spy**

Something had changed Alistair. He was different somehow. And it wasn't just that he was no longer a virgin, although that was certainly the case. He had a different air about him. Zevran was sure it had something to do with Haven and the Ashes but no one would tell him what had happened. Wynne and Leliana couldn't even look at the man without smiling. Zevran felt himself responding to Alistair as well. He had to know what had changed, so when he saw the two of them leaving the camp early in the evening he had followed.

He was sitting on his heels watching the two of them in the water. The ground was a little damp but he was hidden by the bushes in front of him. The river that wound through this part of the Brecilian Forest flowed fairly slowly where they were but there was still a slight murmur that covered up the sounds when he shifted every so often.

The river came up to about their waists and when Sareyna's long legs were wrapped around Alistair's narrow waist Zevran could see most of her body. The water slicked her hair back and ran in rivulets down her back between her shoulder blades. Zevran smiled, she was oddly beautiful, curvaceous and deadly.

Alistair held onto her thighs as he kissed her, and her hands skimmed over Alistair's shoulders and down his back. Alistair said something to Sareyna that Zevran didn't quite hear. Sareyna snaked her arms around Alistair's neck and held on tightly as he let go of her legs. He ran his fingers up the back of her thighs to her hips and over her backside. He traced his fingers over her back and then slipped them between their two bodies.

Sareyna arched her back at Alistair's touch. Zevran couldn't see exactly what Alistair was doing but it was clear that he was touching her breasts. Alistair leaned in for another kiss and Sareyna slid her legs back down Alistair's body and stood.

The two of them pressed close together, Sareyna running her fingertips down Alistair's arms and shuddering slightly. Sareyna let out a shout and a giggle as Alistair suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started marching towards the shore with her giving Zevran a great view of her backside.

She pounded playfully on his back as he carried her, and then smacked him soundly on the rear. He laughed and smacked her right back. She screamed, more in surprise than in pain. She started struggling against his hold; Alistair just laughed at her and kept walking, easily overpowering her.

As Alistair was wading out of the water Zevran was graced with seeing more and more of Alistair. Zevran made a small gasp as Alistair's body emerged completely from the water. Zevran thought he might now understand Leliana and Wynne's stares at the male Warden.

They must have seen this for themselves, but how? And how did the trip to get the Urn factor in? What reason would Alistair have for getting naked there of all places? Did this also account for Alistair's new found confidence? It seemed likely as in his own mind Alistair had gone from Chantry boy to near god in ten short steps.

Maker, that man was beautiful. Zevran felt a thrill thrum down his spine as he envisioned Alistair touching him. Or better yet, pictured himself intertwined between the two of them. Zevran smiled at the idea but stayed where he was, making himself content with merely watching them, for now.

Alistair set Sareyna down and pinned her against a tree. Sareyna pulled Alistair's hair yanking his head back. She bit him on the shoulder, hard enough to make him flinch. Alistair arched his eyebrow watching Sareyna with an amused smile as she bit his chest. Alistair groaned and pushed her roughly back against the tree.

When Sareyna gasped from the sudden jolt Alistair kissed her roughly. Zevran could clearly see Alistair's fingers digging into Sareyna's upper arm. Sareyna made a slight whimpering noise and Alistair pulled back concern on his face.

Zevran knew Alistair was in trouble when Sareyna smiled. Sareyna launched at Alistair, biting his nipple hard and scraping her short nails down his back hard enough to draw blood. Zevran heard that sound that had tickled him so many nights. Alistair growled.

Alistair grabbed Sareyna around the waist and picked her up. He slammed Sareyna back against the tree and bit the top of her breast, he leaned his weight against her, holding her pinned, off the ground between himself and the tree. He used one of the hands he had freed to slide between her legs.

Zevran couldn't see what Alistair was doing with his hand exactly, but he could imagine. Sareyna wrapped her legs back around Alistair's waist and started grinding against him. Alistair returned in kind and even from where he was hidden in the bushes he could hear them both moaning.

Zevran almost winced at what the bark must be doing to Sareyna's back. Zevran had no idea that sex with the Templar would be so forceful. The icy fingers of the thrills he had felt earlier crawled across his skin again as he saw Alistair shift his hips backwards slightly and then moved Sareyna down to meet his hips.

Sareyna cried out as Alistair entered her in one move, the sound caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. He placed one hand under her thigh to hold her still and rested the other hand on the tree by her head. Having effectively pinned her to the tree Alistair started thrusting upwards into her sharply.

Sareyna gripped Alistair's shoulders not able to move as he filled her again and again with vicious upward thrusts. Sareyna cried out with each thrust, biting down again on Alistair's shoulder. Zevran wasn't sure if she was biting Alistair from passion or trying to muffle her cries. If it was the latter she was failing spectacularly.

Sareyna screamed as she reached her peak, shuddering between Alistair and the tree. Alistair slid out of Sareyna, still erect and shoved her to her hands and knees on the ground in front of him. Alistair was back inside her before her orgasm had subsided.

Alistair grabbed her hips pulling her against him faster and harder. He was biting his lower lip and watching himself slide in and out of her. Sareyna grunted, almost growling herself as Alistair filled her, with long full strokes.

Zevran was getting very aroused. He had picked a great hiding position; he could see them from the side. Could see Sareyna's breasts swing with each of Alistair's thrusts. Could see Alistair's length sliding out and the disappearing back into Sareyna.

Alistair was starting to lose control; his movements behind Sareyna were becoming less smooth and more urgent. He reached under Sareyna, moving his hand back between her legs. A few minutes later Sareyna was peaking again, calling out Alistair's name. Alistair quickly followed suit. They stilled, panting and gasping before they collapsed.

Zevran was intrigued and aroused. They laid there in the still waning light snuggling against each other. Alistair didn't even seem to be concerned that someone might see them. Zevran guessed that it made sense. He was sure the whole camp had heard them and would stay away until they came back.

Zevran figured it was time to sneak away before he was caught. He had a lot to think about. And as pleasant as being caught and pinned under Alistair sounded he was sure it would also hurt, a lot. And not in that delicious way he had just seen. Zevran snuck off as Sareyna started dragging Alistair back towards the water.

Once Sareyna and Alistair were in the water, getting cleaned up, again, Sareyna smiled and kissed Alistair on the cheek. "I have a secret."

"Is it a good one?" he asked smiling.

"Well it depends I guess. But I found it interesting."

Alistair quirked his brow at her "Really?"

"Zevran followed us down here." She smiled smugly.

"I know, he just left." Alistair laughed when she pouted. "Apparently he's not as quiet as he thinks he is."

"Are you angry?"

"Are you?" He countered.

"No, it kind of turned me on." She watched carefully to see if he would lose his temper. Alistair had been different lately, surprising. He was experimenting with his new found confidence, and it was…exciting.

"Did it? Well that's certainly interesting. I didn't mind too much, what better way for him to realize you really are mine? Now maybe he'll quit asking and leave us alone." Alistair shook his head with exasperation.

Sareyna laughed, he was still naïve in some ways. "I think he might ask more. Before he had only imagined. I think from the way he ran out of here you probably did not disappoint." She kissed him softly before whispering. "You haven't disappointed anyone so far." He blushed and ducked his head.

After they finished cleaning off they dressed and headed back to camp. When they arrived at the camp Zevran was nowhere to be seen. Sareyna looked at Leliana and nodded towards Zev's tent. Leliana giggled and nodded back.

Alistair raised his voice just a little. "So Zev, are you in there for pleasure or pouting."

Zevran never skipped a beat. "Both!"


	20. Chapter 20

**How Many Demon Children Could One Man Have?**

Apparently 'Reyna and Wynne had been working on this for months and had kept it from him. And Morrigan had been able to keep her mother's wishes to herself for all that time too. Of course that didn't really surprise him, he had never trusted her. But how could they keep such a big secret for so long?

She saw his hurt expression and touched his knee. "We didn't want to give anyone false hope, or to let Morrigan know in case we're wrong or she changes her mind. So don't say anything to her please." She looked into his eyes.

He looked back at her already forgiving her and smiled his half smile she adored so much. "Like I would tell that Bitch…. Witch anything that I didn't absolutely have to."

She smiled back; almost thankful for his utter disdain of Morrigan, although she still hoped she was wrong. She absently rubbed her hand over her belly and looked at Wynne. "Should we tell him what we have?" Wynne looked at her, uncertain. She quickly removed her hand from her belly and added "We think we have found herbs and magic that could make it possible for a child to be born free of the taint."

Alistair perked up. It was one of the things he spent the most time brooding about. He and 'Reyna had not spent any time discussing it so he didn't know what she wanted. Then again he wasn't too sure what he wanted, but he wanted to be able to have kids if that's what she wanted. He also wanted for any child to not get sick and die because of the taint they both carried. "Wait, babies born of two tainted parents with _no_ taint in the babies?" He wanted to make sure he understood correctly.

"Yes, well in theory. I mean we have done what tests we could and the theory is all sound. It doesn't make it easier for them to get pregnant; that is still nearly impossible, but if it was to occur this should help the woman to carry to term and to spare the child from the Taint. We had some help from Wynne's fade spirit. But pregnant female Wardens are in very short supply in Ferelden it seems." She smiled and hoped it was an honest smile.

In fact, she had been taking the _Remedy_ for a couple weeks now. Although, she did not feel any different Wynne assured her there was no Taint in the baby. She knew that if things did not work as she hoped she might need to stop taking it and allow the Taint into her baby, but for now there was no reason to risk the child's health.

She explained to him that the remedy could only have been discovered in Ferelden. She told him it was a combination of herbs and magic. The main ingredient was something people should have thought of a long time ago. She explained that it was the kennel master that had given her the idea. It was the flower he had needed to help Pentheryn live, Andraste's Grace.

Alistair laughed not believing that no one had ever thought to try it on a human. But he knew that they could have told him about this back at camp. Everyone would have been happy. And this wasn't something he could see there being a reason to hide this from Morrigan. What did it matter if she knew, it wouldn't really affect her. "OK, so why are we out here?" he asked, getting suspicious.

Sareyna felt terrible lying to everyone under the sun. And if she wasn't outright lying to them she was not telling them everything. Who you trust with what? She didn't want to put anyone in danger or hurt anyone's feelings.

_When Morrigan had come up to her two weeks ago and asked if she was planning on keeping it or wanted help to get rid of it she had automatically said she wanted to get rid of it. She wasn't sure why. Being stunned was a lot of it, she assured herself. She had no idea she was pregnant but could see no reason why Morrigan would lie to her. Morrigan said she would have something for her before they left camp but advised Sareyna she should wait until everyone was asleep to take it because it could be messy and she might want to be alone._

_Morrigan looked at her with something akin to sympathy and then said "Let me know if you need him," gesturing in Alistair's general direction "preoccupied. I have not picked a fight with him in days." She didn't quite smile but there was definitely mirth in her eyes._

_It wasn't that Sareyna didn't like Morrigan, actually unlike almost everyone else she did. She just didn't trust her. And it seems she was right not too after what Wynne and Zevran had discovered. Sareyna had gone to Wynne that same day to ask for help. _

"_I'm pregnant." She stated._

_Wynne smiled and said "I know." _

_Sareyna had asked her to help shield her pregnancy from other people finding out about it and from Morrigan knowing she kept it. Wynne had sighed resignedly and agreed although she was not thrilled._

Coming back to the present, she explained to Alistair how she had found Flemeth's Grimoire in the tower and had given it to Wynne in strictest confidence and asked her to take a look and see what she could find in the tome that might be useful. After a few days Wynne came back to her letting her know it was written in some sort of cipher. It was then that Sareyna had approached Zevran for assistance. The two of them worked on the Cipher every chance they got, in Wynne's tent.

Alistair nodded. He knew the rumor about Wynne and Zev wasn't true but now understood why the two had not disagreed when it was brought up repeatedly on their journey. Leliana, in particular, had been very pouty that Zevran had chosen Wynne to spend time with instead of her and then in the same breathe complaining that Wynne should have better taste. Every time laughter came from the tent he thought Leliana might cry.

Then he was curious "What was all the laughing about?"

Wynne smiled "Incorrect translations can lead to some pretty interesting things."

Alistair nodded like he understood. Maker, what was going on here?

Sareyna continued her explanation that they had cracked the cipher and found out how Flemeth extended her life span. At first Sareyna had felt terrible and wanted to give the book to Morrigan immediately so she would know. Wynne and Zevran both advised against it.

Alistair knew they had eventually given the tome to Morrigan and she had asked them to kill her mother for her, explaining how Flemeth extended her life and saying she feared for her safety. 'Reyna had agreed to help. Wynne, Shale, Zevran and Sareyna had gone to Flemeth's the next time they were near there and they ended up slaying a huge maroon colored dragon. He blinked and looked back at Sareyna realizing she was still talking and his mind was wandering.

"Wynne, Zevran and I had actually gone the same night Morrigan asked and killed Flemeth taking the real Grimoire. Wynne needed time to study the Grimoire before we gave it to Morrigan. Eventually Wynne came to me and let me know that she thought she knew what was going on. Why Morrigan was with us."

Sareyna recounted the whole thing as it had occurred.

"_But you are not going to like it." Wynne stared at her not sure how to proceed. So she just plowed ahead. "She wants to have a baby with the Archdemon's soul."_

_Sareyna was completely confused. "What?"_

"_Well that's not exactly it. There are Old Magics that would let one harness the power of an old god. An unborn baby of less than three months with the taint would have the soul of the old god drawn into it. The soul would not hurt the child while in the womb but the child would be born with the taint. And probably would not live long. So whoever had the child would be condemning it to death without knowing it."_

_Sareyna nodded, still not sure where this was going._

_Wynne continued. "If Flemeth has truly learned how to not perish when her body dies, and is capable of possessing other bodies... I think Flemeth wants the body of the child so she can inhabit a very powerful body. She might not ever need to change bodies again, holding off the aging of the body with the Old God's power."_

"Oh, Maker" Alistair said

Sareyna giggled nervously. "Yep, that's_ exactly_ what I said."

Done recounting the exchange Sareyna told him what had brought them to where they were now. "So I asked Wynne to find a way for a child that had a parent with the Taint, to not have the Taint itself. I would hate to see a child die needlessly."

Alistair shook his head. "Wait a minute; you're going to let Morrigan do this?"

His eyes were concerned for a moment, picturing what Morrigan might do with a child that had the soul and possibly the power of an old god. Then his eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared as he realized what this all meant. "That means I have to have sex with her!" He almost shouted.

Sareyna quieted him down and said "Maybe not, we have to see what she does, maybe she didn't know about how her mother extended her life, honestly, and now will not want to go through with it."

"And what if she does want to go through with it, I can't see her giving up all that power if she thinks it will help her in some way." He did not like where this was going. The idea of sleeping with Morrigan made his skin crawl. "Why is this all such a big deal?" He asked with relief when he realized that they didn't have to do anything and could just let Morrigan leave. "If she asks I'll tell her to sod off. We don't need her."

When Wynne realized Sareyna was not talking she sighed and explained what was really going on. "The ritual for this is done in small pieces over time, it takes months of preparation. We have no idea of where in the ritual she is so we cannot be sure what will happen."

Alistair interrupted, "Why does it matter, no sex, no pregnancy and no demon baby right?"

Wynne sighed again. "Alistair, once certain parts of the ritual are performed the soul of the old god will specifically seek out the nearest unborn baby with the taint."

"Even over hundreds of miles? I mean there aren't that many women in the Wardens to begin with, what is the chance one will be in her first three months of pregnancy? Or that a male Warden would have gotten someone pregnant and that the woman would be in the first three months of pregnancy?" What was wrong with these two he wondered?

"Alistair, I'm pregnant. I'm only a few weeks along. So I might still be in the first three months when we fight the Archdemon." Ok so it's out. She held her breath.

Alistair gasped sharply then started coughing "Wait what? You're what... Oh Maker." His brain caught up with his mouth and he asked "Are we happy? I mean what does this demon baby stuff mean for _us_ exactly? You're going to put the soul into our child right?" He might be naïve in some things but he was not stupid. He knew this was the real reason they had brought him out here, away from camp. "Is that ok? Will it kill our baby or our baby's soul? Will it be a person? Will it be evil?" He was getting hysterical as he pictured his demon child roaming Ferelden, 15 feet tall and killing everything in sight. Then he and Sareyna would need to chase it down and slay their own child…

Wynne grabbed his arm. "Alistair calm down." She said sharply. "Unfortunately, we are not entirely certain. According to the information I have, it will not be evil if we can keep the taint out once the soul is in the baby. Yes, it will be a person, it will look just like you or I, or you and 'Reyna to be more precise." She smiled.

Alistair was calmer now but to ask again. "What about our baby's soul, will it die?"

"I just don't know Alistair, I'm sorry. We're still trying to figure that out as well as a possible way to get rid of the soul if it does inhabit the child." Wynne shook her head.

"So our choices are put the soul into our child and possibly kill our child's soul or have a baby with Morrigan and hope she doesn't use it to hurt people?"

"Well depending on if or when she asks we might know how to get rid of the soul by then, or at the very least what happens to the soul currently inhabiting the body." Wynne looked apologetic. "Until then, you don't know anything so play along ok? And keep your fingers crossed; this might not even be an issue."

They waited a long time in silence, no one quite sure what to say. No one wanting to make a decision about the fate of the baby Sareyna carried yet.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Alistair finally asked.

"A boy." Sareyna said, not sure whether to smile or cry.

Alistair hugged her close. "I think we can do this. I mean if it's what you want, I think I can do this, if necessary." He sighed a little and then his lip quirked, trying to lighten the mood. "You know, as long I only have to have one demon baby."

Sareyna was relieved he seemed to be taking it so well. They started to walk back towards camp. They were almost there when Alistair grabbed her quickly around the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply and said "I love you." Then knelt down and kissed her belly. "And you"

She smiled at him, laughing, and he smiled back. Thank goodness, she thought as they stepped into the clearing where her companions were camping.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kiss the Rain**

It was still light out when they had finished setting up their tent and getting out of their armor. "'Reyna, I saw some raspberries not too far from here, you want to go pick some?" Alistair asked.

Sareyna looked around the camp; everyone was sniping at each other. It had been a tough few days and everyone was miserable. "Yeah, let's get out of here for a while." He reached out his hand and she slipped hers into his.

They had been picking berries for almost an hour when the first fat drops of rain fell. They headed back towards the camp but before they had gone twenty paces it was pouring. Alistair had started to run but Sareyna just laughed and kept walking. He stopped and looked back at her. "Come on 'Reyna, hurry up!"

"Why, it's not like we can get any wetter." She giggled. The closer she got to Alistair the wider his grin spread. "And what are you grinning at?"

"I can see right through your tunic." He waggled his eyebrows at her, reaching out his hand to move her hair off her face. Sareyna turned her head and kissed his palm. Alistair leaned in and kissed her gently, the rain sluicing over them in sheets.

He broke the kiss and placed the raspberries they had collected on the ground. Sareyna looked at him inquiringly. He smiled back at her and pulled her tight against him. Sareyna slid her hands over his back and started pulling on the hem of his tunic. He stepped back and obliged her, helping her pull the clinging garment from his skin.

Sareyna shuddered, running her hands over his body; the rain sensitizing her fingertips. Alistair almost purred as she slid her fingers over the planes and ridges of his abdomen. Alistair rocked back, moaning softly, when she scraped her nails across the expanse of his chest.

He reached out for her again, and she side stepped him easily. He smirked at her, slightly wondering what she was planning on. He didn't protest as she squatted down and worked his boots and socks off, or when she started to peel his breeches from his hips.

She smiled taking in his naked form in front of her, rain sliding down his body. She shivered again, he looked delicious. She was enjoying taking in the sight of him inch by wet inch. Alistair shifted on his feet periodically, clearly a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny, although it did not seem to deter his arousal.

The water flowed over his chest and skated over his abdomen, it slid, caressingly along the length of his legs. She walked slowly around him, fingers twitching with a need to touch him as she watched the water flowing over the hollow indent at his hips. She bit her bottom lip watching it slide down his broad shoulders and down the muscular ridges of his back. She traced a line with her fingertip, following the water's path as is flowed over his buttocks and down the back of his thighs.

She smiled inwardly seeing him blush. It had been a long while since she had seen him turn so charmingly pink. She hadn't meant to unnerve him; she was just stricken by his beauty. His body often reminded her of stories she had read growing up in Highever; stories of gallant knights and mythic gods.

Standing back in front of him she trailed her fingers down the slick length of his erection. He shuddered so hard that for a moment she was worried his knees might buckle. She stepped away, surprised by how vulnerable he looked, like she was just going to leave him like that.

She slowly peeled her own tunic off, careful not to rip the sodden fabric. She released her breast band and was rewarded with an admiring leer from Alistair. He stood still watching her as she removed her own boots and breeches. She slowly turned for him, figuring it was only fair. Thrills of delight ran down her spine, feeling his eyes rake over her skin.

Once she was facing him again she walked back to him and pushed him down, following him to the ground. She was surprised that he didn't resist as he laid on his back in the sodden grass. Sareyna straddled his hips and felt Alistair roll them under her almost immediately.

She leaned forward to brush her lips softly against his, her wet hair coming over her shoulders and shrouding both of them. She slid her tongue gently across his lips and he eagerly parted them for her. She slid her tongue along his and then sucked on it gently. Alistair moaned and shifted under her. He tasted faintly of raspberries as he slid his tongue back into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. He had been sneaking berries while they were picking them, no doubt.

As Alistair became lost in the kiss and the feel of Sareyna's cold, hard nipples sliding along his rain slicked skin, Sareyna began to move. She rose up off his hips sliding one of her hands down between her legs. She guided Alistair into her and slid slowly down his length, feeling herself stretch to accommodate him until her hips were again flush with his.

She sat straight up and felt Alistair twitch under her. This was a new position for him, but clearly he liked it. She leaned back, resting her hands on his thighs. Alistair moaned aloud as she started to move. She liked the angle; it provided constant friction on the spot inside of her that sent flashes of lighting through her body.

Alistair was watching her intently. Her breasts were bouncing lightly with every stroke as she rode up and down his length. Her hair was hanging down behind her in wet strands tickling the tops of his thighs. Her face was flushed and radiant, rain sliding in rivulets over her face, down into the hollow of her neck and over her bountiful breasts, her thighs were flexing on either side of his hips; and she was all his.

He thought how natural she looked, here, naked in the rain; astride him and reveling in it. He wondered briefly how he had ever been afraid to touch her, to kiss her, to love her. If he had known that she would look like this, that it would feel this good, he would have kissed her that first day at Ostagar, when he had first wondered what it would feel like.

There was a rivulet of water sliding off one of her nipples and he pushed himself up, bracing himself with his hands planted behind him. He kissed her nipple, licking it and feeling her shiver before sucking it into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. She arched against him and rolled her hips, his own jerked up under her in response.

She was riding him slowly, enjoying the feel of him underneath her. When he switched to her other nipple she could not stop herself from grabbing his hair and pulling him tight against her chest as she picked up speed. She kept feeling him fill her again and again. Gripping him tightly inside her as the pleasure built was her only thought.

Alistair laid back down as she picked up speed, feeling a little lightheaded. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up and pushed her back down onto him faster, gasping under her. Alistair had lost all concept of the rhythm she had been building and began building his own. She rocked back and forth as he slid her up and then pulled her back down, jerking his hips upward to meet her.

When he felt her tense as her orgasm overcame her, he didn't slow down. He felt her slick inner walls grip onto him tightly, and then they were spasming, pulling him deeper inside her. He kept moving, realizing his thrusts were getting rougher, yet unable to stop it. She screamed his name with her release, her head rolling back on her shoulders.

As he neared the edge himself he thought again of how natural this felt. How natural she looked, rain still sliding over both of them in heavy sheets, like this was where she belonged. He felt her tense again and couldn't keep a smile from his face as he felt her come a second time. She scraped her nails roughly over the sensitive flesh of his chest and he tumbled after her.

Sareyna collapsed onto his chest panting; she laid there for a few moments before pushing herself up and looking at him. She twisted her hair a little and flung it over her shoulder to keep it out of her face. She giggled seeing his huge grin. He was clearly proud of that performance.

She slid off him and stood up, helping him to his feet. They were both glad it was still raining as it helped to rinse them off. They had both gotten a little muddy playing in the rain. It proved difficult to get dressed with their cloths so wet. Alistair gave up trying to pull his tunic on over his drenched skin and settled for carrying it.

He helped Sareyna put her clothes back on before they picked up the berries and headed to their tent. Once they were inside the tent they stripped again getting out of the wet clothes and then decided to just snuggle under the blankets instead of trying to get dressed again.

They curled up trying to get warm under the blankets, eating raspberries and chatting for a while, waiting for the storm to pass. Sareyna fell asleep, curled against Alistair with her head on his chest while Alistair contentedly munched on the rest of the raspberries.


	22. Chapter 22

**Death Is Not Enough**

Saving Anora was not exactly high on her list of things to do. She didn't trust Anora. She was after all Loghain's daughter, but perhaps this would give them the chance to see where exactly Anora's loyalties lie, with her father, or with her deceased husband and Ferelden. Still, she wasn't thrilled about rescuing her.

The chance to kill Howe however was too much to pass up. She knew she was just supposed to rescue Anora, but if she saw Howe, he wouldn't survive. He wouldn't die quickly. He would suffer for every member of her family, every friend, every guard, knight, servant and animal that he had slaughtered. He would remember her face, would wander the Fade for an eternity remembering her face.

When they reached Howe's Denerim estate they quickly learned that finding Howe was exactly what was needed. She was glad she had decided to leave Wynne behind; she didn't need a lecture from the woman. She had brought Alistair with her because he would understand, as would Zevran. She also brought Morrigan, they needed a mage and having asked for her mother to be killed, Sareyna couldn't see her objecting to killing Howe.

They found many surprises in Howe's dungeon. The first being another Warden, he had come to check on the situation in Ferelden and been captured and tortured by Howe. His name was Riordan. They gave him back the Warden papers they had found in Howe's room and sent him to Arl Eamon's estate where he could be safe and recover a bit.

Sareyna was on edge as they went through the dungeon freeing most of the prisoners they had found. Poor Oswyn's legs were so damaged from torture Sareyna was sure he would never walk right again. She promised to tell his father Bann Sighard about his fate. They found a Templar who was Lyrium addled and agreed to take his ring to his sister. There was a poor Soldier who had gone insane he had been tortured so badly. Sareyna knew the Chantry was looking for him and resolved to tell them where he was.

Finally, they found the man they were looking for. He was with two mages and two guards. Sareyna turned and nodded to Zevran. While Howe was speaking Zevran melted into the shadows.

"Well, look here. Bryce Cousland's little spitfire, all grown up and still playing the man. I thought Loghain made it clear that your pathetic family is gone and forgotten."

"Why betray us Howe? My father was your friend." Sareyna nodded almost imperceptibly to Alistair.

"A clumsy appeal child. He was a traitor to me and a coward to his Nation. Trips to Orlais, gifts from old enemies, all while I sank in obscurity. Your family squandered glory that was rightfully mine. How fitting that their deaths should raise me to the ear of a king. If you think you can take this from me, that I will allow it, you are very much mistaken."

Sareyna smiled at Howe, Morrigan shuddered, she had seen her mother smile like that, and it never ended well. Sareyna softly said Morrigan's name and Morrigan paralyzed Howe to make sure he did not get away. Morrigan, keeping Howe paralyzed, turned to attack one of Howe's guards.

Zevran had taken out one of the two Mages before the mage could even raise his hand and was now attacking one of the Guards. Alistair had used Holy Smite on the other mage so he couldn't cast. He and Sareyna had cut him down quickly after that. Once his men were defeated and Howe was the only one left Sareyna asked her companions to leave the room. Morrigan released Howe after hearing Sareyna lock the door.

Howe stared at her, practically daring her to attack. She took her time and waited for him to rush at her. She rolled out of the way and stabbed him in the calf. Howe yelped and turned on her. She sprang back to her feet slicing into Howe's arm. He tried again and she sliced across his back.

Howe was growling now and he made a quick jab at Sareyna. She danced easily out of his way before bringing her own sword to slice his forearm. When Howe didn't move towards her again she stabbed forward and pierced him through the shoulder. Howe yanked sideways taking a wild swing at Sareyna and managed to nick her arm.

Sareyna smiled again as Howe drew blood. She swiped her blade across his chest. Howe was not badly injured but was losing blood from a lot of different locations and was beginning to slow. Sareyna tired of waiting for him to take blows at her and danced around him quickly; cutting his other arm, a thigh and his back again, all fairly shallow cuts.

Howe raised a weak arm trying to swing at her again. It was easy for her to dance away from him. Spinning around behind him she stabbed one sword through the thick meat of his thigh while she cut the tendon behind his ankle with the other. His fall forward pulled him off Sareyna's blade. He pulled himself to his knees and tried to stand; finding his leg with the cut tendon would not hold him.

He could only curse her and try to shuffle away now. He was only digging himself into a deeper hole, telling her that he and his guards had violated her mother in front of her father before they killed her. Sareyna walked almost nonchalantly around him, periodically making shallow stabs into his appendages. She thought about her family, what he had done to them, mostly she thought about Orin. She was losing control now, slicing off chunks of muscle.

Howe had given up the curses and was just screaming in pain now. Sareyna heard the door behind her rattle. She was glad she had locked it. Most of Howe's armor was gone, having been cut away with her various attacks. He was bleeding profusely; Sareyna knew he would not last much longer.

Sareyna sheathed her swords and pulled out one of her daggers. She wanted to get a bit more personal. She did not care whether the things he said about her mother were true, she only cared that he had bothered saying them at all. She squatted down next to Howe; he could barely lift his arms. She cut away a piece of his armor.

He tried to back away from her screaming at her but found the wall at his back. She slid her dagger underneath his scrotum and with a quick flick of her wrist it was laying on the floor. Howe was incoherent now, his screams had died off. Sareyna stood up and with that creepy smile she stomped on Howe's scrotum on the floor.

Howe started screaming again as if it had still been attached. She was getting tired of his screaming and would silence him soon. There was only one more thing. Sareyna squatted again. She cut through the tendons on both of Howe's shoulders to make sure he couldn't move his arms at all. Howe tried to head butt her; she laughed and shoved him roughly back, smacking his head on the wall.

She took her dagger again and slid it under Howe's penis. She used the flat of the dagger to press and hold it tight against his stomach. Howe struggled trying to get away from her but in his current state she was easily able to hold him still. She used her other dagger to slowly saw the offending appendage off. Howe squirmed and screamed the whole time. Although, his screams were getting fainter. She paused a couple times when she was afraid he might pass out.

Finally, it fell to the floor. Howe seemed to be having a moment of lucidity. "I hate you, you bitch."

Sareyna laughed again. "Well, the feeling is mutual, trust me."

Howe was slumping sideways, bleeding to death. Sareyna knew it could take a long time to bleed to death and thought she would speed up the process. She stabbed Howe in the chest, avoiding the heart but piercing his lung. Flecks of blood started spraying out on each exhalation. Somehow he summoned the strength for a glare and a final few words. "Maker Spit on you…I deserved more."

Sareyna sighed "You're right, but I was feeling merciful." She sat on the floor, watching him bleed and gasp for breath until he was dead. Seeing him there, finally dead, something tore in Sareyna's chest and she let out a keening wail.

She screamed for everything she had lost. Her home, her family, her friends and mentors, everyone she knew and loved. She cried out for what that loss had turned her into. Howe had stolen her family, friends and home from her, and it seemed he had taken part of her humanity as well. She screamed finally letting loose the anger that had been bubbling beneath the surface for so long trying to let out some of the ache she had been carrying in her chest for nearly a year.

So many people had suffered because of Howe; her family was only a small part of his treachery. And she knew that they would continue to suffer after his death, as she did. The vicious part of her that had been born that day in Highever wanted more, more bloodshed, more pain, and more retribution.

Alistair broke the door in and froze for a second upon seeing Howe's mangled body. He snapped back when Sareyna screamed again. And then he was holding her. Her screams tapered off into sobs, wracking sobs that rocked through her whole body. The tears flowed in almost a torrent and Alistair held her, cursing his thick armor, until she calmed a bit. The feel of Alistair's arms around her seemed to calm the voice inside her that craved more death to ease her pain. Howe may have stolen some of her humanity, but Alistair's touch reminded her that she was still human and still loved.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked between shudders, she was feeling a little confused. "I locked the door."

Alistair smiled awkwardly, "Uh, I heard you scream."

Sareyna smiled almost as awkwardly. "So you rushed in to save me without a helmet on?"

Alistair laughed, hugging her, the best he could. He helped her stand up and they headed out.

"Everything ok?" Zevran asked, he had been hovering near the door.

Alistair nodded. "But I wouldn't recommend going in there."

Morrigan remembering Sareyna's smile agreed. "Definitely not. Glad you are feeling better though." Morrigan graced them with one of her rare smiles.

They ended up fighting their way out of the estate. Howe's screams having alerted the soldiers to their presence. At the front door they ran across Ser Cauthrien. Instead of endangering everyone against so large a force, Sareyna turned herself in, letting Anora escape.

Sareyna woke up in her small clothes in a cell with Alistair. He came and settled behind her, holding her gingerly, a clearly thankful sigh escaping his lips. He had as many bruises as she did, yet was more worried about her pain. She revelled in his embrace for a few minutes before deciding it was time to get out of there. It took a bit to convince him that she was ok, even covered in bruises as she was, but he agreed to attempt an escape with her. He did not agree with her methods, but it worked in the end.

They actually met up with Leliana and Wynne near the front of Fort Drakon. They had come to try to rescue the Wardens. Sareyna thanked them profusely on the way back to the Arl's. They had been very worried, especially after news of Howe's mutilated body circulated Denerim. None of the nobles had been sorry he was gone; they were just scandalized that he had been so mutilated. Cauthrien had been oddly quiet about who had done the mutilating apparently.

Sareyna wondered if Cauthrien was afraid to say anything in case she ran into Sareyna again, or if it was because she was a noble and it might bring other nobles to Eamon's cause. Either way Sareyna was glad. She was waiting for Wynne's lecture about what she had done but none came. In fact no one said anything to her about what she had done. They just welcomed her back enthusiastically.

Riordan gave them some info on Duncan and also on a Warden safe house where they could find some useful items for the upcoming fight against the Archdemon.

She spoke with Eamon and Anora about some other strange goings on in the Alienage, hoping they could use it as leverage at the Landsmeet. Sareyna agreed to look into it. She had some things she had to do in the Market District anyways.

Once Anora had left to go to her guest room Eamon started going on about making Alistair king again. Sareyna didn't disagree with him, falling back on her mother's teachings to smile and nod like you agree without actually agreeing. She soon left to see what Anora had wanted to speak with her about. Anora wanted to get Sareyna's support for queen. She started talking about Alistair's failings and why he would make a terrible king. Sareyna stuck up for Alistair but agreed to support Anora for queen.

Lastly, she went looking for Alistair. She found him in the guest room Eamon had set aside for him. He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey, guess who has been pressuring me for the last twenty minutes to marry you?"

Sareyna groaned. "So he finally figured out who I was?"

Alistair laughed, "Apparently Anora pretty much called him retarded. Anora mentioned she was worried that you might try pushing for me to be King so you could be queen. Eamon told her not to worry because the nobles would only accept another noble as queen."

"And she just had to tell him."

"He would have figured it out soon anyway; there are a lot of people in Denerim right now that know who you are. I wonder why Teagan didn't tell him, he obviously knew who you were."

Sareyna shrugged and sighed as she finished undressing. She climbed into the bed. "Come on Alistair, I'm tired."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to share a room with Morrigan or something?" He smirked.

"Do you really think Eamon will be upset that you're sharing a bed with me now? He'll probably be thrilled."

"You're probably right, you usually are, he was drooling when he was talking to me about me having 'already found a woman suitable to carry the Theirin name'." He laughed and climbed into the bed with her as she made a funny face. Sareyna was asleep as soon as Alistair wrapped his arms around her.

Alistair figured that purging all that anger and grief must have worn her out. He shuddered, remembering Howe's body. He had no idea she had such viciousness in her. He wanted to understand what she had done to Howe, wanted to understand how someone he saw as kind and loving, could have it in them to do that to someone. And she had planned it. Had picked those people to go with her because she knew they would not fight her or argue with her about it.

It frightened him a little to know that she had that in her all along. He hated Loghain but did not want to torture him. He only wanted the man dead. Maybe he would feel differently if he had been in her place. Betrayed like that in her own home.

He couldn't comprehend what it would feel like to know that women you cared about had been raped and murdered. And more than anything he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Howe's men had murdered an innocent child.

He wondered if he could have done that to someone if he had been in her position. He thought probably not. He only hoped it would lessen some of the pain for her. He was glad she had finally let it out.

And soon Loghain would be held accountable as well and the scales would start to even out a little. They would also be able to finally deal with the blight and taking down the Archdemon. He was glad Riordan was there. It was nice to have at least a little guidance, especially from someone who knew Duncan.

Alistair snuggled a little more under the covers. He kissed Sareyna on the temple. "I love you." He whispered before joining her in the Fade.


	23. Chapter 23

**All In The Family**

Ser Cauthrien stood between them and the door to the Landsmeet. She was angry but not unreasonable. She knew there was a problem with Loghain and when Sareyna asked Cauthrien to let them through so they could stop him; she stepped aside to let them in.

Alistair and Sareyna had spoken to Anora and decided that she was not in collusion with her father. She felt that her father had killed her husband on purpose and was furious. They would go in and present the evidence against Loghain and let Anora return to the throne.

They were presenting their evidence when things turned south. Anora came into the Landsmeet and instead of telling the Landsmeet the truth, she tried to slander the Grey Wardens. Alistair wasn't surprised and although Sareyna was furious, she wasn't really surprised either.

Sareyna didn't care that Anora had tried to lie to the nobles. She just wanted to get rid of Loghain and keep her promise to Alistair. Even with her siding with her father Anora would still be queen, they knew she would be a good queen.

When the Landsmeet did not side with Loghain he still refused to accept that he would no longer be regent and wanted to duel. Alistair agreed. Sareyna was a little nervous but she knew Alistair was a great warrior and Loghain was past his prime. Before they started Sareyna whispered in Alistair's ear. "Wear him down first."

Alistair nodded and put his helmet on. He let Loghain circle and attack him. He just deflected the blows with his shield. It didn't take long before Loghain was breathing hard and not holding his sword quite as high. Alistair lunged and attacked. In just a few moments Loghain had yielded to Alistair. "So there is some of Maric in you after all. Good."

"Forget Maric. This is for Duncan." Alistair swung back his sword, ready to decapitate Loghain.

"Alistair!"

Alistair froze and turned, he knew that voice. The man had visited Eamon often enough.

"Father?"

The hall gasped in unison as they turned their heads to see who Alistair was looking at. Maric was staring at Loghain, anger clear in his brilliant blue eyes.

"You killed my boy." The accusation clear in his resonate voice.

"The battle was already lost, we would have just lost more soldiers." Loghain tried to explain.

"The odds at Ostagar didn't matter. Your job Loghain was to protect your King. Just like you protected me against all those impossible odds. Did you decide your job had suddenly changed when there was no promise to your father?" Maric strode across the room until he was standing right in front of Loghain.

"The Darkspawn are a totally different situation Maric." Loghain was deflating under Maric's glare.

Maric lost his patience with Loghain. He began shouting. "And what about Alistair? You even hired assassins to try to kill him. And poisoned Eamon hoping Alistair's secret would die with him? What is your excuse for that my friend?"

Loghain stared blankly at Maric wondering how things had gotten so far out of his control. He was the one with the plans, putting him ahead of the game. When had things veered so woefully wrong? He had killed his only friend's son, and tried to kill the other. What kind of monster had he become?

Maric watched as the emotions played behind Loghain's eyes. Most would miss it but spending half your life with someone you learned to spot those things.

Loghain bowed his head. "Maric, there is nothing I can say." He stoically stood there waiting for what would happen next.

"You have committed treason and have included your daughter in it."

"But Your Highne..." Anora started to defend herself and then abruptly stopped as Maric glared at her.

"You just supported him taking the throne from the rightful heir. That is treason Anora, and well you know it."

Anora stared at Maric, icy hatred in her eyes. Even now she could see her father loved this man more than her. She had been glad when they heard he was lost at sea. Yet, here he stood, again taking what was rightfully hers.

"Loghain, you were a hero and a fast friend of mine. I do not wish to see you dead, yet you cannot remain here. You and your daughter are both exiled from Ferelden forever."

Loghain nodded and rising, he took Anora's arm, escorting her out of the palace. As she left she shot one more hate filled glare at Maric.

"_I am sorry I agreed to the arranged marriage. I should have known from my own experience not to agree to such an unnatural thing. I wonder how Cailan fared with that bitter woman_." Maric thought to himself.

Maric turned his attention back to the assembly. "Alistair is my son and rightful heir to the throne. If he does not wish to be king, naturally the duty falls to me and I will name my successor once things have been established." He turned to look at Alistair.

"_It's like I am looking into the past and seeing myself in a mirror, except for those honey brown eyes."_ He thought before he spoke to Alistair "Alistair, it is your birthright to claim the throne, do you wish to do so?" Maric hoped in his heart that Alistair would say no, he knew how difficult it would be for him. He seemed so earnest, and in kings that was not always a valuable trait.

Alistair shook his head, struck mute momentarily. "No, I do not want to be king. I am a Grey Warden and I belong with them now."

Maric nodded to Alistair. "_How I would love to hug him." _he thought, before deciding that was for later. "Then it is decided, I am again King and Alistair is a Grey Warden. We must now turn our attention to the blight. Make sure all your men are ready to march in three hours. I ask that you all please leave now, there is much to prepare." With this he walked up to Alistair and Sareyna and sweeping them from the room while chaos broke out among the nobles.

Sareyna started to speak up about the chaos and Maric quietly reassured her. "Eamon can handle it. We have much to discus before we leave for Redcliffe." Sareyna nodded in agreement, knowing her companions would help if necessary.

Alistair was staring at Maric with a combination of awe, giddiness and righteous anger. Noticing Alistair's glares Maric said "I know there is no way to apologize to you for what you have gone through and endured in your life, but I do have explanations for some of it. I will tell you as soon as we can speak with each other properly and not in this rushed manner. Know that you were loved, even if it was from afar. And let us leave the rest of the discussion until the beast is dead."

Alistair, afraid to speak as he was currently feeling full of venom and acid at Loghain escaping with his life, merely nodded and walked mutely through the castle. Sareyna placed her hand on Alistair's shoulder clearly trying to calm him.

Maric walked along with the lovely couple. He finally realized why Alistair's companion looked so familiar. He smiled to himself, remembering her soundly beating Cailan on the practice field in Highever several times. The fierce and witty daughter of Bryce Cousland had now stolen the heart of two of his sons.


	24. Chapter 24

**Haunted Memories**

Maric steered them up the stairs and down the hall to his old room. Once he was inside he closed and locked the door. "We don't have much time; we need to leave soon to battle the Darkspawn. Not to mention the nobles are going to be all over me for disappearing and then reappearing."

Alistair unable to let go ground out between his teeth, "You let him go, just let him live, after everything he did."

"Alistair, if it had not been for Loghain Mac Tir we would not have a country in the first place. I would probably have died before my 20th birthday, and there would be no Theirins at all. Besides, making Loghain leave Ferelden never to return is a fate worse than death. He lives and breathes for this country, even if he has lost his way over the years. I meant no disrespect to you and your losses. And if that is not enough for you, know that he doesn't have long to live anyway." Maric finished spreading his hands in an apologetic gesture.

Alistair tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And how do you know that?"

Maric sighed resignedly "Do you know that Loghain originally fought as a rogue? He fought in leathers, usually with a bow. During the war he was the head of a unit called the Night Elves. Did it not strike you as strange that a rogue would wear heavy plate armor? He took to wearing it when he started getting lesions. He has The Pox. It's why he looked so haggard. It might also be why he seemed to have lost his damn mind. The Pox has been known to cause madness. At any rate, he will die soon, and he will suffer before he does, it almost seems worse than letting you end his life."

Alistair turned away from Maric and sat on one of the couches in the sitting room. He didn't have anything to say to Maric at this point. He was still reeling from Maric's sudden appearance, the fact that he let Loghain go as well as the revelation about Loghain's illness. He was grateful at least that no one had made him king.

Maric turned his attention from Alistair to Sareyna. "Lady Cousland, could you update me with the most recent information. Having been travelling for some time, all the information I have is a bit old."

"Please Your Highness, it's just Sareyna." Maric nodded in acknowledgement and Sareyna continued. "We have used old Grey Warden treaties to garner allies to fight the Darkspawn. Currently, we have enforcements from the Dalish, the Circle Tower, and Orzammar. Of course there are also the knights of Redcliffe."

"And now the Royal guard and any remaining able bodied member of Ferelden's army. I am impressed; you two have amassed quite an army. I am especially impressed with the Dalish and the dwarves. They do not just offer to assist anyone." Maric reached out and traced one of the lines of her tattoo and smiled a sad little smile. "But I remember Cailan telling me how you got this."

Sareyna didn't flinch but reached up to touch Maric's hand lightly, she saw her own sadness reflected in his eyes. "We cremated him, we didn't leave him there, I promise."

Maric nodded unable to respond. Alistair watched the two, it was weird watching his lover interact so intimately with a man who was his father, yet was someone he didn't know. He wondered if Maric would mourn him the same way he was mourning Cailan if he was to fall in battle. He tried to swallow down his bitterness.

He rose and walked to where the two of them were still staring awkwardly at each other. "We also have amassed some skilled companions on our travels. 'Reyna is a genius when it comes to tactics. I know she'll see us through this."

Maric looked at Alistair almost as if pulling himself out of a dream, or maybe a nightmare. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sareyna walked to the door and flagged down a servant, she whispered in his ear and he went scurrying away. Maric raised his eyebrows at her quizzically.

"Well you could give one of your famous 'Maric the Savior' speeches." She smiled.

"Ugh, don't call me that. Besides I fear I'm a bit out of practice."

Sareyna smiled and eyed Maric's forest green leathers. "Can you fight in those?"

"Well they aren't as fancy as yours, but yes it's actual armor not just for show. I could never stand to wear plate or chain. I once fell off a horse and into a snow bank in plate and was totally buried. If it wasn't for Loghain and Rowan coming back for me I would have become a kingcicle. I couldn't get out on my own. It'll be a good thing Loghain is gone, he'd kill me for fighting in leathers." Maric sighed sadly at the loss of his friend for a second time in his life.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sareyna rushed over to open it. She took a sword from the servant's hands and strode back to Maric. "I believe this belongs to you."

Maric's eyes went wide; he had thought he would never see it again. Was sure it had been lost when Cailan had taken it to Ostagar. Maric felt he was getting soft in his old age. He couldn't remember the last time he had been on the verge of tears so often in one day. He quietly breathed out "Thank you." as he took the sword from Sareyna.

Alistair looked surprised. "Wait, that's the sword from the journal? How did you know?"

"Because I had seen him wearing it before." Sareyna smiled as Maric strapped the sword to his hip.

"Where did you find my journal?" Maric asked, concern in his voice.

"It was with Cailan's things in Ostagar, I've been reading it, some interesting things in there." Alistair replied taking in the picture of his father wearing leathers with a sword at his side. "Do you use a shield or something?"

Maric shook his head no.

"You really should think about it, fighting with just the one long sword is a bit dangerous. Stay close to someone with a shield. After all, you just returned from the dead, no sense sending you back so quickly." Alistair smiled, trying to let go of some of the anger and just be thankful that they had more help.

There was another knock on the door. It was a servant with a message from Eamon telling them that everyone was getting ready to head to Redcliffe as that was where the horde seemed to be heading. Maric went with them to Eamon's Denerim estate to collect their things.

Maric wouldn't answer any questions about where he had been or why he had decided to come back. He just assured everyone they could discuss it once the Archdemon was defeated. He deferred to Sareyna in her battle planning and decided to go to Redcliffe with her and her companions. He told Eamon that he would be safest with them.

On the trip to Redcliffe, Alistair only spoke with Maric sporadically. He never asked any questions and the anger still smoldered behind his eyes more often than not when he looked at Maric. As a matter of fact, he did not want to talk about Maric at all.

Leliana watched Maric putting up the tent he had been given to use when they were travelling, it was Alistair's old tent. She looked at Sareyna "How did anyone not put two and two together. I mean the first time you see the two of them it is so obvious that Maric's his father."

Alistair turned away from the fire and glared at Leliana. Leliana stood up and cleared her throat before going to her own tent. Sareyna stood up and walked over to Alistair. She ran her fingers through his hair and then massaged his shoulders. Alistair tried to relax but he could feel Maric watching them.

"Why is he always watching us?" Alistair growled out quietly.

"I think he's watching you. Maybe this is as hard for him as it is for you." She leaned forward and kissed his neck, nuzzling him, trying to distract him. She slid the tip of her tongue around the shell of his ear and whispered. "Or maybe he's imagining what goes on in our tent at night that makes us scream so."

Alistair pulled away, and turned to look at her. There was hurt in his eyes. "Or maybe he's thinking how things could have been different if you had married Cailan."

Sareyna flinched as if she had been slapped. "What?"

"Are you telling me you didn't know that Cailan went to Maric and begged him to let him marry you instead of Anora?" His words were angry, but his eyes showed how hurt he was. "So I was what? A consolation prize?"

Sareyna was angry now, she had been honest with Alistair about everything he asked her about, yet here he was accusing her of using him. "Were you participating in a different relationship than I was? The way I remember it is that we both had feelings for each other before I knew who you were and before you knew who I was. Cailan and I were FRIENDS and that was it. If you're too stupid to realize that I love you for you and not who you are related to or who you look like, that is not my problem." Sareyna stomped off leaving the campsite, and disappearing into the dark.

Alistair sat down next to the fire morosely. He had been miserable since his father had come back, and since he had read that Cailan had wanted to marry Sareyna, _his_ Sareyna. He was making everyone else miserable too. He couldn't even bring himself to go apologize to Sareyna or Leliana.

Maric stood up and walked over to Alistair. He sat down next to him and Alistair glared at him. "Glare at me all you want. Clearly we need to talk. Say what you need to say, or ask me whatever you want. But you need to figure this out or you'll lose her permanently. She's a good woman, unconventional but I like that about her. Cailan did too.

Cailan was stubborn. Sareyna told him she didn't want to marry him, that she didn't love him. Cailan wasn't willing to give up so easily. Cailan never really understood her. He didn't get that she would have never forgiven him if he had forced her to marry him. She needs an equal, a partner, not someone who wants to own her or control her. You have to accept all of her. And do yourself a favor; stop dragging your dead brother into your relationship."

Alistair had sat quietly through Maric's whole little speech. He stirred the embers in the campfire with a long stick. When he responded he didn't look up. "And what do you know of relationships? You murdered your first love, married a woman who you did not love and did not love you. Abandoned your son to go play in the Deep Roads, abandoned me, and then abandoned your country. Doesn't seem to me that you have a very good record."

Maric kept his breathing slow and steady; he knew he deserved all of the things Alistair said and then some. "You're right, I have been a failure at relationships for most of my life. But there is something I am intimately familiar with. Regret. I speak to you not as a man who had great relationships, but as a man that regrets the mess I made of most of my life." Maric's voice was straining as he finished. His heart ached. He did not want to see Alistair suffer anymore than he already had. "Hate me all you want, but don't be angry at her because Cailan had one truly genius idea in his whole life."

Alistair huffed and headed out of camp to find Sareyna. He wanted to be angry, be mad, but Maric had made sense. He didn't want to lose Sareyna; he wasn't sure what had caused his outburst anyways. She had already told him that she and Cailan were only friends. The stress was clearly getting to him.

He found Sareyna sitting curled up leaning on a tree. He walked towards her but stopped when he heard her crying. He wasn't sure what to do, would she want to be alone? Should he go apologize to her and tell her he was an idiot?

Sareyna had stomped out of camp fueled by righteous anger. Once she was away from the camp and away from Alistair the anger had burned away quickly. She walked blindly for a ways before sitting down, leaning on a tree sobbing.

Her heart ached; she cried for her friend Cailan's death, she cried for Duncan's death, feeling her rescuer's death acutely. She cried for her crumbling relationship. She cried with the despair of what she was facing in going against the Archdemon. She cried for the child she carried. Pain was swallowing her whole, she thought of all the lives they would certainly lose in the upcoming battle. It was all a little too much.

Sareyna froze when she heard a foot step behind her; she whirled around dagger already in hand. Alistair was standing there his hands held up in mock surrender. "I'm an ass. Can I sit?"

Sareyna chuckled a little at his bluntness and wiped the tears away, nodding for him to sit.

"I'm a jealous idiot. I'll work on it. In the meantime, just slap me when I pull this kind of crap. Are you ok? I'm sorry I hurt you." He took her hands into his.

Sareyna shook her head and put it on his chest, starting to weep again. She told him everything she was feeling. He held her, listening, and understanding the best he could. She clung to him as the despair and fear washed over her. He did his best to be her shelter in the storm, and when she had exhausted herself with tears he wiped her face clean and carried her back to camp. Sareyna clung to him desperately, like a drowning man to driftwood.

Alistair paused outside of their tent and nodded at Maric before disappearing inside. Maric was thrilled Alistair had acknowledged him. He hoped all was well between the two of them. He briefly wondered how many of the group's scars were mental. He had been watching them the last two days while they travelled.

They all seemed to rely on each other greatly. They were a commander's dream, functioning as different pieces of one whole. And they were all fiercely devoted to Sareyna; he had seen that look of devotion in the eyes of some of the people who fought alongside him in the war. Alistair was right, they had collected quite the talented bunch of companions in their travels and he was pretty sure they would lay down their lives, if not for the blight, then for her.

They were closer than he remembered being with anyone other than Rowan and Loghain during the war. Maybe it was fighting something that was so specifically evil that had bonded them, or the knowledge that they were literally saving the world.

Maric hoped he had one last battle in him. He put the lid back on his pot of ink and set down his quill. He held the book open waiting for the ink to dry before he went off to sleep. He hoped Fiona would be in the Fade waiting for him as she often was. He felt the tears threatening again. He quickly grabbed his things and climbed into the tent before they spilled down his creased cheeks.


	25. Chapter 25

**Love Me Tender**

Alistair laid Sareyna down on their bedroll, she was still not back to herself and she gave little help as he eased her out of her armor for the night. He covered her with a blanket and worked to free himself from his own armor. He peeled off his sodden hose and gambeson. He had untied his small clothes and was removing them when he heard Wynne outside their tent.

He huffed and pulled his trousers on and went to see what Wynne wanted now. She had to know that they wanted to be alone. He cared for Wynne but she was becoming increasingly meddlesome. She always had something to say about Sareyna's choices. And she constantly questioned his relationship with Sareyna.

He knew he looked annoyed when he came out of the tent and found it difficult to care. Wynne started babbling something about Sareyna's mental state as of late and her recent decisions and Alistair lost his patience and snapped at her. Enough was enough, Sareyna gave everything she could to these people and still it wasn't enough. Wynne babbled again nervously and quickly left.

Alistair climbed back into the tent and stripped down again. He climbed into the bedroll beside Sareyna and saw her in tears again. He gathered her close to him and she whispered. "She's right. I feel like I am going mad."

He pressed a kiss to her lips to quiet her. "You are not going mad my love. We are all feeling the strain of all we have been through, and what we are yet to face. And I know a secret."

Sareyna pulled a bit away from him to look him in the eyes. Her gaze pleaded with him to not keep her in suspense. "Have you never known a woman with child before?"

"There were occasionally servants in Highever who became pregnant." She looked at Alistair in confusion, honestly she never really paid attention to them she was busy on the practice field.

"Occasionally, the chantry would take in pregnant women who had no one to take care of them. It seemed they were always experiencing the very extremes of emotions rapidly. One of the lay sisters explained to me that it was common for those who were with child to experience emotions like that." He smiled at her with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

She had stopped her tears and laughed then. "It figures your child would make me crazy. Not even born yet and already taking after his father." She kissed him, still feeling a bit emotional.

After all they had been through in the last few hours the kiss was an unexpected surprise and Alistair's body caught fire, desire shooting through him faster than thought. He deepened the kiss and pressed into her, pushing her flat onto the bedroll.

He cupped her breast and teased her nipple. She moaned in surprise under him but did not fight him. He pushed her legs apart roughly and rubbed his palm over her sex. Sareyna made a low noise that sounded almost pained. Alistair barely noticed as he pinched her nipple and pushed a finger deep into her.

This time Sareyna yelped breaking the kiss and shoving Alistair. Alistair looked at Sareyna in confusion before realizing she was dry and her eyes were pained. He slid away from her and shuddered. His erection was suddenly gone and his mouth was dry. He thought he might be sick. He turned away from her to stand up; he would sleep by the fire tonight.

Sareyna reached out and touched his arm as he started to stand. "Ali, it's okay. You just surprised me with the change. I wasn't ready yet."

Alistair wouldn't look at her. "I….almost." Alistair couldn't finish, he shuddered again and fell silent. He had heard of stories of men who…hurt women, who did things to women against their will. He had been terrified of hurting Sareyna early on in their sexual relationship. When Sareyna had started pushing him, getting rougher with him he hadn't known how to react.

She had explained to him that different people had different proclivities when it came to sex. She told him that she liked it a little rough sometimes, and even liked to be hurt on occasion. Alistair had inwardly been a little disgusted. That was until he had actually tried it. It had taken him a while to feel comfortable with it, and even longer to get used to the idea of how much he liked it.

A part of him had always been afraid things would get out of hand, that he would go too far, either from excitement or because he was quite a bit stronger than she was. But everything, no matter how…rough things were between them, it was always consensual. But now he had nearly taken her with no regard to what she wanted. Just wanting to bury himself deep inside her.

Alistair was still facing away from her though she was pulling on his arm. He couldn't pull away from her, but neither could he turn back to her. He felt her move closer and then she was wrapping an arm around his waist holding him tight to her, the other hand snaking down between his legs.

He jerked a little making a half hearted attempt to get away from her and whispered. "Please." He wasn't really sure what he was pleading for.

She kissed his neck and pressed herself against his back. She wrapped her hand around him, stroking him gently. Alistair felt himself starting to stiffen in her hand. She kept stroking him, trailing kisses along the back of his neck. She bit the nape of his neck gently and he felt sparks shoot down his spine. He relaxed a little as she continued touching and tasting him.

She slid around him so she was in front of him. He couldn't look at her "I'm sorry." He said softly. She started to climb into his lap. She took his erection and brought it to her entrance. The skin of her body was nearly hot to the touch and she was very wet now, Alistair was confused by both of their actions. She started sliding herself down onto him and put her hand under his chin so he would look her in the eye.

"Then make it up to me." Her hips were flush against his now and she squeezed around him inside of her. Alistair moaned at the feeling. She rose, sliding up his length and as she slid back down Alistair flexed his hips rising to meet her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him while they slowly moved together.

She slid up and down him again and again slowly, her legs locked around his waist. Alistair slid his hands to cup her ass. He lifted her up his length then slid her back down. He whispered to her again that he was sorry.

She kissed him again softly and then said to him. "How about you love me instead?" She squeezed him again inside of her. Alistair gasped quietly and started to kiss as much of her skin as he could reach. They rocked together gently, not speeding up, building slowly towards orgasm.

As Alistair felt it building within him, he held himself carefully in check. He would not finish until after she did. He pulled her tight against him, feeling her skin slide against his. She sighed and pressed her hardened nipples into his chest moaning as they slid up and down against his chest with their movements.

Alistair felt her muscles start to tense and he moved her up and down more quickly. He was barely able to hold on until she finished. As soon as he felt her clenching and unclenching around him he finally let himself cum. Sareyna sighed and rested her head on Alistair's shoulder, not bothering to move. "I love you Ali." She kissed his cheek and started to move off of him.

Alistair gently gripped her arm and looked into her eyes. "I don't deserve you. You know that don't you?"

She pressed her lips into a grim line and sighed. "Alistair, you need to understand, there are always mistakes made in relationships. It's how we learn to be better at it. I'm far from perfect myself." She kissed him again gently and then climbed out of his lap.

After they had cleaned up for the night Alistair pulled his trousers back on and went out to the fire. He grabbed them a couple of bowls of stew before climbing back into the tent. The two of them ate ravenously before passing out from exhaustion.


	26. Chapter 26

**Daddy Dearest**

Maric watched the witch. Something about her seemed familiar in a distant way. The entire week they had been traveling it had been bothering him. Sareyna told him her name was Morrigan and that she was an apostate. She seemed reluctant to say much else about her. Other than she had been very helpful despite her somewhat sour disposition.

He hadn't talked to her really other than discussing when food would be ready and did she need anything. He spent most of his time with the pretty Antivan. Zevran was easy to spend time with; he had a great many tales and did not ask for much in return. Maric wasn't ready to tell his tale as of yet.

Tonight, they were sitting by the fire, Zevran was telling him about different poisons he liked to use on his blades. They shared some good Antivan brandy that Zevran had been saving for a special occasion. He joked that traveling with a king was a pretty special occasion.

Once Zevran had been drinking for a while, Maric started asking questions about his traveling companions. Zevran laughed softly telling Maric he didn't need to drink to share good gossip. Maric smiled and decided to get right to the point. "What do you know about the wit…Morrigan?"

Zevran's eyes gleamed with merriment. "Oh, that is a good tale indeed my friend. She is one of the Witches of the Wilds. Alistair says she is one of Flemeth's daughters, a fact that Morrigan acknowledges herself."

Maric felt his gut clench and a wave of dizziness flow over him. "How did they meet Morrigan?"

Zevran was warming up to his tale now. "They met her before Ostagar while Alistair was helping Sareyna prepare for the Joining. They were looking for the ancient Grey Warden treaties and Morrigan's mother had been protecting them, or so I was told.

They did not think to see either of them again. In fact our dear Alistair hoped to never see our ravishing witch again. During the battle of Ostagar, Sareyna and our almost Templar were sent to the top of the Tower of Ishal by the King. Most assuredly trying to keep his brother and his friend out of harm's way, no?. They were to light a beacon atop the tower to signal Loghain to bring in the King's army and flank the Darkspawn.

Loghain's men had supposedly secured the tower before the battle, but when the Wardens drew near they heard fighting and cries for help. The Wardens ran into a warrior and a mage en route to the tower who told them the tower was overrun with Darkspawn. It appeared the Darkspawn came from beneath the tower itself.

So, Alistair and Sareyna hacked their way through the Darkspawn, fighting bravely upward to the top floor leaving a trail of brackish blood the whole way. Once they reached the top floor they defeated an angry ogre and were finally able to light the signal fire. Loghain surely saw the signal fire but instead of joining the battle he turned his troops around. The poor Golden King perished along with most of the Grey Wardens. Alistair and Sareyna were stranded atop the tower as the Darkspawn continued to pour out from below the tower.

The Darkspawn eventually broke down the door at the top and overwhelmed the two weary Wardens. According to Morrigan, her mother rescued them from the top of the tower. She claimed her mother took the form of a large bird and scooped them up, bringing them to the safety of her hut deep in the Wilds.

Morrigan and Flemeth healed our two Wardens. Once they had both sufficiently recovered, they were ready to head on their way to seek their fates in an attempt to defeat the Blight alone. However, Flemeth was insistent that they take the …ahem…lovely Morrigan with them. She told them that Morrigan would be useful and they would need her help. Sweet Sareyna agreed realizing that they needed all the help they could get now that the Wardens were all but wiped out.

So, here she is, our own Witch of the Wilds. And true to Flemeth's word she has proved very useful. She knows magics that none of us have seen before. She says they are old magic's taught to her by her ancient mother. Who apparently wanted to kill her."

Zevran paused here for dramatic effect before continuing. "According to Flemeth's Grimoire, the way that Flemeth survived for so many centuries is that when her body was getting old she would have a daughter. Then when her body was giving out she would put her spirit into her daughter's body displacing her daughter's spirit, effectively killing the daughter. In this gruesome way she was able to live for centuries. Supposedly, having her daughter know magic made the transition easier.

Morrigan learned of her mother's nefarious plot when we retrieved her mother's first Grimoire from the Circle Tower. She was furious and asked us to kill Flemeth in order to spare herself. She is perhaps more willful than Flemeth bargained for, no? Morrigan knew that Flemeth's death was temporary but felt it would give her years with which to prepare herself for the possibility of Flemeth seeking her out. And so here she is."

Maric thought he might actually be sick. He watched the witch, Morrigan he corrected himself, sitting at her own fire away from everyone else. Sareyna sat with her sometimes but mostly she stayed to herself while they were in camp. It was the eyes he realized now. She had eyes like her mother.

The Old Witch from the Kocari Wilds was proving to not be as all knowing as she professed to be. He had kept Loghain close to him and Loghain had not betrayed him again and again each time worse than the last. It wasn't until he left Loghain that he had been betrayed. He had in fact lived to see the blight. And now he had met his daughter.

Should he be happy? Should he be concerned? Did she know who he was? He was a bit nervous. Knowing all that had transpired to put his son and his daughter in each other's life, Maric was sure it was not a coincidence. He knew that Flemeth must have had something big in mind when she made sure they crossed each other's paths.

Maric wondered if Morrigan knew what Flemeth's plans might have been. He decided to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't hurt anyone.

Why did he keep looking at her? It was disconcerting to be stared at so. He was handsome in his way, she supposed. It had been nearly a year since she had been with a man, but she couldn't think of that now. She couldn't chance getting pregnant right now.

Besides, she found the thought of being with him slightly repugnant. She wasn't quite sure why. She was beginning to wonder if she would be able to perform when the need arose. She hadn't really found any men attractive enough to be within the last year.

She knew Alistair was physically attractive and very masculine but she found the idea of being with him nauseating, obviously because he was such a fool. Zevran was practically a woman he was so pretty so she had not found herself attracted to him. Oghren was just plain disgusting. She had flirted with Sten more for her own amusement than any real attraction. Most of the men they had met on their travels were whiny or uptight.

Now Maric, again she knew intellectually he was attractive. Yet, she was not attracted to him and found the idea disgusting. Although, on the flip side of the coin she didn't seem to be finding women attractive either. She wondered if she was just so focused on the task ahead she just wasn't thinking about anything else other than that and survival.

He was sitting by the fire, drinking with the Antivan. Morrigan wasn't sure what they had been talking about but they had been laughing at first. Then Maric had been listening intently while Zevran was regaling him with some tale. She figured it probably had something to do with her as they both occasionally glanced in her direction.

When Zevran had finished his tale he took another pull off the bottle. Maric had openly stared at her for a few moments before going back to amiably chatting with the elf. Morrigan decided to ignore his stares, whatever their reason. She did not want her companions to know that it troubled her. Besides, Sareyna clearly respected the man, regardless of Alistair's misgivings.

Morrigan glanced around the rest of the camp. Sten was standing guard, the dog was resting on the ground, also watching the camp, and the dwarf was passed out. Wynne was getting ready to make an ass of herself. She was self importantly striding towards the Warden's tent.

They had all seen the argument earlier, first between the Wardens and then between the Templar and the king. Alistair had then gone off after his lady fair. Almost an hour later he had carried her back to camp. They were quiet and clearly wanted to be alone.

And yet, there Wynne was standing outside their tent. A few minutes later Alistair came out of the tent in just his trousers, glare already in place. Wynne started talking to him in a hushed tone and he cut her off abruptly. "Get to the point Wynne, what do you want?" he snapped at her.

The whole camp was suddenly quiet, except for Oghren's snores. Wynne nervously looked around her and didn't respond to him right away. Alistair barked at her again. "Wynne!"

Wynne quietly apologized and went back to her tent. Morrigan smiled to herself seeing the display. It amused her that out of all of them, it had been Alistair that had lost patience with the old biddy. Wynne was a good mage but she thought that her opinions should be everyone's opinions. Not to mention she was a Circle sheep. Morrigan was glad she had never been subjected to being jailed like that.

She glanced back at the two men sitting by the fire. Zevran was drinking and chatting, but Maric was watching her again. She tossed a glare his way and turned her attention to making poultices. They were going to need a lot of them in the days ahead. While working away, grinding the elfroot, she decided she would talk to Sareyna as soon as they reached Redcliffe Castle.

Zevran had been carefully watching Maric's interaction with his other companions during the trip. Sareyna knew Maric and was kind with him and was careful not to avoid him. Alistair and Maric had been carefully circling each other, understandably wary of one another. He didn't seem terribly interested in most of their other companions but he had been watching Morrigan increasingly closely the longer they were traveling and his questions today made it easy for Zevran to gauge Maric's reaction to the tale.

He wanted to trust Maric because Sareyna seemed to, but his history as an assassin made it difficult. Maric wasn't really one of them, no matter who he knew or was related too. Observing Maric while he told Morrigan's tale as well as his actions since had put Zevran on his guard. He would have to watch Maric closely; he was obviously hiding something more than just where he had been for the past six years.

The oath he had originally given to Sareyna almost a year ago now pertained to all of his companions. As different as they all were, as prickly as they could get with each other, they all had saved each other many times over. He was not about to stop now, when they were so close. A death to one of them now, especially from inside the camp, would be devastating to their cause. He would protect his… friends, they were all lost in thoughts of the upcoming battle, but he was still an assassin.


	27. Chapter 27

**This Isn't Avalon**

Maric had made it all the way to Redcliffe castle, although they had come across some Darkspawn along the way, it hadn't been many. They were in the main hall discussing their next move when Maric decided he needed to speak with Morrigan. She needed to know who he was. Maric felt that there was something important on the edge of his memory, something involving his daughter. He had felt a little funny after leaving the witches' hut all those years ago. He wondered now if she had done something afterward to interfere with his memory. Or maybe it was something she had done to make him complacent before hand and it had merely been wearing off.

He heard Riordan and Eamon discussing that the Darkspawn Horde was actually headed towards Denerim. He shuddered, worried about all of the people there. He knew many would die and there would be nothing they could do to stop it. They could not possibly get back to Denerim so quickly. Maric had read a lot about the Blights after his second trip to the Deep Roads, nothing ever mentioned Darkspawn being able to plan things in such a manner. Maric's memory touched briefly on the Architect and then his mind recoiled from the thought, terrified by the idea.

Riordan asked Sareyna and Alistair to join him when he left the hall. He said he needed to speak with them privately. Maric finally excused himself from Eamon and went in search of Morrigan. She was in her room, apparently working on a spell. He did not enter or interrupt her, he waited until she either finished or noticed him.

She finished and stood up, looking curiously at Maric. "Did you need something?" She asked, her golden eyes suspicious.

"Yes, I need to ask you a couple questions." Maric tried not to waiver under her intense stare, but it was eerily reminiscent of her mother's.

"Oh, and what questions are those?" She had tried to sound amused and aloof but the slight quaver in her voice betrayed her.

"Do you know your father?" He asked as calmly as he could. His heart was beating fast.

Morrigan was totally surprised by the question and answered with more than a little annoyance. "He was no one of import I assure you. Flemeth…disposed of men when she had finished with them."

Maric shook his head, he was sure of it, she was his daughter. "Why are you really here?"

"I am helping defeat the blight at my mother's behest. It is still in my interests even without her about." Morrigan was becoming more wary, worried that Maric might indeed know her secret.

"Did your mother ever tell you about meeting me, or Loghain?" He watched for her reaction carefully and his suspicions were confirmed when her eyes widened for a moment, before she composed herself.

"She did not, and I am surprised she would have let the two of you leave. Obviously, she did not find it pertinent." Morrigan was at a complete loss now, why would her mother hide that from her, and more importantly why had she let the men live, she rarely did.

"Yes, we were lost. Elves found us and took us to her. She said she had things to discuss with me and took me inside while leaving Loghain outside. He was…well, he was Loghain and she did not welcome him into her home. She told me I would be King, and there would be a Blight. She told me many other things that did indeed come to pass. There were also a few that did not."

Morrigan felt her insides turning to ice. This did not sound like her mother at all. "Why would she do that? She is not a benevolent person."

Maric laughed harshly. "No, indeed she was not. Loghain and I were being pursued by those who had conspired to kill my mother and wanted to kill me. Flemeth required a price for her knowledge, and for her help on finding our way safely out of the forest."

Morrigan did not move, did not even turn her eyes away from Maric. He could see that she was starting to understand and was fighting it, did not want to know. "No." She stated simply as if it would make it fact.

"She wanted a child, a daughter. She needed someone to father the child. It was the price for my life." Maric hung his head in shame remembering that he sacrificed a child to a woman who seemed cruel and barely half sane. He had been scared and young and wanted to save his country. He did not quite understand the enormity of what he had done until Cailan had been born. But by then he could no longer find the witch. "She said I would never see you, would never meet you. That you would not show up one day to try to claim the throne as the eldest of my children, but it seems again, either she misled me, or she was wrong."

His eyes were kind when he looked at her, kind and sad. He looked filled with pain. She wanted to rip his face off, to scream, to kill her mother's body with her own hands. How could she? And on the heels of that she was furious with him.

Maric watched her face contort into rage. He backed up a step from her as he felt the crackle of power gathering. Electricity was sparking off her fingertips and she balled her hands into fists. She walked until she was almost nose to nose with Maric and his back was pressed against the wall. "How many?" She screamed at him, tears starting to form in her eyes though she still shook with rage. "How many of us bastard children did you leave alone and unloved?"

Maric flinched at her words; there was nothing he could say. Anything he said would make her angrier and she was completely right. Morrigan raised her hand close to his face; he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the closeness of the lightening sparking around her fist. Maric was acutely aware that he was trapped. She had moved him so she was between him and the door, and he was already pressed against the wall.

Morrigan tried to get herself under control. She was not an emotional person. There was no reason for her to act this way. What did she care that some man she had never known had fathered her? Then she had a thought and she visibly shuddered. "Did she tell you why she needed a daughter?"

Maric looked confused for a moment before answering. "She said she was tired of being all alone and she had much to teach, but no one to teach it to before she died."

Morrigan made a quick barking noise, almost laughter. It was so close yet so far from the truth she knew he wasn't lying. It was exactly something Flemeth would have said. Morrigan felt like perhaps this was what madness felt like and almost laughed again. She took a step back from Maric caught between grief, repulsion, and rage.

"Do you know why she sent me with the Wardens?" Morrigan was shaking with the effort it was taking to control her emotions and her magic.

"No, I asked Zevran. He told me about the Ostagar rescue and Flemeth sending you to help. But I knew that it couldn't be as simple as that if she sent you." Maric was searching her eyes, trying to find something to hold onto, something that would help her. She seemed to be in pain, and it was his fault.

Morrigan backed away from Maric. She had too many emotions and thoughts swirling inside her. It was a wholly new and unpleasant experience. She tried to distance herself and look at the situation objectively and found she could not.

She grabbed her pack off the floor and headed towards the door. She turned around at Maric. "Tell her…tell them. I, I couldn't do it. But please don't come looking for me." Tears had started to run down her face. She walked out the door wiping at her face and left the castle as fast as she could.

She had made her way to Denerim, using huge and violent spells to kill any Darkspawn she had seen. She particularly loved changing into animal form and ripping them apart if there were not that many. She still was not sure how she felt about Maric…or Alistair.

Her heart ached that she had left her friend. For the first time she felt truly alone. Sareyna was honestly the only friend she had ever had, the only person in her life to show her true kindness. She felt like a coward for running away, knowing one of them would die. But she just couldn't do it.

Sleeping with your brother, even to save him was beyond anything she could think to put herself or him through. And Flemeth had _known_, had known he was her brother and sent her anyways. To carry her half brother's child filled with the soul of an Old God.

If she had ever wondered if Flemeth cared for her even a little she now knew for sure. Her mother saw her as a tool and nothing more. She decided after the Archdemon had been defeated she would find whatever old magics, or lore she could and she would destroy Flemeth once and for all. Anything in the Old Witch that might have been human at some point was long gone.

Maric had gone to find them as soon as Morrigan was gone. They were in Sareyna's room holding each other and caressing each other almost desperately. Maric paused; they seemed to be in so much pain he did not want to intrude. They had seen too much pain and too many tears lately.

Maric remembered times like that from the war. When everything was coming to a head and you were so worn and so worried it seemed the whole world was filled with nothing but pain. It had painted the better part of his life. He wanted to make it better for Alistair; he decided to keep the fact that Morrigan was his half sister to himself until after the battle.

Alistair raised his head and looked questioningly at Maric. Alistair's eyes were red and his face showed his pain. It tore at Maric's heart but he had to deliver the message. He cocked his head nodding towards the doorway to indicate he wanted to talk to Alistair in the hall. Alistair nodded and kissed Sareyna on the head, he whispered to her and then joined Maric in the hall.

Maric couldn't help but pry a little. "What's wrong?"

Alistair set his mouth into a grim line. "Grey Warden business, we'll take care of it. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Morrigan's gone. She said to tell you to she couldn't do it and left. She asked that you not look for her." Maric was surprised to see that Alistair looked relieved.

"Thank you, but I would like to be alone with Sareyna now."

Maric nodded, and walked to his room to contemplate all that had happened in such a short period of time. He pulled out his ink and quill and started writing in his journal.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Last Dance**

Sareyna was convinced that her heart was no longer beating. It must be in a thousand pieces in her chest. First she had found out that either her or Alistair was probably going to die when they slayed the Archdemon. And then she found out that Morrigan left without saying so much as a word.

She was grateful that Morrigan had not attempted to solicit Alistair to impregnate her. She cared for Morrigan and she thought that Morrigan reciprocated. She wasn't sure if Morrigan leaving was out of deference to them or if she had simply decided not to do the ritual and just left.

It was too much; she would worry about Morrigan once everything was over. If she was still alive that was. Alistair had been relieved Morrigan had left. With his tireless optimism he had tried to convince her that Morrigan left because she cared for Sareyna, he even seemed to feel a little respect for her.

They spent the night together in her room. At first they just held each other for hours, willing themselves to fall asleep so that they could get past this tortuous night. But sleep refused to claim them; the Fade would not ease their suffering.

Sareyna had a desperate urge to touch every inch of Alistair. To memorize every line of his body, the contours of his face, it might be the last night they were ever together. She let her hands roam over him, needy and scared. Alistair pulled her closer to him. He touched his forehead to hers and sighed softly.

Sareyna untied and peeled off his small clothes. Alistair laid back passively, letting her take this where she would. His throat was tight and he could feel her fear and pain in her tentative touches. She straddled his thighs and laid down on him. Her thighs hugging his and her breasts pressed against his chest. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

Alistair wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. He rubbed his hand up and down her back in soothing strokes. Sareyna raised her head and pressed a soft, tentative kiss to his lips. She kissed him again, pressing her lips softly against his.

Alistair parted his lips under hers and she slid the tip of her tongue along his top lip and then sucked lightly on his bottom lip. Alistair sighed underneath her. She cupped his face with her hand and deepened the kiss. She touched her tongue lightly across the edge of his top teeth, and then along his tongue. She coaxed his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it gently.

She broke the kiss with a sound between a moan and a sob. Alistair didn't know what to say to her and just trailed his fingertips down her cheek. The pain of loss already burned in his chest like fire. He had found a family of sorts, and found love, real love and now he was probably going to lose it all.

Sareyna leaned her head into his touch until his palm was caressing her face. He used his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He watched her. Waiting to see what she wanted, needed. He would give her everything he could. Alistair kissed her cheek gently and she captured his mouth in another sweet kiss as he was pulling away. This time she started roaming her hands over his shoulders and down his arms.

She squeezed his biceps and pressed her chest against him, he could feel her hardened nipples pressing through his smattering of chest hair. She pulled away and he had to stop himself from grabbing her and pulling her back.

She traced her fingers over his chest, tracing every scar, touching the ridges of his muscles. She swirled her thumb around his nipples, a small smile touched her lips when he moaned. She took his nipple between her forefinger and thumb, pinching it lightly. Alistair made a low groaning noise in the back of his throat.

She teased his other nipple; Alistair still squirming under her ministrations before she ran the tip of her tongue around his nipple and then flicked over it. She trailed whorls across his chest to his other nipple. Alistair twitched under her, unbearably hard at this point, pressing against the fabric of her small clothes.

Sareyna continued her slow exploration of Alistair with her tongue. She trailed her tongue along the same lines and ridges her fingers had trailed over earlier. She continued down his abdomen, lavishing attention on the hard planes.

Alistair could smell her arousal and shuddered. That he could lay still, her doing all the work and she was still that aroused made him feel incredibly sexy and powerful in a whole new way. Besides telling him that she loved him she had always complimented him on his body and told him how handsome he was, but he didn't realize that he did this to her. It was a heady feeling.

Alistair gasped and almost sat up as she trailed her tongue down the line of muscle from his hip to his groin. She continued her exploration across his inner thigh. Alistair reached down to touch her and she jerked away from him. "Just let me love you. You take such good care of me, and always think of me first. Let me love you in my way." Her voice was desperate and pleading, thick with emotion. It said everything she didn't; she knew he would never let her sacrifice herself.

Alistair sighed resignedly and laid back down, he was not arguing with her, not tonight. He squirmed when she moved to his other thigh and slowly moved upwards again. She slid her tongue down between his legs, beneath his erection. She sucked one of his testicles into her mouth, running her tongue over it as she sucked gently. Alistair's back arched up off the bed.

"Sweet Maker 'Reyna." His skin felt electrified. And though the room was cool and drafty he was certainly warm.

Alistair thought he might go mad from the feeling of her tongue on him. She released the first and gave the same treatment to the second, licking and sucking, sending pulses of pleasure through his body. She leaned forward again and brought both into her mouth, licking the underside and rolling them a little. She was gentle but eager; she sucked him deep into her mouth, until her nose pressed slightly to the right of the base of his erection.

Alistair could feel his racing mind shutting down. He moved for a moment pulling another pillow behind his head so he could get a better vantage point. Seeing her between his legs, eyes closed sucking on his testicles and licking the skin holding them was very arousing, but seemed oddly intimate at the same time.

He wanted to be inside her, feeling her slick heat gripping him as he brought her, screaming his name, to orgasm, but he didn't seem to have the presence of mind to stop her from what she was currently doing to him. He felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him. _She's mine_ he thought watching her, imagining all the ways he was going to take her before dawn.

Sareyna released him from her mouth licking around the soft skin of his scrotum and then swiping the tip of her tongue up the length of his erection. He twitched and his arm raised from the bed a little. He forced himself to put it back down, no matter how badly he wanted to feel her lips wrapped around him, to feel the tip of his erection slide into her throat. Alistair closed his eyes for a moment reining himself back in.

Alistair's eyes opened searching the room when her weight quickly left his body and then the bed. She waited until his eyes found her and then she untied and removed her own small clothes. She stood in the center of the room gloriously naked, the soft light of the fire kissing her skin_. "Surely she can't be a mere human. She must be a nymph or a goddess._" He thought, his eyes roaming over every inch of her.

She turned suddenly, moving to the corner of the room where she had laid her pack. He watched appreciatively as she bent over, rummaging through it. It gave him a great view of her backside. She stood, apparently finding what it was she was looking for and walked back towards the bed.

She had a small metal flask in her hands. She straddled his thighs again. Alistair looked at her dubiously as she unscrewed the cap of the flask. She tilted the flask pouring a small amount onto his chest. It was thick and viscous. At first it was a little cold but then started warming and continued warming.

Sareyna started rubbing the oil into his chest and abdomen. Alistair could feel his muscles warming and relaxing under her touch. Once she finished his chest and abdomen she worked down to his thighs. The large ropey muscles there were taut with fatigue and stress from months and months on the road.

She rubbed the oil into his knee joints and down his shins. She paid particular attention to his feet and Alistair moaned for a totally different reason than he had previously. She moved back up and straddled his thighs again. She took more oil and rubbed it into his neck and shoulders.

Before she moved down his arms she leaned forward and bit one of his biceps. Alistair let out a surprised yelp followed by a growl as he reached to wrap his arm around her. She giggled a little and squirmed out of his grip with ease, his oily chest aiding her escape.

Alistair huffed at her in mock annoyance and let her continue. She worked down his arm working on his biceps and forearms. She spent a long time working on his biceps biting her lip and moaning appreciatively in her throat. Alistair grinned, enjoying her obvious appreciation. Then she carefully massaged each of his hands. She concentrated on the mound of flesh at the base of his thumb where tension had a tendency to accumulate. Then she carefully massaged each of his fingers and the webbing in between.

Once she was done with this she gently pulled on his arm urging him to roll over, he did so carefully, mindful of his straining erection. Once he was face down she massaged the oil into his shoulders. Working out knots of tension he hadn't known were there. She worked down his arms massaging his aching muscles. She massaged the skin of his back, stopping periodically to trace a fingertip over the ridges of muscle on his back.

Alistair was moaning in pleasure at being massaged so thoroughly. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this kind of relaxation. She even worked the muscles on the back of his thighs and calves. As his muscles were relaxing his legs occasionally twitched with relief. Sareyna grasped his foot and mindful of his ticklishness started kneading his instep.

She spent several minutes on each foot. When she was done she ran her fingers lightly over his skin and Alistair sighed contentedly. Sareyna smiled and took her thumbs pressing one into each cheek of his buttocks. The tight muscles there looked delicious but he was still tense. She worked the tight muscles in deep circles. She realized shortly after she started that she was not helping him relax by massaging his backside.

She had him roll back over and immediately his hands started roaming over her skin. She didn't fight him when he pulled her close to kiss her this time. She let herself relax against his chest as he ran his hands down her back and gently cupped her ass in his large hands. He pressed his erection against her and she purred softly.

He rolled them over until he had her body pinned beneath his. Even though his body craved for him to possess her, to fill her and to bring them both to completion, Alistair slowly and methodically worked his hands over her flesh slowly. He traced his thumb across her high cheekbone and down her cheek to run it over her bottom lip, it was soft and a little chapped.

Sareyna watched him intently with heavy lids as he ran a finger down her jaw line. She tipped her head back exposing the tender flesh of her neck. Alistair skimmed his fingers over her throat. He languidly caressed her body, sliding down her arms, trailing across her ribs. His calloused fingers skimmed her flesh, awakening her body.

She was flushed and watching him though half-lidded eyes. His careful caresses became more and more ardent as his desire built. Sareyna was trembling under his touch and he kept himself under tight control. He would make this tender and sweet for her. He would not let his desire for her overrule his body, rushing him.

He kissed her on the delicate spot behind her ear and then trailed the tip of his tongue around the shell of her ear. Sareyna's hands were on his biceps and she pulled on him gently. He kissed her again, gently and she sighed softly.

He moved further down and lavished attention on her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples until they were red and hardened. He ran his tongue around her nipples and skimmed a hand down to her waist. He pulled her closer to him wanting to feel as much of her skin as he could. His hand slid lower caressing the tops of her thighs. They parted slightly at his touch.

His fingers traced lazy circles on the delicate flesh of her inner thighs. He brushed feather light kisses across her breasts, and the delicate skin of her throat and collarbones. She moaned beneath him when he brushed his fingers gently over her sex.

Sliding a finger gently between her lips he found her wet and ready for him. He brought his erection to brush against her and she strained towards it. He bent to kiss her again as he slowly entered her. He pulled back from the kiss once he was sheathed inside of her.

He saw tears sliding down her face and felt her hands clutching at him. He kissed her eyelids and slowly started to slide in and out of her. He kept his pace slow, watching Sareyna and trying not to let his pain overwhelm him. He would blot out all other feelings with his love for her.

The time passed slowly as they made love, clinging to each other. The press of their bodies a brief respite from what was to come. They moved sinuously together, slowly, to draw out their pleasure. There were hours left to the night in which they could claim each other with desperate need. They knew their love was a blessing and their only need now was to revel in it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Move out**

At first light Maric found himself standing above the village of Redcliffe. He saw the knights and militia saying goodbye to their families. He felt anger clawing at the edges of his mind. It was not fair that these people were being asked to give up their lives again so soon.

The group gathering on the hill near him ranged from the very young, Maric guessed around 15, up to grizzled old men. He smiled at them and was sure he recognized a few from his days fighting the Orlesians. He watched as the older men clumped near the younger ones, telling ribald tales, clearly trying to calm their nerves. These were good men, all of them.

The castle behind him was alight with activity as they finished loading the wagons with provisions they would need in the days to come. An elderly cook had climbed into one of the wagons saying the troops would need someone to cook for them while two knights pleaded with her to get down. Maric shook his head and smiled; they would clearly never get her out of the cart without bodily removing her.

The dwarves had joined them in Redcliffe the night before and were ready to leave. There even seemed to be a regiment from the Legion of the Dead amongst them. They were all stalwart warriors and were anxious to get underway.

The mages were due to arrive at any time; they had received a messenger from them late last night. The message bore good news in that many of the Templars had agreed to fight with them as there were so few mages left behind to watch. They seemed eager to help destroy the Darkspawn and free Ferelden from their reign of terror.

Maric knew the Dalish would join them on the way. They were about a day's forced march from Redcliffe. Maric had been surprised when Sareyna had told him that not only were the hunters from the Dalish coming but their mages and Keeper as well. Also, a storyteller named Sarel was joining them. Maric had voiced concern over having to protect the storyteller and she had laughed, pointing out that most elven children were better with a bow then human adults who had been training all their lives.

Maric looked around, trying to find either Sareyna or Alistair. They had not come to breakfast that morning and when he had knocked on their door he was told to leave without any precursor. He wondered what had changed so much from yesterday to today.

They were both acting sullen and withdrawn. He hadn't seen them behave like this at all during their trip. Wynne agreed that it was indeed odd behavior for them both. Leliana had supposed it had something to do with their meeting with Riordan. Whatever it was, it mattered little now. The troops were starting to line up and they would be leaving soon.

Sareyna and Alistair came walking down towards them just then. Her leather encased fingers twined between his metal ones. Alistair called Wynne over and seemed to be arguing with the both of them for several minutes before nodding her head and walking slowly back to the group.

Alistair and Sareyna joined Maric at the front of the formation, though neither of them spoke at all. The Mages and Templars arrived and immediately started forming into lines with the rest of their army. Maric looked around briefly capturing Teagan's glance about halfway down the line and nodded. He turned his gaze back on the army and almost in unison both he and Teagan yelled for them to move out.

Sareyna was numb, both her and Alistair felt drained and empty. It had been Alistair who had made the connection. Once he had told her she had no idea how she missed it. Riordan was the final piece of the puzzle. They had known about Morrigan being sent to do the ritual for Flemeth as well as an idea of what that ritual would do.

_Then Riordan had explained about a Grey Warden needing to die in order for the Archdemon to die. The Grey Warden would be killed when the Archdemon's soul tried to enter the nearest body with the taint, which would be the Grey Warden that killed it._

_But with Flemeth's ritual the soul would go into the baby instead of into the Warden. So no Warden would need to die in order for the Archdemon to die. But in order for that to happen, the child would need to bear the taint. They did not know where Morrigan was in the ritual when she left, although they could safely assume that she had completed it._

_So they had spent the second half of the night making decisions, difficult and painful decisions. It was eventually agreed upon that Alistair would take the final blow if Riordan was unable to. Alistair would never agree to let Sareyna sacrifice herself and the baby. If Morrigan had not finished the ritual and one of them had to die it would be him. _

_There was a small chance someone was pregnant and carried a baby with the taint other than Sareyna. Alistair tried to convince Sareyna that the chance was remote but she couldn't put someone through that, not if she could stop it. So Sareyna told Alistair she was going to stop taking the concoction that prevented the taint from entering their baby. _

_If the ritual was finished, the soul would go into their child. Alistair had argued with her about it for hours. He used all the arguments she knew to be true. It might kill the baby, and they would probably never be able to have another. Even if the baby lived its soul might be killed by the Archdemon's soul. The taint could permanently damage the child and she could have a still birth. On and on he went voicing all the fears she herself had._

_Sareyna had tried to stay calm and strong through his litany of reasons as to why she shouldn't do this. If she had never known Alistair, if she had never seen the world through his eyes she might have been able to leave it alone. _

_Perhaps if she had not yet vented her rage and anger and despair on Howe, perhaps she could have left the tainted babies of the world to fend for themselves. Perhaps she would have simply fought and hoped Riordan killed the Archdemon or that the soul went elsewhere and then done her best to find happily ever after with her knight. But she had met her knight, and he had been a White Knight and he had healed her heart, had taught her again the meaning of right and wrong, good and bad as much as such things could exist. So she would do what was right, whether it felt right or not, because she was a Grey Warden. She hoped only that he could forgive her._

_Alistair was staring morosely at the bed between them. She told him she had already made up her mind and he did not argue. He did not even acknowledge he had heard. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. And couldn't stop them this time, Alistair looked up and reached for her. She climbed into his embrace and they had cried, holding each other until exhaustion took them._

This morning she had felt as if she were underwater and moving very slowly, almost as if it was all a terrible nightmare. She put her armor on as well as her weapons and assisted Alistair with his. Without a word they had interlaced fingers and walked out to meet the beginning of what might be their end. At least they were among friends.

Alistair swung between despair and anger. He was convinced it would either be him or his child that would die once they reached Denerim. He had seen Riordan's injuries; it would be a miracle if he even made it to Denerim.

He tried to not fall too deep into the despair. If he died his child might be fatherless but he knew it would be loved. He also knew Maric would take care of Sareyna and the child if need be. But how would Sareyna fair? How would he? Could they live for almost thirty years separated by the Veil?

Then he would be frustrated that Sareyna was going to put their child in danger of dying. He understood her reasoning in the rational part of his mind. But the voice in his head that had been losing its toe hold over the last year tried to creep back up on him. Telling him this was all happening because he didn't really deserve a family.

And then the anger came. He swore to himself he would hunt down the witch and kill her. He would squeeze the life out of her with his own bare hands for putting them in such a situation. She must have known what would happen to the Warden that killed the Archdemon. Otherwise how would Flemeth have known the spell? And why had she disappeared? He would have done just about anything to save his family, even if it meant sleeping with her to save them.

And when he found his calm again he knew it was a lie. He did not want to do that to any child. He did not want to do that to Sareyna. He didn't even think he could have slept with her if all their lives depended on it. His dislike of the woman was no act. He found her morally repugnant and self serving. But that brought him back to…Why did she leave?

Alistair squeezed Sareyna's hand as gently as he could, not wanting to crush hers with his metal gauntlets. "I love you." He whispered.

She smiled at him, or at least she tried, he mused. "I love you too."

And so the army marched, leaving their loved ones sobbing with dread behind them. Maric, Alistair, Sareyna and their companions led the massive and mixed army as they marched for two days straight. They needed to make Denerim as soon as possible. There were thousands of lives at stake. The men and women were all tired, days without rest and marching to an almost certain death was taking its toll.

Maric pushed them onwards, marching with them and refusing a horse. He told Eamon that if the army who had pledged to help their country was marching so would he. He may not have been as young as the green recruits, but he was also not the oldest of the veterans.

The weather, while cold, had stayed on their side by not snowing on them as well. Maric and Sareyna had both feared that the various peoples marching with them would argue and squabble as soon as fatigue started claiming them. But they all held their tongues, no jibes against elves or dwarves or even mages were made.

And to Maric, most important of all, Alistair spoke with him. As they marched he told Maric about the adventures they had all had acquiring their army. He told Maric about how awkward he was around Sareyna at first. Told him all about falling in love with her, including all the silly mistakes he had made along the way while trying to woo her.

Maric smiled feeling truly happy for the first time since…well in a long time. He laughed when Alistair told him about drinking games they had on the road with Oghren, and warned him never to try it. Alistair quietly told him how Zevran had been the assassin sent to kill them but had become their ally and that Alistair had just recently learned to trust him.

As they neared Denerim Alistair became visibly agitated. Sareyna told Maric that Denerim was close; it would be less than an hour before they reached it. Maybe they should stop and try to rally the troops after their long trek. Maric nodded but before he could stop the troops Alistair pulled Maric out of the formation and a ways off to the side.

Teagan looked at him questioningly but Maric merely nodded.

"I need something from you." Alistair whispered, skin ashen except for splotches of red, high on his cheeks.

"Anything you need." Maric was starting to feel a little frightened, poor Alistair looked like he would be sick.

Alistair paused, breathing for a few seconds trying to calm down. "Sareyna's pregnant."

Maric was agog, his eye nearly popped out of his head. "Then why is she still fighting?"

Alistair swallowed nervously. "Trust me, if I could get her to stop I would. But as it is there are too few Wardens here already, and only a Warden can kill an Archdemon. It's a Warden secret, I can't tell you the reason why."

Having known a few Wardens he knew how they liked their secrets and left it at that. "Ok, what do you need from me?"

"If I don't make it, you need to take care of them. That baby is a Therein and if there wasn't a Blight, Sareyna would be too. So treat her as if she were my wife, please promise me you will take care of them." Tears pricked at Alistair's eyes but did not spill.

"I will, I swear it, they will be taken care of and protected as long as I live. I will set up a way to protect them even after. I'll do right by you for once, I swear I will Alistair, I swear it." Maric felt near tears himself. If there was ever proof the Maker had left them it was his poor son Alistair. Everything the boy ever wanted was finally within grasp, but might be ripped away today.

Alistair reached and grabbed Maric in a quick embrace before letting him go and jogging back to the front of the line. Maric stood stunned and grateful for a moment, before joining Alistair and Sareyna again at the front of the line.


	30. Chapter 30

**Fatality**

Once Maric was back at the front of the line he looked for a good place to stop. He wanted to be close to Denerim, but also wanted something to stand on so he could be seen. He also knew being higher made it easier to project his voice. About twenty minutes later he found a large rock formation.

He called for the army to stop and after a few moments they did. They stared at him, standing on the rock formation above them. A little behind him stood Alistair, Sareyna and the rest of their companions. Maric was acutely aware of Morrigan's absence and hoped she was alright.

He looked around at the crowd in front of him and cleared his throat. He took a deep breath and hoped that his words were enough to help the men through another hard and sleepless day. He gestured towards the easily discernable city burning not too far ahead of them. There were black masses of figures scrambling inside amongst the wreckage and flames.

"Before us stands the might of the Darkspawn horde." He paused while they all looked towards the burning city. "Gaze upon them, but fear them not. Fear no darkness. United as equals, as we should always be, we will survive despite all odds." He gestured to the travelers behind him and they all stepped forward. The crowd looked back to Maric at the sound of them moving. "This unique collection of individuals beside me, Human, Qunari, Dwarf, Elf, Mage, Golem and even our beloved Mabari are proof that glory is within the reach of us all. They have survived despite the odds and without them none of us would be here." A few shouts of approval rang out from the crowd. "Today we avenge the death of my son, King Cailan. This day we fight, we destroy those who have tried to destroy us and free ourselves of the encroaching darkness." The shouts were joined by many more and were rising in volume. "Today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice. **For Ferelden, for the Grey Wardens!**" With that the crowd broke out into cheers and shouts.

They started running for the city, as soon as they reached the gates they started slashing their way through the horde. Maric and the others were a bit behind them as they needed to climb down from the rock face. They raced to the gates as well.

It was nearly two hours before they were able to claim back the gates to the city. Riordan advised that Sareyna take Alistair and two others into the city itself to track down the Darkspawn generals and take them out before engaging the Archdemon itself. He said that way there would be less Darkspawn interference once they actually engaged the Archdemon.

When Sareyna asked where Riordan was going he said he was going to try to lure the Archdemon to the top of Fort Drakon himself. Sareyna started to argue but the older Warden was already gone. Sareyna nodded to Alistair knowing he would never forgive her for trying to make him stay behind, not that she could even if she wanted too. Maric started to quibble when she told him to stay but she said that the country would need a savior more than ever once the Archdemon was defeated. Maric came forward and kissed her on the forehead and then stepped back.

Zevran was nearly pleading with his eyes. She knew she would need him in the battle ahead and nodded for him to join. Alistair was glad that Sareyna had picked Zevran. As much as Zevran's feelings for Sareyna made him uncomfortable he knew Zevran would protect her with his own life. Finally, she asked Wynne if she would be so kind as to join them. They would need a healer, and Wynne's knowledge of offensive spells had grown considerably with the help of the books they had "borrowed" from the tower when they were saving it. Wynne had also mastered the Arcane Warrior skills Sareyna had taught her so she could wield her own weapons. She was nearly a one woman army.

Sareyna saw that Oghren was sober for the first time since she could remember. She knew what a great warrior and strategist he was, even intoxicated, so she asked him to command the troops at the gates for her. He had happily agreed, glad to be able to help in such a way. The group said their farewells before parting ways, knowing it might be the last time any of them might see each other.

Maric, not knowing what else to do, bowed to Alistair telling him how proud he was of the man he had become, despite all he had gone through in life. Alistair nodded stiffly and said back "Don't forget you're promise." Maric's lips thinned but he nodded. And then Sareyna's group headed into the city.

They found one of the generals in the Market District. He was leading a contingent of ogres. They found it was easiest to have Wynne freeze or paralyze them as rest of the group attacked them. They got through the Market District surprisingly quickly and without any major injuries.

Sareyna headed to the Alienage next. Shianni was there, armed and looking half frightened to death. The elves were stuck in the Alienage and were about to be attacked by Darkspawn. They did not have sufficient numbers, not enough weapons nor armor to protect themselves. Sareyna let her know they were there to help, but shooed Shianni away when she offered to stay herself.

The Alienage was pounded with wave after wave of Darkspawn. Everytime it seemed they were making progress more of them would come. Sareyna felt herself flagging and looked to see that Alistair and Zevran were slowing down as well. None of them were used to such an unending battle with such disparaging odds.

Wynne suddenly ran back towards the Alienage yelling for the others to follow her. Once everyone was behind her Wynne started casting huge spells. First, she casted a mass paralysis spell stopping all of the Darkspawn in their tracks. Then she cast a lightning storm and a blizzard. Wynne looked around her scanning the area, seeming to be looking for something. She shook her head and turned back to the task at hand. She waited a while to rest and see if that would thin them enough. As the lightning died down she shook her head and cast a huge inferno.

They had to stay in the Alienage until the spell died down a bit but once it had there were only a small handful of Darkspawn left, and those were easily picked off. They told Shianni the Darkspawn were gone and that the Alienage should be alright now. Now that the Alienage was safe and the second general had been defeated they headed off to Fort Drakon where they would find the bulk of the Darkspawn. Just before they cleared the bridge leaving the Alienage the Archdemon swooped down and took out the bridge behind them.

Alistair chuckled a little nervously before looking at Sareyna "I told you swooping was bad."

Sareyna's laugh sounded like it came right from her toes. "Oh, I needed that. Thank you."

Zevran and Wynne looked at each other in confusion before Zevran shrugged his shoulders and followed Sareyna and Alistair. They headed towards the palace district, walking and trying to recover from the onslaught at the Alienage. Sareyna briefly thought of her companions at the City gates and hoped all was going well. She tried not to worry, knowing she left them in capable hands. Although part of her wished Morrigan was there to help.

Sareyna's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the Archdemon roaring again. She looked up and saw...Riordan? He was jumping off a building onto the Archdemon's back. Sareyna stopped, watching Riordan ride the Archdemon and trying to kill it. When the Archdemon tried to smash Riordan into a tower he was forced to jump to the creature's wing. He used his sword to try to grab purchase in the wing; however it ended up just shredding the wing instead, sending Riordan plunging unimpeded to the ground.

"_And that is why two blades are better than one; you never know when you might need to scale a dragon_." Sareyna shook her head trying to knock the half hysterical thought from her head. She needed to pull herself together. She and her companions needed to make it to Fort Drakon quickly. Riordan was able to make the Archdemon land there after all.

As they slashed their way through the palace district and finally reached Fort Drakon they could hear the Darkspawn roaring and grumbling from inside the building. Zevran looked at his companions. "I believe that until this very day I never did fully understand the meaning of the word horde." His companions nodded tiredly in response to his observation. "Here, sit for a moment and give me your blades, you too Wynne."

They all slumped rather ungracefully to the ground and set their blades before Zevran. Wynne and the others were keeping an eye out to make sure they were not attacked while they were unarmed. Zevran opened a metal flask that had a metal wand attached to the underside of the lid. When he pulled the cap off completely they could see some type of fabric on the end of the metal wand working as an applicator.

"What is that?" Alistair asked a little nervously. The others were watching apprehensively as well. Zevran looked nervous handling the stuff. That could not possibly be a good thing.

"It is the most lethal poison I have, my own recipe. I will coat our blades with it. Make sure you do not, under any circumstances, touch the blades of your weapons. Just a scratch can kill, and quite quickly as well. I have the antidote but we do not have the time to wait for you to get better if you are to poison yourself." He started with Sareyna's blades, both her swords and her daggers.

Once she had them back in place she pulled out her small daggers from inside her boots and held them out to be coated as well. Zevran raised his eyebrow a little but coated them without a word. Sareyna carefully replaced each of these as well. Next he coated Alistair's sword. Alistair picked it up carefully, opting not to put it back in the sheath.

Wynne also decided not to place her weapons back in their sheath. She was not very graceful when putting them away, although she was fairly good at fighting with them. Finally, Zevran coated his own blades before carefully replacing the cap and putting the flask away. "Even if you do not land a killing blow on a normal Darkspawn they will die from this poison. It starts paralyzing them almost immediately, as long as you at least knock it down or far enough away from you, you can move onto the next. Please, do not kill yourselves. It would be difficult to explain to the King, that the assassin hired to kill you did not in fact kill you, even though he was holding the poison."

They all chuckled, even Wynne who normally would have made a face at their irreverence at such a serious time. Suddenly feeling refreshed Sareyna decided it was time to move on. Wynne was glancing around again, but when her attention was back with them Sareyna took a deep breath and looked at her companions. "Shall we?" They nodded back to her and they strode into the raucous din of Fort Drakon.

They managed to make it to the top of Fort Drakon without killing themselves or each other. And the poison certainly made things move much more quickly than they would have otherwise. They had also luckily and strangely enough run into Sandal, who was standing in a room full of dead Darkspawn. He had his father's wares with him and they were able to restock before continuing. On the roof of Fort Drakon they saw soldiers already there fighting the Archdemon, although they seemed to be doing more dying than anything else.

Wynne suddenly screamed "I have an idea." They turned to her and saw she was pointing at a bunch of ballista lining the roof. "I can frost the bolts and shoot them at the Archdemon; they should at least slow him down a little. It was quickly decided that Wynne would man a ballista and Sareyna and Zevran would take turns at another one.

Alistair and whoever was not firing the ballista would be attacking the Archdemon close up. Wynne frosted all their weapons as well as the bolts for the ballista. On her way to one nearby she started yelling to some of the soldiers to man other ones. The men were grateful to get out from under the Archdemon's feet and were happy to go.

The Archdemon was incensed. It could not fly away and even when it tried to fly away from being attacked there were more people operating ballista wherever it landed. A few of the soldiers were killed when the Archdemon blew fire at them but another soldier would step up and take their place.

Once in Denerim, Morrigan worked tirelessly to whittle down the Darkspawn numbers. There were so many of them; she never expected the sea of Darkspawn that spread across the city like a wave. Where did they all come from? She heard more than saw the Wardens enter the city gates. A mighty roar of anger rose almost in one voice from the Darkspawn.

Morrigan decided she could not leave her friend to fend for herself. She would help as much as she could from a distance. During the chaos of the initial attack at the gates she was easily able to cast spells and kill the Darkspawn from a distance.

She saw the Warden leaving most of their traveling companions at the gates. Morrigan shook her head thinking more of them should have gone, being that she had seen the city first hand. She lingered for a little while at the gates continuing to help thin the Darkspawn numbers there.

Once she left the gates she flew over the city searching for the Wardens. She finally found them in the Alienage, they looked tired. She sat back, needing to wait until Wynne cast a spell before she could help. Once the elder mage started casting Morrigan blended her spells with her, this kicked up the intensity and length of each of the spells.

She cursed herself when Wynne started looking around her. Clearly she had realized her spells seemed to be getting an extra boost. It didn't appear she was eager to tell anyone though. Once the Alienage was free of Darkspawn she followed them from above to Fort Drakon.

She couldn't follow them inside to fight but when she saw them sitting down outside of Fort Drakon she decided that since Wynne already knew she was getting extra help it wouldn't hurt to cast rejuvenate on her former companions. She felt a mixture of dread and relief as they arose to enter the prison. She was relieved because her rejuvenate seemed to have worked. And she felt heavy with dread because she would not be able to assist them inside Fort Drakon; she hoped they would make it relatively unscathed to the roof.

She flew to the roof and had to limit herself to casting spells that were not able to be seen. This, unfortunately, limited her greatly. She had to content herself with spells like rejuvenation, heroic offense and defense, and for those who seemed like they wouldn't notice she enchanted their weapons with telekinetic energy. She even risked a few group heals.

Finally, she saw her former companions stumble out onto the roof. Wynne looked exhausted, Morrigan couldn't blame her, she was flagging herself and Wynne had been casting way more than she had been, she was sure. She cast a little rejuvenate on Wynne and waited for her to cast spells so she could help.

Morrigan was almost angry when she realized that Wynne was only casting frost weapons. She didn't want to be left out of the final battle, especially since she had condemned at least one of them to die. With no baby carrying the taint and the Orlesian Warden already dead, either her one and only friend, or her only friend's lover were going to die.

She knew she could never go back, that she would never see her friend after this. Sareyna would already be dead or Alistair would. Even if Sareyna lived, Morrigan would never be able to face her, she should have thought of another way to save them. She knew things about the Wardens that they clearly had not and she should have found a solution. Failing that, she should have at least stayed with them, instead of running away like a child. If she had stayed she could have helped her friend work through her grief if it came to that.

Deciding that since she was never going to be able to see Sareyna again she would cast whatever she could to help them. She cast an array of spells at the Archdemon to find what worked best. She siphoned life from it and used ice spells; they seemed to be the most effective.

Even with all the help from the soldiers it seemed like it was days before the Archdemon started to slow and become sluggish. It was making more noise than actually attacking. Sareyna was hacking away at the creature when Zevran came up to relieve her. She screamed at him to get back to the ballista. Zevran tried pulling her away and she roughly shoved him backwards. "I am not leaving him Zev, I won't." She seemed near to tears.

It wasn't until then that Zevran had noticed how scared the two Wardens looked. Even though they were surely going to win at this point the Wardens were acting as if they were going to die any second. He knew both of them; this fear was not like them. He could not think of anything that would cause this type of fear reaction in the two Wardens.

He looked at them both closely and felt his heart jerk in his chest. He looked at Sareyna again and saw agony on her face as she slashed at the dragon and flicked glances at Alistair. Zevran did not stop to think, he grabbed Sareyna's incredibly sharp and strong dragonbone blades from her hands, running around to the front of the Archdemon. When it lowered its head to try to snatch at Zevran he leapt up under its head. He held the sword points facing each other, blade edges upwards and pushed up and out with all his might. Zevran felt searing pain and then nothing.


	31. Chapter 31

**My Oath**

Sareyna was laying down. She tried to get up and was unable to move, and she hurt all over. She couldn't see and frantically started calling out for Alistair. She had to know if he was alive. She worked harder to get up and found she could move a little but it made her whole body scream out in pain. She started hearing shuffling noises come near her, like tired footsteps.

She reached for her daggers but they were gone. And the material she touched was not her dragon hide armor. She was about to scream for Alistair again when she heard a familiar voice. "It's ok, you're safe. We're in the palace. You were hurt pretty badly, but you'll be fine in a few days."

"Wynne, I…I can't see." She groped for the elder mage, needed something solid to anchor to.

Wynne started unwinding bandages. "You were burned around your eyes; I had wrapped them in gauze while the poultice healed them. You should be able to see as soon as I get this off. It will be blurry at first though."

Sareyna saw more and more light as the bandage was unwound, and then she could see the mage, she was fuzzy but it was definitely Wynne. She looked around her quickly. "Where is everyone? Where is Alistair?" Then remembering "Oh, maker, where is Zev Wynne, is he dead?"

"'Reyna you need to calm down. They are both alive. Alistair is in the next room. His injuries are similar to yours but I had them bring you in here so I could make sure the child was okay. I had to put Alistair to sleep for a while. He was convinced you and the baby had died."

Sareyna looked at Wynne expectantly. "'Reyna, the baby is okay and I've started you back on the remedy, but you are going to need to stay in bed for a few weeks. You started bleeding a little. I'm guessing it was from the blast. The rest of your injuries seem to be in your muscles, you should be pretty much back to normal in a few days. The king said we're all welcome to stay here as long as we need or want to."

"He knows about the baby?"

Wynne nodded. "Yes, it seems Alistair was convinced he was going to die and made him swear to take care of you two."

Sareyna should be upset at Alistair's presumption that she would need to be taken care of but she understood he just wanted to make sure they had family. "What about Zev? You really haven't said much about him."

"He's very badly injured. I am not sure he will live. All the best healers from the tower that were here in Denerim are helping him." Wynne looked at the floor and Sareyna knew she had to see him.

"Is he awake?"

"He is on and off." Wynne was getting the line between her eyebrows that meant she disapproved of something.

"I need to see him right now." Sareyna saw Wynne was ready to protest. "**Now**, Wynne, take me to see him **now**."

Wynne sighed resignedly "Alright, 'Reyna but you need to be prepared. He doesn't look very good right now."

"I don't care, take me to him." Sareyna snapped, irritated that this was becoming such an ordeal.

Wynne had two guards come into Sareyna's guest room. They carefully moved her to a comfortable divan and then carried her down to Zevran's room. Most of Zevran's body was covered in bandages, as was most of his face. Sareyna blinked back tears and gently took one of his hands in her own. "What happened Wynne? What's wrong with him?"

"No one is really sure. There was a bright flash of light and most people were knocked down or knocked out. When we came to check on the three of you all of you were unconscious. Zevran was burned from head to toe, but he was still alive, we did a quick heal to keep him alive and moved him here to the palace." Wynne looked over the elf carefully. "He's going to need a lot more healing."

Sareyna nodded her head watching Zevran carefully. "Has he said anything?"

"He keeps asking about you and Alistair." Wynne shook her head clearly exasperated.

Wynne left the two of them alone and went to check on Alistair. Sareyna knew that she should go see Alistair and she would as soon as she killed Zevran for being so stupid. Sareyna closed her eyes and leaned back in the divan. The aches in her body were not getting any better.

Sareyna felt a small pull on her hand and looked up as she heard an almost whisper "Querida." Sareyna sat forward and cringed as the pain shot through her lower back. "Querida, why are you here?"

"Zev, what were you doing? Alistair and I had it handled." Sareyna was trying to not sound hysterical. She was caught between wanting to hold him and strangle him.

"I made an oath." His voice sounded strained and raw.

"Zev, your oath did not include committing suicide. I thought you didn't want to die anymore."

Zev chuckled softly and then started to doze off again. Sareyna stayed holding his hand, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She noticed his breathing had a slight wheeze. She was terribly out of practice but Sareyna prayed for him.

The guards came back and carried her back to her own guest room. Alistair was in the room waiting for her. He gave her one of his lopsided smiles "I see how it is; you go see the lecherous elf before the father of your child."

She chuckled as the guards helped put her gently back in bed. "I wasn't sure I was going to get to see him." Sareyna felt a wave of sadness sweep over her, these weird overly emotional responses to everything were starting to irritate her, "He's hurt bad Ali. It's so bad. He almost died, he might die still and he did it for us."

Alistair sat on the side of the bed. "Don't fool yourself, he did this for you. I would love to think that he would have done it either way, but he did it because he loves you." Alistair made a face but he wasn't angry.

Sareyna laughed "Alistair, if he only wanted to save me, he could have dragged me off. He might have needed to knock me out first, but he could have done it."

Alistair thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

Maric stood once Wynne had finished healing his broken leg. He placed the crutches in the corner of the room. He looked over the two sets of armor in the corner. He had decided to have a set of silverite armor fashioned after the golden armor Cailan used to wear. Wade had added some blue embellishments telling Maric they would bring out his eyes. He smiled to himself. Wade maybe a bit difficult at times, but he was a master craftsmen.

Maric had spoken with Wynne and Alistair about the coronation. He had wanted to wait until everyone could attend. Alistair told him not to bother waiting, he was pretty sure neither Sareyna nor Zevran would be terribly upset that they missed it.

Maric had finally agreed, but only after telling them that there would be a separate ceremony to honor them, once they all healed. Wynne had stayed to keep an eye on her "patients" but Alistair had gone to the coronation. Maric was glad he was there.

The ceremony dragged on for what felt like forever. Then he was expected to mingle with the nobles. He used the injured guests in the palace as his excuse to escape. He sat with Alistair in Sareyna's room for several hours. She had finally sent them both away so that she could sleep.

Maric was surprised when Alistair went to see Zevran. Maric decided to join him and the two of them sat in Zev's room in silence. Zevran never woke up. Mages came in a couple of times and did more healing work on the assassin. But nothing much seemed to change.

The mages said Zev was doing a bit better. It seemed they were finally able to heal his lungs and were now confident he would recover. They couldn't promise there would be no scarring though. Alistair sighed and thanked them.

Maric glanced at Zevran's heavily bandaged hands. He knew that depending on where the scarring was, Zevran might not want to live. Alistair seemed to be getting agitated so Maric left to check in on Sareyna before he called it a day.

Alistair watched Zevran sleep. He wondered what the assassin looked like under all his bandages. He shuddered to think what Zev's reaction might be if his hands were damaged. He hadn't realized Zevran had killed the Archdemon until he had woken in the palace…the second time.

Wynne had put him to sleep when he had repeatedly demanded to see Sareyna. It had stood to reason that if Alistair hadn't killed the Archdemon, it must have been her. When Wynne kept telling him he could see her later Alistair had gotten suspicious.

Alistair leaned back and relaxed, he would stay until Zev woke up, it was the least he could do since he was the reason Zev was so seriously injured. Hopefully, the mages would have a better idea of what they could still do for Zevran before he woke up as well.

Staying with Zev would keep his mind off the Archdemon. Was it actually dead or had its soul just moved into another Darkspawn? Or did his child now have the soul of an Archdemon? There was no way to be sure of what exactly had happened as it was not a Warden that had struck the killing blow.

Even though it seemed the Darkspawn had dispersed it would be a while before they knew what had happened. Their companions had started to make plans to leave. Leliana planned on going back to the Ashes with the Chantry. Sten had said he would head back to Seheron to give his report. Oghren planned on heading back to Lake Calenhad to be with Felsi. Even Shale had talked about trying to find a way to become a dwarf again.

They were all waiting for Sareyna and Zevran to be well enough to have visitors. Maric was letting everyone stay at the palace so they could all be close to Zev. He had expressed his wish for Sareyna and Alistair to stay at the palace at least until their son was born. Alistair was reluctant to stay with Maric, but he knew it would be easier on Sareyna and Wynne.

Zevran's breaths were still slow and regular. Alistair watched him for several more minutes. He felt himself start to succumb to fatigue. He closed his eyes for a moment and drifted into the Fade.


End file.
